Along with Time
by 1MysteriousSoul
Summary: Sequel to Rediscovering Harry. HP/DM Slash, Mpreg Follow Harry and Draco through the next part of their lives together.Same pairings as before. Read my authors page for updates.
1. Chapter 1

Along with Time

A/N - Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the begining of this story Rediscovering Harry, and enjoy this sequel just as much. If you haven't read it yet I advise you do so it is the first part of this story. Thanks to everyone who has stuck by me , left wonderful reviews and have added it to your favorites. If you have any suggestions of what you might like to see happen in this story let me know.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter 1 - 10 Months Later

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

10 Months Later -June 7th - Riha & Brads Home

" Hawwy , Dwaco," The twins yelled when they noticed their godparents had entered the kitchen. They scrambled from the floor where they had been happily playing by their mother's feet.

Draco bent down and scooped both of them up into his arms. " Hello Wyatt, Ashtyn how are our two favorite godchildren today? "

" Happy!" They both screamed while clapping their hands. " It's our birfdays! " Ashtyn giggled with excitement.

" Oh really and just how old are you today? " Harry asked them with an amused look upon his face.

" Were dis many." Wyatt said as he held up one finger.

" Were one!" Ashtyn giggled again this time leaning over towards Harry with her arms stretched out, wanting him to take her from Draco.

" Now sweetie, you know Harry can't hold you. He is carrying your little godsister in there. See how big his belly has gotten? "

Harry glared daggers at Draco. Making fun of his baby bump , ok so it wasn't so much a bump anymore. He was huge. Due sometime in July.

" Oh yay! another baby to play with." They both cheered.

" Here why don't you go and find Aunty Hermione. Maybe you can help her with baby Rose." He put the two giggling children down and watched as they ran into the other room.

" How are you doing Riha? " Draco walked over and placed a small kiss upon her cheek.

" Good, just tired. Those two are a handful. "

" Your not telling us anything new. They are just as hyper when they stay at our house. " He smiled.

Harry gave her a small hug as best as he could, considering how swollen his stomach had become as of late.

" Be glad your only having one Harry. " She winked.

" Oh I am, between the twins and Rose I don't know if we could handle two more just yet. Do you need any help with the party? "

" No no, it's all under control. Brad, Kylie and Tim have done just about everything already. The only thing left to do is gather the rest outside , so they can open their presents. Then we need to bring out the cake and punch. "

" Ok then, we will gather everyone, you go ahead and rest outside. You look like you could use it. "

" Thank you. " She headed out back to find her husband and rest her feet. "

Draco and Harry went into the living room where Hermione was with the kids. She looked like she had seen better days. Still recovering from the birth of little Rose.

" Hey you two, why don't you go find your daddy out back. I believe your party is about to start. "

" Yay! " They cheered and ran as fast as their little legs would carry them.

" Heya Mione. How are you. " Harry took a seat next to her. She was rocking baby Rose back to sleep.

" Fine, just a little tired. When did you two get here? "

" Just a few minutes ago. Here let me take her. " Draco took Rose so Hermione could have a break.

" Where is Ron? " Harry asked.

She sighed. " He was called away for a mission lastnight with Blaise and Neville. There had been some disturbances over in Ireland and they asked for assistance. So they called in the best Auror team for the job. " She sigh'd again. " I should have expected it, he had been off work for over a month now. It was time he went back. "

" It's ok Mione. If you need anything we are here to help. We can take lil Rose anytime. We know you need a break yourself. Atleast let us do that while we can. "

" Thank you both really. It's been good actually. She usually sleeps all through the night. It's just recently for the past 3 days or so. Not really sleeping much. Even when she naps. She gets restless like something is bothering her, but the Dr and Andromeda say there is nothing wrong. Maybe she knew this was coming. That Ron was being called away. Thats when it started. When he found out the news. "

" Could be. Sometimes children, especially magical children can feel those things. I'm sure she will be fine. How about we take her for the night. You need rest Mione and we won't take no for an answer. " Draco insisted.

" I ...I don't know. " She replied.

" Mione..." Harry said in his serious tone.

" Alright, alright. " She hugged them both. " Thank you, I really do appreciate this. I'll pick her up early in the morning. "

" You'll do no such thing. I don't want to see your face before lunch time. If you can even manage to wake up by then you can join us before you take her home. You look like you could sleep for a few days , atleast. No offence of course, you just look worn out. " Draco relayed to her.

Hermione turned to Harry, " Is he always like this with you? "

Harry shook his head and laughed. " Did you think that ever changed? " Draco glared

" You two are not funny. I'm just looking out for both of you. " But he couldn't help it, the smile spread across his lips even when he was trying to be stern.

" Honestly. " Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed for the first time that day.

" We love you too Mione. " They both chimed together.

" Come on, we have to watch presents being opend, and cake being thrown. " They all proceeded out back with the others.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

" Well it's about time you 3 and baby showed yourselves. " James said to the group.

" Funny dad. We were just having a little talk with Mrs. Stubborn here. " He earned a slap on the arm by Hermione.

" Ahh I see. "

" Hawwy, Dwaco!! " The twins squeeled. " Pweasants !! "

" If it's ok with mum and dad, go ahead. " Harry told them.

" Go ahead. " Brad told them.

Paper went flying everywhere. The twins wasted no time ripping through them all. They reminded the bunch so much of Fred and George it was scary. These two were definatly two hell cats up to no good. Especially when their twin uncles were around.

Hermione and Ron had bought them a giant size book filled with all the muggle fairy tales inside. A set of magical wizarding tales along with some that taught them the alphabet, numbers and colors. The kids just loved to read. Hermione spelled the pictures to move and another spell for the stories to tell themselves when no one was reading to them.

Neville and Blaise had sent a magical train set for Wyatt and dolls for Ashtyn. Narcissa and Snape bought them new pj's that had little stars on them that glowed in the dark while they slept and some other magical toys.

Lily and James had spelled another room of the house for them to use during their artistic moments. They also bought them little desks to sit at that would grow with them so they could draw and color. The gift went along with Draco and Harry's. They had bought both of their godchildren magical art sets and spelled them so that they couldn't draw , color or paint on anything other then the room that had been set up for them or the special parchment that went along with it. The kids really did take after their mother and aunt. The passion for art really did run through their vains.

Luna had sent over two necklaces for the children and two for their parents with a note attached. It clearly stated that the necklaces were for protection. Once placed upon them they would become invisible to everyone and could never be taken off until they reached of age. If anything were to happen to either of them the matching necklaces for Riha and Brad would automatically notify them at once with the information needed and transport them to where they were. It would also provide as much protection as possible from any harm that may come to them but wasn't full proof. Luna would do the same for Rose when she turned 1 along with Harry and Draco's child. It was just Luna. At the end of the note she tagged another helpful hint. Your children will live a long happy life. No fears my friend. Love, Luna.

Kylie and Tim had added a small kiddie pool to their playground. They charmed it to grow with the children and a protection added so that no one that ever entered the water could drowned. They would be adding a magical slide once the toddlers got older. They also charmed a little beach around the pool and made sure that any sand that was thrown into the water would magically be cleaned away. Buckets and shovels were also there so they could dig and build castles. They had already tried to burry each other. They had to add another charm so that they could not bury each other alive. The sand would always stay away from their faces.

Riha and Brad had bought them a new wardrobe. Their first toy wands and their first brooms. They had been begging for Harry and Draco to teach them to fly. Atleast this way it could be safe and controled. They also bought them some musical toys. They loved music as much as art. Both would dance around and try to sing as best as they could. Wyatt would beat on things like drums while Ashtyn would play air guitar and sing her heart out. They were definatly a handful.

" We wanna fly ,fly ,fly, mum. " Wyatt called out.

" You can fly later Wyatt aren't you ready for cake? "

" Cake! " They both squeeled again. Everyone laughed while Brad headed inside to retrieve the cake.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry sat there through all the excitement in discomfort. The baby was not being calm today.

Draco leaned over to whisper to Harry. " Love, are you ok? You don't look so good. "

" I'm fine Dray. She is being restless today. She probably senses all the excitement from the kids. I'll lay down once we get home. Hopefully little one here will wear herself out soon. " He let out a small laugh.

" Ok love, if your sure. Just let me know if you want to go ahead. We can spend time with them later. "

" No, I'm fine. If it gets much worse I'll let you know. Just enjoy the party for the kids. Andromeda will be here if anything were to happen. "

" Ok hon. " He pecked Harry on the cheek. His attention was soon back on the birthday boy and girl. They were screaming and cheering as soon as their cake was brought out. They had already begun to sing Happy Birthday to them.

Ashtyn had already dug her hands into her miniture cake and flung it at her brothers head by the time they had finished singing. The cake fight was on. Tiny hands covered in icing were waving all over. The happy faces of those two little kids took up everyones attention for the rest of the evening.

Harry spelled the children clean and let Draco take them inside for bed time. He went around the backyard and helped the others finish cleaning up the rest of the mess that was strewn all over. After everything was done he went in to say goodnight to everyone, getting Draco and baby Rose to head home.

XxXxXxXxX

Much later that night Draco was tossing and turning in his sleep. A small beam of white light had surrounded him and disappeared within a flash. He sat straight up in bed. It had been the strangest dream. The vision so very real and he couldn't make out what it meant. He checked on Harry and Rose and both were fine so he laid back down and held Harry close in his arms.

" Everything will be fine Dray. " He heard Harry mummble in his sleep and snuggled up closer into Draco's arms. Draco drifted back off to sleep mindlessly rubbing circular patterns over Harry's stomach soothing all three of them. Calmness washed over him and lulled him into dreamless sleep for the rest of the night.


	2. Joyous

Along With Time

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter 2 - Joyous

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

For the next 2 nights Draco experienced the same dream. Each night the dream became more vivid to him. So the next morning Draco decided to put his dream on paper. It was an open field of vivid green. A wide variety of multi colored wild flowers were flowing in the wind. Butterflies danced all around.There was a stream that seemed to be nestled off in the distance infront of a row of trees . Beyond that mountains that stood tall and seemed to have light snow on them possibly. The sky was a beautiful blue with white puffy clouds, the sun shinning bright over head. It seemed so enchanted, magical. The strangest part of all was the little girl that sat directly in the center.

Her hair ringlets of brown with the smallest hint of blonde highlights that glistend in the sun light. Her eyes seemed to be a very pale blue grey , her cheeks bore a tint of pink. She wore a white dress and a band of daisies around her head. She looked like an angel of some sort. Each night he would see her more clearly. Each day he would add more to his drawing. He told no one of these dreams after he had told Harry the first time. By the end of the week he had decided to paint what he had already drawn and filled in the color with special pencils. The drawing just didn't do his dream justice. When he was finally finished with his masterpiece he named it Enchanted Innocence.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sunday Draco had spent most of his day finishing the painting and by that night he showed Harry what he had done. Telling him that all week this same image had came to him in his dreams. He was almost speechless.

" It's absolutely beautiful Dray. " Was all he managed to get out. Entranced by what was stairing back at him.

" I know. I really don't know why or how but. I'm going to talk to Riha about it in the morning when I take it in to show her. I am going to paint another one and keep it in the gallery of the shop. This one though, will remain here. Where it belongs. "

Draco applied a delicate drying spell on the painting so that no damage would be done and nothing would be changed. He also applied a protection spell so that it could not be damaged. It was signed

Draco L. Malfoy-Potter with the date in his beautiful script , legible so everyone would know his work.

Monday morning Draco was up bright and early. He placed a small kiss on Harry's lips making sure not to wake him and headed for the shower. Harry was taking a few days off to rest. The baby had been very active over the weekend draining Harry of his energy.

By 7am Draco had arrived at the shop along with the duplicate painting he had done. He placed it in the gallery and began getting the place ready for buisness. Tim and Kylie were visiting back in Georgia for the week so he didn't have to worry about waking them. Around 8am Riha had arrived to look over the paperwork she had left from saturday. It had been a busy day and she was to exhausted by the end of the night to deal with it. Sundays they were always closed to spend the day with their family and friends.

" Good Morning Riha. " Draco said to bestfriend.

" Morning Draco. How is Harry feeling? "

" Tired, you know. The baby has just been really active the past week or so. Really drained. He should be ok in a few days I hope. "

" I hope so. It can get really uncomfortable the last month or so. "

" Yeah, he says thats the truth. "

Riha chuckled. She knew all to well how uncomfortable it could get, especially carrying around two.

" Riha, there is something I wanted to talk to you about, and show you. "

" Ok, lets go back to the office so I can finish the last of the paperwork while you explain. "

The two made their way back to the office. Draco put on some coffee and tea while they talked. He had told her all about what he had been experiencing in his dreams. He had captured her attention less then half way through and the paperwork lay still while she looked through his drawings. Then he took her into the gallery to see the painting. She was awe struck.

" What do you think this means or represents ? " He asked her.

" I'm not really sure Draco. It could be a number of things or it could simply be a combination of things you have seen or experienced at one time or another in your life and have all come together . Inspiration , your muse. Sometimes we never really understand where our ideas come from or the images we see and paint or draw. Or of what we write. Has she ever spoken in your dream? "

" No, she has only smiled or giggled and she only looks to be about 4 years old maybe. I don't even know a child that looks like her. "

" I really don't know. Do you plan on selling it? "

" I..I haven't really thought about it. I supose if I do I will just use the duplicating spell and make the authentic certificates as they are needed. I guess I should limit them as well. "

" Yes, that would be wise. You really don't want 500 of your works floating around. It gives to much to those who like to rip your work off. Make sure you file the necessary paper work as well, you can always change the limited numbers. "

" I'll think on it. Right now only 2 originals exsist. This one and the one at home. "

" Be sure to file those papers soon then and let it be known that you are in posession of both original works. "

" Thanks Riha , I'll head over to do that now before we open. "

" Ok hon, do hurry back if you can, without Tim , Kylie and Harry here Brad will be in at 9:30 to do piercings for half the day until he has to pick up the kids. I don't think Neville and Blaise could handle them both all day yet. " She giggled.

" Merlin, those kids will run all over those two. I'll be back shortly. " Draco laughed and shook his head as he left the shop.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Draco and Brad arrived back at the shop at the same time.

" You ready to splash some ink this morning ? "

" You ready to poke holes in people? "

" Lets do this then." Brad made his way to the door and opend up for buisness 15 mins early. Lily was in the back helping Riha file the last of the papers she manged to get done.

Buisness was really slow for most of the morning. That left time for the others to read or draw, whatever they felt like doing. Draco was in the process of inking his first customer of the day and it would take all day at that just to finish it. The guy was from out of town, from the midwest back in America actually and was having a panther tattoo'd from his left shoulder sprawled diaganally across his back with it's tail wrapping around his side. Thankfully this guy was also a wizard and he could use magic to help him along.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Back in Godric's Hollow Luna smiled in her sleep. The feeling of calmness washed over her and she was awoken. At the same time, in Scotland Draco was in a deep sleep visions of the little girl and the scenery around her danced in his head. Harry was sitting alone in the living room unable to sleep, sipping his tea and stairing at the beautiful painting Draco had done.

At the same time Draco was dreaming and his vision finally spoke to him. One word was all she said with a smile beaming brightly. He sat straight up in bed. Unable to register what he had just seen, heard. He was frozen for a few moments and Luna was phoning Harry.

" Hello? " Harry answered the phone.

" She's beautiful isn't she? " Was all Luna said.

" Luna ? Who are you talking about?"

" Yes Harry, your daughter. "

" My what? Luna what are you talking about?"

" Your daughter Harry, she is the little girl Draco has been dreaming about, the one he has painted. "

Harry's mouth was hanging open, silence reined through the room for merlin knows how long. He couldn't speak and his daughter was finally being still. He still hadn't said anything back.

" She is a very special little girl Harry. She will do great things for our world, for our people. I'll talk to you more about it later, you should go speak to Draco. "

Neither even said good bye. Draco was finally moving and bounding down the steps in search for Harry. Just as he ran into the room and seen the look on Harry's face they both looked toward each other, the painting and back to each other. They both only spoke one word. " Blythe " .

Harry told Draco about the strange phone call he had recieved from Luna. Both deciding they would have to talk to her more about what she knew. They were still trying to comprehend it all. The knowledge they had recieved. The vision before them. For Harry it was even more awe for him. Knowing and feeling their daughter. They sat there for hours. No more words were spoken between the two of them. They held onto each other in silence. Peace washing over them once again and falling asleep once again. This time Harry and Draco both recieved restful sleep. They would tell Riha the news in the morning.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Draco , Harry and Riha made the trip to visit Luna that weekend. Brad stayed with the kids and they had not told anyone else besides their parents.

" Hello Luna it's so good to see you again. " Harry kissed her cheek and sat down with her and the others.

" Always good to see you all. " She spoke back.

" Luna, your phone call, What did you mean by it all. "

" You both have a very special child. She will do great things for our world, our people as I told you before."

" What do you mean Luna ? " Draco asked.

" Did you ever wonder why Harry never was sick with her? Why he never had any problems, other then maybe restless sleep sometimes? "

" Never really thought about it, just guessed I was lucky?" Harry replied.

" Not likely. It can happen but usually you feel sick or get sick. " Riha commented and laughed. " Imagine having it twice as bad. " She laughed.

" Your child has the touch. She can heal. She will be a natural healer among other things. Her power will be stronger then either of you. Stronger then anyone

really. Just as your children Riha, they will be extremely strong. "

Shocked faces sat around , gawking at Luna. Could they really take all of this in at one time? " Just as Rose will be more intelligant then even her own mother. " She giggled.

They all blinked but spoke no words. It was as if Luna had pointed a remote and hit the mute button on them all.

" I...I..uh...woah. " Was all Harry could manage after about 20 minutes of silence. More then what either of the other two managed to get out.

" It's ok Harry, really I understand. It is alot to hear all at once. It's alot to hear at all really. "

" Thank you Luna, for everything. " They all said their good byes and departed. Riha went home to tell Brad. Draco and Harry went to see Lily and James first they had to let them know. Then they would go and talk with Narcissa and Snape. Making their last stop Ron and Hermione's where they would call Neville and Blaise.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N - Someone Please take this snow we are getting. Ugh I hate it , sure its pretty at first until I have to get out in it! Any-ways Blythe is an english name

Meaning " Joyous " It will be her middle name and the actual name she goes by.


	3. Who's Babysitting Who?

Along With Time

XxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter 3 - Who's babysitting who?

XxXxXxXxXxX

The following week Draco , Ron, Blaise and Neville spent the nights working on the nursery. The floor carpet was shag and the palest of pink along with the walls. The bordering was a darker pink. The curtains were light pink to accent the walls and carpet with darker pink ties and white shades.

Draco hand painted on angels and daisies. The ceiling was the same as the walls but at night it would transform into the sky with twinkling stars and the angels would let off a soft glow that also acted as a nightlight. The baby furniture was white whicker. The dressers had silver handles. The rocking chair was also painted white along with the closet and bedroom door. Both ends of her crib had her name painted on it in the same pink that bordered her room. Hung above her crib was the first original painting he had done of his dream. No longer would it be displayed in the art gallery. The other remains in their living room. Everything in the room reflected their little angel.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The next morning Riha arrived with the toddlers and sniffed out Harry and Draco. They were in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone. Harry was no longer feeling tired. He had regianed his energy quickly and were now going to keep the kids while the others were at work. Hermione was bringing little Rose over to help out.

" Are you hungry?" Harry asked his godchildren.

They shook their heads while Draco helped them up into their chairs. " I hope you brought your brooms. If your good maybe Harry will let you fly today. " Draco told them.

" Goody! "They cheered turning their little faces towards their mother.

" Yes, they are in your bag. Now you have to be good or Harry won't let you fly ok and you need to help them out with little Rose ok? " Riha told them.

" Okay Momma. " They said while shoving bits and pieces of pancake in their mouths. It was quite comical.

" If they are any trouble Harry.." She was cut off.

" I'm sure they won't be any trouble Riha. They are usually pretty well behaved. Plus Hermione will be with me if we can't handle the 3 of them we will call for back up. You forget I did battle things much worse then 2 1yr olds and a newborn. " He smirked at her.

" I know , just don't want you to get to worn out. It could very well throw you into labor you know. "

" Good. It's almost time for this little one to make her appearance into this world. " Harry said as he rubbed his stomach.

Hermione and Rose arrived just as Harry finished making more pancakes. Riha and Draco stole kisses and headed out for work.

" Love you. " Draco told him.

" Love you too. " Harry said back.

" If he gives you any trouble. " He looked at Harry. " Just call us Hermione. " They laughed.

" Really now. Just who is being watched here today?"

" You are . " They all responded and broke down with more laughter. Harry threw the dish towel at Draco's back as he was leaving.

XxXxXxXxXxX

July 17th - 11am

Everyone was making their way into the waiting room at St. Mungo's Hospital. They had recieved the phone call Harry had gone into labor about 30 minutes ago and Draco was in with him. He refused to leave and miss the birth of their daughter. Hermione and Riha had taken the kids over to the cafe to grab a small lunch. They didn't want to miss any of the news and the kids were getting fussy.

Just as Hermione and Riha made it back Draco stepped out to let them all know that it was almost time and stepped back into the room. They waited anxiously for another hour when healers and nurses came running in and out of the room. The expressions on the faces of their friends and family were of panic. What was going on. What had happend and were they ok.

Luna smiled at them all and told them not to worry. Everyone was fine and they would all find out soon enough. They fired question after question but Riha knew exactly what she was talking about and gestured towards Lily , James, Narcissa, and Snape. Realitization set in. The baby must of used her powers.

An hour later Draco and Harry emerged from the delivery room with their precious daughter bundled in a light pink blanket. Everyone that had no idea what was going on were struck with confusion. How was this happening.

Once Harry and Draco made it over they smiled.

" Before you all go into panic mode once again there is something we need to tell you. " Draco spoke evenly and quiet.

They told their friends about their daughters uniqueness. She had healed her father completely after she had been born and laid in his arms for the first time. He didn't even wear the weight he had gained. The Healers to say the least had paniced. They had no idea what was happening until they had been told and sworn to keep quiet unless they were givin permission to reveal such information by Harry or Draco.

" Now that you all know the circumstances. We would like you all to meet Savannah Blythe Malfoy-Potter. She will go by Blythe though. " Harry smiled at them all and passed his daughter around to meet all her new family and friends.

She had 3 sets of god parents. Riha and Brad, Ron and Hermione, Blaise and Neville. The family list was endless. She would have many aunts and uncles. Not all related but as good as it gets. Sometimes your blood relatives are far worse then your non blood related family. Harry had learned that lesson a long time ago. Most wizarding families did not believe in this. It wasn't proper. You would not call someone your aunt or uncle if they were not blood related. This was their family though and they would live by their own rules.

Everyone should already know by now that the Malfoy"s, Potter's, and Weasley's always played by their own rules when it came to family and no one would dare to speak down to them anymore about it. Not this day in age. So much had changed since their savior had rid their world of the evil that once tried to destroy everything they had known. Soon the next generation would be making history.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The following month Ginny Weasley had returned from her time spent abroad. She had recieved both her muggle and wizarding license to open a daycare. She loved children and wished to have some of her own. During the war she had recieved to many force blunt blows and to much scare tissue would cause her to never be able to have children. They had tried to help her but nothing would work. This was her way. Angelina and Nicole were going to be working with her taking care of the smaller children while Ginny taught the older ones who would be near pre-school age.

That weekend everyone went to Weasley Manor for dinner and to welcome Ginny home. Her parents had givin her half of what she needed to open her daycare. She had saved what she could from working while going to school but it still wasn't enough and Draco had the solution and called upon his friends and family.

A week later a special auction was held in the Gallery of Artistic Impressions. All proceeds would be donated to Ginny's daycare. The only thing on display that day was the artwork Draco, Kylie and Riha had done for the special day. Draco had altered the painting he had done of his daughter and added a unicorn drinking near the stream and the little girl became a redhead that also bore white angel wings. Of course he knew what it symbolized but no one else outside of their close family and friends needed to know this. They had ended up raising $200,000 or 20,000 galleons.

Sunday evening Ginny had been invited to Harry and Draco's for dinner. When she arrived she found the house full of people.

" Wow I didn't expect everyone to be here. " She greeted them.

" Well this is a special dinner and you are our guest of honor tonight. " Draco said.

" Guest of honor? Have I done something I was unaware of? " She questioned the group smiling at her.

" Yes, and no. " Harry said. " Come and sit we have something to share with you. "

" You see, once you arrived back home and we learned of what your plans were we came up with a plan to help you. " Draco said.

" No Draco came up with the plan. Not all of us. " Harry said to her.

" Anyways, " Draco rolled his eyes at Harry. " Like I said we came up with a plan to help you. We held a special auction at the shop and are now donating all the money to your daycare. We have also recieved some silent donations as well. " He looked around the room acknowledging those who had helped out but didn't want her to feel bad.

" We opened a special account at Gringots under your name. It is vault 817 and here are your keys. Inside the vault you will find 70,500 galleons to start and help maintain the daycare until you begin to make money on your own. " Draco went silent and placed an arm around Ginny.

Ginny had began to cry when she realized what Draco and Harry were trying to tell her. By the time Draco had finished she was sobbing. Tears streaked her face and soaked her shirt. Now she was soaking Draco. She was sobbing so hard she could barely speak.

" I...I..." more sobs. " I can't...believe... you all did this for me. " She finally choked out.

Harry laughed. " Who else is going to watch all of our kids while we're at work. " She laughed back as he embraced her in a comforting hug.

" Plus your the best with children and you deserve to have things you want in life also. We wanted to help. " Riha said to her. She didn't know Ginny that well, but well enough.

" Thank you all so much. I... I honestly don't know what to say or how to thank you all. "

" Come on. I believe it's time for that special dinner we were all called here for. " Lily winked at the group and led them into the dinning room where Dobby was waiting to serve dinner.

Half way though dinner Blythe decided it was time for her to eat as well. She could be heard though the baby monitor that sat on a stand in the dinning room. Harry and Draco had placed them in every room of the house.

" I'll be right back. Seems she has her father's appitite." Harry left to bring her down while the others laughed. Draco went to make her bottle.

" Oh you guys shes so beautiful. " Ginny said to them. This was the first time she was able to see Blythe. Other then the pictures she had been shown by her parents.

" Thank you Ginny. Would you like to feed her? "

" Sure. " She took the baby in her arms. Blythe batted her long lashes up at the red head. She smiled and resumed her bottle. " I can't believe how much she looks like the both of you. "

" Yeah. It's amazing isn't it? I just hope she doesn't end up with my unruly hair. "

" Don't worry love , she may have your color and curls but she obviously has my soft texture and perfect hair that just flows. " Draco said back to Harry and winked.

Everyone laughed. If there is one thing that didn't change about Draco. It was definitely the vain attitude he still held about his perfect hair. Worse then any female they ever could meet.

" It's good to see somethings never change Draco. " Ginny said smiling back at him.

Draco shrugged. " Ah what can I say. "

Harry playfully slapped him on the arm. " Thank merlin we have more then 1 bathroom. Could you see these two fighting over the mirror? "

" Oh shut it Harry. " Draco said laughing.

This went on for sometime. It was good to hear everyone laughing. Even if it was at Draco's expense. He didn't care. It was all in good fun, even if most of it was true to an extent.

Blythe fell back asleep in Ginny's arms after finishing her bottle. She crept up the stairs and placed her back in her crib making sure not to wake her. She brushed her curls off her forehead and gave her a small kiss. " Sleep little angel. I will see you soon. " She silently left the room and back down to join the others.

" So Ginny, have you found a place you want to build the daycare? " Hermione asked.

" Well, since Diagon Alley has changed so much and Knockturn Alley no longer exsists the way it use to. I was thinking of buying the vancant land on the corner and building there. It's close to Fred & Georges new shop and I believe the only other things down there now are a dance studio , small book shop and a coffee shop. "

" That sounds like the perfect place. Close to where most people work and shop. I like it. " Hermione responded.

" Just let us know when you plan on going and we can help." Ron said.

" Thanks. You guys have been so much help. " Ginny said.

" Thats what family and friends are for Ginny. I don't know what I would have done if it weren't for everyone here. It's the least we can do." Harry said to her gently squeezing her hand.

After everyone had departed. Draco and Harry cleaned up the house. Harry was standing in the living room by the fire looking at the painting above. Draco eased up behind him and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. They gazed for sometime. Draco began to kiss softly on the back of Harry's neck and forced little giggles from his lover's lips.

" Come on, I'm going to show you just how much of that little comment wasn't true. You know about me being so vain about my hair. "

Harry leaned back into Draco , his head resting on his shoulder. He turned his head. " Oh really, and just how are you going to prove that one? "

Draco whispered in Harry's ear and the devilish grin that went along with it spread across his face Harry drug his lover up the stairs.

Walking wasn't quick enough. He apparaited them straight into their room and landed them on the bed ontop of Draco. Matching the devilish grin before crushing his lips down on Draco's.

" I'd like to see that. " Harry said as Draco flipped him over and began to prove exactly what he had said to him downstairs in the living room.

XxXxXxXxXxX

A/N - Thanks so much for all the great reviews. Also thanks so much for the positive reviews you gave on my new oneshot posted called - Reflections, if you haven't read it. Please check it out.

YFG - thanks so much it worked!! All the snow is gone. Even though today it looked like a blizzard coming down. Hehe.

njferrell - I hope you liked the answer to your question in this story. )

Sarahamanda. Thanks for always reading and reviewing as well. I'm glad you like it so much.


	4. Plans & Stuff

Along With Time

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ok I need some help here. Which daycare name do you all like best - 1. The Phoenix Acadamy - 2. Weasley Acadamy Or 3. The Magical Acadamy & Daycare

Or maybe you have some better suggestions? My mind is at a total blank. Just leave a review. Thanks!

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter 4 - Plans & Stuff

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Weasley Manor

Molly was busy in her enormous kitchen baking as usual. She was just adding the finishing touches to the cake she had baked. It was the size of 3 full sheet cakes. Riha had managed to airbrush a picture of Harry holding Blythe onto the top of it. Molly had written Happy Birthday Daddy -Harry to the right of it and was adding the border.

Brad and Ron were out back with Neville and Blaise maning the grills. They had decided since it was so warm they would have a barbeque for Harry's belated birthday suprise. He was absolutely oblivous about the whole thing. The only thing he knew was that they had been invited over for the usual sunday dinner on saturday night.

Hermione and Ginny set up a protected play area for the children. The babys were protected from the heat and from the other 2 who might be being mischevious at the time. The pool had also been protected so that the kids couldn't wonder over and fall in. A large buffet style table was set up on the patio that would hold all the food and drinks and the other one was where everyone would sit for dinner.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

" Harry we are already 20 minutes late. If you don't hurry your butt up Molly will be coming through the floo any moment to drag us by our ears. I really don't wish to face her wrath at the moment. I'm sure Blythe doesn't either. "

" Sorry, lets go. " Harry attempted to take Blythe from Draco but she was having no part of it. She snuggled up closer in her father's arms giggled and attempted to fall back asleep.

" See , you've done it now. " Draco laughed and took Harry's hand and they all apparaited to Weasley Manor.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

They landed in the living room and found it empty. They proceeded into the dinning room. Draco knew no one would be in there but had to play the dumb role.

" Thats odd, I wonder where they all are? " Harry said out loud.

" Maybe they are outside? It is such a beautiful night. " Draco said trying to act just as baffled.

As they were heading out back Draco placed a charm over the baby so the suprised yelling wouldn't wake or startle her. They stepped out back onto the patio and noticed that it also looked abandoned. They both just looked at each other confused.

Draco gracefully slipped past Harry to where he knew the others where standing. Just as Harry was turning around flames ignited lanterns that were floating in the air, the smell of the grills came to life and everyone appeared infront of him.

" Happy Birthday Harry." They all shouted to a very stunned Harry who had jumped at the loud noise that had filled his ears.

Standing in front with a very satisfied grin on his face was Draco, still holding the baby. Harry mouthed to him that he would pay for that. In which Draco smirked and laughed.

" Wow, thank you all. You really did have me fooled. " Harry offered as a reply. He really did hate suprises , but this was nice for once.

Everyone joined Harry on the patio and handed out hugs and belated birthday wishes.

" We were sure you thought we had forgotten. We had figured since Blythe had been born only 2 weeks before your birthday, and Ginny coming back that you would need time for yourself and your family. So we formed this plan to wait a while longer. " Hermione explained to him.

" Thank you Mione. I am so suprised that you all had kept it so quiet for this long. Especially Ron. " He laughed.

"We all know how good at keeping secrets he is. "

" Hey! That bloody well isn't true. I can keep them when I'm threatend. " He blushed and laughed along with everyone else.

" I see Hermione did well then. "

" Not just Mione. " He looked around. " I do believe everyone here threatend me. " He laughed again.

" Awe, well mate sometimes drastic things call for drastic measures? "

" Whatever. Lets eat. " He was cut off by Harry.

" I know, cuz your starving. " Earning laughs from everyone in attendance once again.

" You know it mate. " Everyone followed Ron to the buffet line and Draco went to lay Blythe down in her playpen to sleep a while longer.

Going down the table there was BBQ ribs, chicken, steak, hamburgers, 3 different kinds of potato salad, baked beans, mashed potatoes, green beans, sheppards pie, some sort of casserole, chips, relish trays, Rolls, rye bread, beer, butterbeer, soda, bottled water, pumpkin juice and they hadn't even brought out the desserts yet.

Harry couldn't believe all the stuff they had prepared.

Looking around while enjoying his birthday dinner he wasn't suprised at all the food they had cooked. There was Harry, Draco, Lily, James, Narcissa , Snape, Ron, Hermione, All of the Weasley's , Riha , Brad, Luna , Neville, Blaise, Kingsley, Leona, Remus, Tonks, Andromeda, Teddy, Wyatt, Ashtyn, Rose, and Blythe even though they were still to young to eat. They had even managed to get Dobby there for the dinner. Must of been Draco's conviencing. For Master Harry of course. He silently laughed to himself.

" The food is wonderful. You all didn't have to go to all this trouble. Thank you though. This has been the best birthday by far. " He looked around to everyone smiling.

" No trouble at all Harry dear. Your family and deserve it just as well. " Molly offered in reply.

" Is Master Harry ready to open gifts now? " Dobby asked batting his ears and his big eyes staring wide at the group before him.

" Sure Dobby. " Harry replied. Dobby snapped his fingers and all of Harry's gifts were layed out before him.

Harry was amused to see the excited grin that was now upon Dobby's face. Such little things seemed to amuse the little elf and always made Harry chuckle.

" We be having cake too when Master Harry is finished. Just you let Dobby know kay's? " He said wringing his hands excitedly once again.

" Ok Dobby, you can sit now and help me open the gifts. "

" Oh no Dobby can't help, that is all for Master Harry to do sirs but I will sits with you. "

Harry laughed once again. " Ok sit here next to me. "

Draco watched as Harry opend all his gifts. He went over to pick up his daughter who had decided now was the time for her to wake up. Hungry of course. While she was content Draco took pictures of the party with the camera he had once bought Harry. He would soon have to spell the photo album again or buy a new one. They weren't missing out on anything and wanted to make sure their memories would be kept for their children someday.

When the cake was brought out Harry cried. Riha and Molly had done a wonderful job. Draco took a picture of his husband with tear stained cheeks and the cake. It was soon devoured. Another round of songs were sang to him. Then Ron, Blaise and Neville hoisted him up and threw him into the pool. Shouting how it was such a wonderful night for a swim. Everyone laughed and soon after they jumped into the pool with their friend and it then became a pool party.

" Why aren't you in here Mr. Malfoy-Potter? " Harry asked of his husband.

" Because I'm to busy playing with our daughter. " He really didn't feel like getting wet. Good idea to still be holding the baby he thought.

Lily took Blythe. " I would like to visit with my grandaughter for a while. " She gave him a smile and a wink. Just as she did Draco was grabbed from behind and tossed into the pool right into Harry's arms.

" Ahh , right where you should be. " Harry whispered in his ear.

" Oh yeah, well I guess this is part of my payback?"

" Not even close. " Harry responded. Playfully dunking his husband. " You have no idea what I have in store for you." He laughed again. The party lasted late into the night.

Molly had taken all the children into the house and put them to bed. The adults could now enjoy the party more without having to worry about their kids. Ginny joined her and made sure that all the rooms had specific monitors and each had one outside incase they happend to be out back. The house had been reinforced with spells by the Weasley's , Potters and Malfoy's . No one would be getting in the house unless they wanted to die trying. Nothing was to safe for their family.

After swimming a bit they all danced to the blairing music, played a few games of Quidditch and ended up back in the pool to cool off once again. They all retired to their rooms for the night around 3am. Exhausted, and very happy that the night had turned out so well.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The following wednesday Ginny , Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione made their way to the Ministry to purchase the land for the daycare/preschool that was formaly part of Knockturn Alley. Now the entire section was a newly renovated part of Diagon Alley.

Kingsley , being the Minister and her father his vice helped with the purchase. She purchased the land for a seemingly low amount of 2500 galleons. Which didn't bother her in the slightest. She was actually rather relieved. It would allow her more money to build with and furnish it with more things she had wished for. Not to mention paying Angelina and Nicole. They had offered to do it for free , but Ginny just couldn't let that happen. They had to pay for the land and transfer the deed on friday and then could begin to build the following monday.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

It had taken them 2 weeks to construct the building and another week for the playground that was behind it.

Entering the front you stepped into a waiting room that held couches and a desk. To the right was the door that led into a huge open room that held the daycare. There was a mid size room just to your right after entering that held lockers for the childrens things , each would have their names on them. Straight ahead there were 3 small book shelves inbetween and surrounding them were bean bag chairs the kids could sit around on and read or look through the picturess. To the right of that held a small art area the children could color , paint and draw in. To the left held an area with building blocks and other various toys. On the wall that held the door was a tv and more bean bag chairs. The kids could watch cartoons and also could watch learning videos Ginny had picked up while she was in other countries. They were mostly used in muggle daycares and thought it was a good idea to help them learn their abc's and counting.

On the same wall as the blocks were held on was another doorway that led into a large cafeteria type setting. This is where the children would have breakfast , snacktime and lunch and dinner for the children who's parents had to work late. Molly would be providing all the meals and snacks. Another hall way led to 2 other rooms that would serve as the preschool part. More of a classroom type setting for the older children to learn in for part of the day. There was also another room to the left of the hall way that led into another play area for older children. It also held books for their age group and tables that sat around the room like a mini library. Both play area's also transformed into the sleep area for nap time.

Another small office was along the same hall way that served as the nurses office. Andromeda had agree'd to take the position. She was leaving her job at St. Mungo's to tend to the children and Teddy could be among is friends and family there with her. Narcissa would teach etiquite and manners.

Ginny was relieved that they had offered to help. She really hadn't thought about those parts of the daycare and when she did she had no clue as to who she would get to fill the positions. She was thankful that they had came to her and offered.

Hermione offered to stop by on Mondays , Wednesdays and Fridays to read to the children. She had decided not to return to the Auror department on duty other then to do paper work. It was a dangerous job and Ron's life was already on the line. She couldn't have both her Rose's parents putting their life in danger that way. If something were to happen she couldn't think about her not having atleast one parent to raise her.

The playground was huge. There was a tree house type play area the kids could climb into and play around in that had 2 different levels. You could slide from the top level to the bottom level. There were also 2 other slides, a merry go round, rocking horses, broom rides , swing sets, and a cooking area that had cauldrons. The kids could pretend to mix different things together like sand, tree bark, flowers, anything that nature had provided within the playground. Like muggle children would make mud pies. She thought about adding a pool area but decided against it for now.

Now Ginny only had to figure out exactly what she would charge for each child and what to name the place. It was something that had been bothering her the whole time. It would have to be quick to. She had planned on opening the beginning of October. She only had about 10 days left.

By the end of the week everyone had been givin a tour and each one had added protection spells to ensure the saftey of the children. Anti appration spells had been added as well. The only people that would be allowed to appatrate into the office area would be the the tight nit group of friends and family encluding Kingsley Shacklebolt.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N - Ok like I asked above I need a name for the Daycare/Preschool. I am still at a loss for the name. I really don't even care for the ones I had suggested. So I am begging for your help! I will need it within the next chapter or so that I haven't even written. Sad I know. Hopefully I can get it done by this weekend. Thanks so much for your kind reviews of this story so far. Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated!

TBC...


	5. Piercings & Castles

Along With Time

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N - So sorry this has taken so long but my brain has been on a mini vacation. It didn't come out how I wanted it to and I think it sucks. Hopefully it's not as bad as I think it is. Thank you all so much for your reviews and helpful hints. I actually named the Learning Center after a park.

XxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 5 - Piercings & Castles

XxXxXxXxXx

Tuesday , September 20th

Ginny was sitting at the table with Molly eating breakfast quietly when the Daily Prophet arrived. She couldn't wait to see the article Portia was going to write about the learning center. Molly looked over the front page , a large smile spreading across her face and passed the paper to her daughter.

The Daily Prophet - Headline News

We are pleased to announce the grand opening of Kidz Kingdom the new daycare and child learning center owned by Ginny Weasley that is due to open October 1st. I was privledged to get a tour of Kidz Kingdom and it is magnificant the teachers are amazing. You won't want to let this opportunity to slip through your fingers.

Registeration begins Thursday September 22nd at 9am.

Location - Diagon Alley

Opening day - October 1st

Ages - 2months to 11yrs old

Buisness hours - 6am to 6pm

Monday -Friday

Cost - 15 galleons per/Month a child

Other prices are avaliable if your child will only

need a few days a month or year.

Children will be provided with breakfast , lunch and dinner along with 2 snacks by Molly Weasley.

Children will learn based on their age and skill levels. Etiquette and Manners will also be taught. A full playground is also avaliable. The facility staff consists of 4 full time teachers 1 part time teacher and a full time nurse/healer. More information will be provided September 22nd during registration.

Portia Auston/Reporter

Ginny folded the paper in half and layed it down on the table. " I hope we don't have the entire wizarding world knocking on our door that morning. " She laughed. " Can you imagine? "

" I doubt everyone will show up at the same time. You have nothing to worry about dear. Now finish your breakfast we need to head on over and make sure that everything is in place. " Molly proceeded to clean up the breakfast dishes.

XxXxXxXxXx

" Good morning Draco , Harry . "

" Morning Riha." They both greeted.

" Draco, Jaquie Moor called me this morning. There is a new Cancer treatment center that has opend up in Atlanta and she is putting together an Art Auction. All proceeds will be donated to the new center. She asked me to donate a few pieces of my work and asked if I knew of anyone else that would be interested to contact them and see if they would possibly donate as well. I was wondering if you would donate some of your work to? " She gave him a warm smile.

" I ...uuh wow, sure anything for a good cause. When do you need it by? "

" The 10th of October The auction is on the 15th and she has asked that I attend and well...I was hoping you would go with me and Kylie? Brad and Tim said they would run the shop and Harry to if he was staying here. I figured he wouldn't want to leave Blythe so soon. We would be back that same night. I'm sure Kingsley could get us a portkey to Leona's Inn. "

" Sure that should be ok. I've been working on a few things and can duplicate them fairly quickly. Harry?"

" Thats great you guys. I would rather stay here. Close to the baby and all and since you all are going to only be gone for that day there is no reason for me to drag her along as well. Dray you should donate the picture you recreated of your dream. "

" Sounds like a good idea actually. I have a few duplicates left. No need to repaint that one and it's sold so well here since I put it in the gallery. "

" Oh thank you Draco, it means the world to me. Alot of the families can't afford the treatments and the center helps with the costs. This will be one of their biggest fundraisers for the center. It really hits home for me. I honestly can't thank you enough. "

" It's my pleasure Riha, she was special to me to. " Draco hugged Riha. She was brought to tears thinking about her aunt.

" Why don't we all just go and take a mini vacation? We have plenty of time to notify our customers. I think it would be good to get away for a little while. I'm sure Leona would love to see Blythe We would have to fly of course. I don't think she would do so good taking a portkey is that alright? " Harry suggested.

Riha wiped the tears from her face. " You know Harry that sounds like a great idea. I didn't even think about it actually. I'm all for it if you all are and flying is ok as well. "

" Sounds like a plan then. Mum can spend some time with dad or help Ginny out at the learning center if she wants. I'll let her know when she gets here. Now if I can tare dad away from the baby for a week or so. " Harry laughed and went back to his room to set up his things.

" Shh everything will be ok Riha. " Draco continued to rub and pat Riha's back to console her. It might be a little rough now but once she gets into the swing of helping others who are going through what her aunt did. It will make her feel much better Draco thought silently to himself.

" Come on Riha lets go look though the portfolios we aren't opening until 11 today. "

XxXxXxXxXx

Tim and Kylie made it downstairs around 10am. They were filled in on what had been discussed earlier that morning. They were all for the trip. They also agreed to change the shop hours to 1pm to 7pm M-F and 11am to 3pm on saturday still closed on sundays. Buisness had slowed down but not enough to hurt them at all. If they needed to schedule an appointment earlier then they would. They needed more time with their famlies. They had been putting in about 55 hours each a week since opening day and sometimes more. It was draining them. Plus they needed more time for their art as well.

" Hey Hermione what brings you here? " Harry motioned for her to step back into his piercing room.

" Well I discussed it with Ron and decided we wanted to have Rose's ears pierced. It's so much easier to have it done when they are babies and I had mine done about this age as well. Would you do them for her? "

" Are you sure Mione? " Harry asked biting his lip. He had never done a babies ears before.

" Yes Harry and we trust you. "

" Alright then. Have a seat here and hold her steady for me. " He went around preping his area. " Look though these and pick out which studs you want for her.

" Ok. " She looked through all the different stones for a while. " I like these rose pink ones for her. "

" Perfect, now hold her still for me. "

Harry said a silent spell so that it wouldn't hurt her ears so bad. Marked them , sucked in a deep breath and pierced her ears. She hardly made a sound. He was relieved.

" See that wasn't so bad. " She was talking more to Harry then to her daughter.

" Here is the solution you use to keep them from getting infected. Rotate them once a day. Leave them in for 6 to 8 weeks before tying to change them. You can give her a mild form of pain relieving potion if they bother her to much that way she won't pull on them. You can look around and pick out another pair for her to take as well. It's on me. " He tickled Rose and made her giggle before he cleaned up the area again.

" Thank you Harry. You did great and thank you for the earings. "

" It's nothing, I get to spoil her just like I do all the other babies. Come on Rose do you want to go

see Draco? "

Rose batted her big brown eyes up at Harry. Harry took her and went to find Draco in the parlor. He was just getting ready for his first customer that should be here soon.

" Look what the cat drug in. " Harry walked closer to Draco smiling. Rose's arms shot out and reached for Draco. " Check out my handy work. " Harry laughed.

" Hi there baby, I see Harry's been putting holes in your precious little ears. They are very pretty by the way. " She was trying to stick her finger in his mouth. Pulling on his bottom lip.

" Awww aren't the both of you just to cute. " Kylie chimed walking back into the parlor near her chair. " Are you here for your first tattoo so soon Rose? " She laughed and tickled Rose's belly.

She laughed and kept pulling on Draco's lip. Everyone just laughed. She was so cute. Looked alot like her mother. She would sure be a heart breaker when she grew up. They just hoped she didn't have Ron's off the wall temper he would show at times.

" I can't believe how alert she is for only being 4 months old. I guess being magical they progress a little faster then muggle children. "

" They do, even though she is only half she doesn't show it. I'm sure you notice it with Blythe. She probably doesn't sleep as much now that she is 2 months old. "

" True, she still sleeps pretty good though. Thank Merlin or we wouldn't of been able to put in the hours we had been. "

" Why don't we take them all for a stroll saturday morning around 11 and then have a picnic in Hosmede park. "

" That sounds good. Draco can chase the twins around. " Riha said gleefully.

" Sure, just bring their brooms. You know that is going to be the first thing they yell about. Fly , fly, fly. " He imitated the twins and everyone laughed.

" Yeah well that is Harry's fault. " Draco laughed.

" Ok then I will see you all on Saturday then. I will meet you all at Harry and Draco's. We are off to Kidz Kingdom to help and visit with the others. "

" Bye Mione, Rose, " They all said their goodbyes.

XxXxXxXxXx

" Ah Hermione , please come in and have a seat. " Kingsley motioned her to a chair infront of his desk.

" You wanted to see me about something sir? "

" Yes. I know we have talked about you coming back and you are admit about staying home with Rose. We have a solution to that, if you will accept that is. " He watched her closely.

" What would that be ? "

" Ginny Weasley's Learning Center. You are going to be there 3 days a week volunteering and Rose will be there as well. We wanted to put you there full time so it would always have Auror protection as well as the recording survalience. You would keep your pay as well. "

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. She sat there for a few minutes thinking it over. She wouldn't be in a dangerous position , she would be with Rose , helping with the children and would keep her pay. How easy could that be.

" Whats the catch sir? " She eye'd him carefully.

" No catch Hermione. Ginny has had more children register then expected and could use the extra help and the protection is for our peace of mind here at the Ministry. We also really hate to lose one of our best Aurors. "

" I'll accept then. Have you spoken to Ginny about this yet? "

" Arthur is talking to her now. I'm sure she will be delighted to have you there helping out and to have the added protection. We can't be to cautious with our next generation of witches and wizards. "

" Thank you Kingsley. I'm going to stop by Ron's office on my way out and tell him the good news. "

" No, thank you Hermione. I'm so glad you accepted to stay on the team. "

Hermione made her way to her husbands office. Ron is going to be so happy now that she won't be moping around the house any longer. She had hated to leave but couldn't risk being in danger now that they had Rose. Kingsley fire called Ginny to tell her the good news.

XxXxXxXxXx

Opening Day October 1st

The staff of Kidz Kingdom were buzzing around with excitement. Today was opening day. They were expecting 45 kids . Ginny never thought so many would sign up so quickly. Angelina would have 10 in her class as well as Nicole. Ginny and Hermione would have 25 children under the age of 5. Narcissa would teach 30 minutes in each of Angelina and Nicole's classes then would be joining Ginny and Hermione to help with the others. They had their hands full. Molly would be offering her hands where ever needed when she wasn't cooking for them.

Draco had stopped by the day before and erected a stone wall all the way around the playground and added a castle for the children to play in. Since Ginny had named it Kidz Kingdom it was only right they had a castle to play in. Sure to be the best place to play.

Neville and Blaise were there bright and early taking pictures of each of the kids and spelling them into an identity book incase something were to ever happen. The photo had a special charm added to it so that it would age with the child. This was so they wouldn't have to keep updating the book. Another saftey measure for the children.

They had learned alot after the last war with Voldemort. Alot of kids were kidnapped as well as adults. It was hard to search for someone if you didn't know what they looked like and they had gained alot of knowledge to aide in cases like this. They had also inducted something similar to the amber alert if a child was missing. An auto alert would be sent through the floo network. They had also developed a special board that you could purchase that would flash the alert on it. Most wizarding famlies had them in their homes now. It was quicker then sending out thousands of owl letters and the alert would also be broadcast on the wizarding radio.

Harry made his way into the Learning center to check up on the twins. He wanted to make sure Ginny and the others were handling things ok 45 kids , thats alot at one time to handle.

" Hawwy!! " The twins yelled running as fast as their little legs would carry them. " Look what we colowed. " They shoved their coloring pages into his hands.

" These are great you two. Have you been behaving for Aunt Ginny today? " Harry asked now that he was eye level with them with his arms wrapped around them on each side.

They nodded their heads smiling. " Did you come to play with us Hawwy? " Wyatt asked.

" No not today Wyatt. I just stopped by to see how you two were enjoying your first day here. I'm sure your mum and dad will be very proud of the both of you. " They nodded their heads again.

" Where's baby ? " Ashtyn asked.

" She is at home with Grandpa James. Now run along and play I'm going to talk with Ginny and Hermione before I head back. I'll see you both soon ok. "

" Okay." They headed back over to the coloring tables.

" Looks like you both have your hands full. " Harry stated to Ginny and Hermione.

" Oh yes, if it weren't for Narcissa and Molly helping out we would be bald already. Very high energy in here today. " Ginny said keeping her eye on the children.

" How are Angelina and Nicole's classes going? "

" Pretty good. They have some very smart children. Hogwarts will have their hands full. " She laughed.

" Marcus Flint Jr don't you dare throw that block. " Hermione warned.

" Sorry Miss Mione. " He layed it down and went back to playing.

" Like father like son? " Harry questioned.

" Apparently. But not as bad, we hope. His mother is really very nice. I don't know what she sees in Marcus. He was such a prat. "

" Well we all have changed. Maybe we can, Hope he has as well? " Harry questioned with hope in his voice.

" Maybe, only time will tell. We haven't spoken to him yet. Not really looking forward to seeing him either. " Hermione said.

" Well I'm sure you will tell me all about it when the time comes. I better be heading back. If you need anything don't hesitate to call. "

" Goodbye Harry. " They both said as he appatraited back into the shop.

" So how was everything? " Riha and Draco asked from the gallery room.

" Good. The kids were having such a great time and apparently there are Flint spawn walking around as well. "

Draco eye'd Harry. " Yes, Marcus Flint Jr tried throwing blocks at another kid while I was there but he did listen well when Mione dared him to throw it. Hopefully he takes after his mother. " Harry laughed.

" Flint was such an ass. I hope his children don't grow up to be like him. Then again maybe he has changed. Never thought you would see me the way I am now huh? "

" You shush. " Harry said and layed a kiss on his husband. " You were an ass too but you weren't Flint. I hope his son doesn't have his teeth. " They all broke out laughing even Riha when Harry conjured a picture of the poor bloke from school.

" Poor child. " was all she said heading back into the parlor shaking her had along the way. Her next client had just arrived.

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N - If you all have any suggestions about up and coming events or chapters you would like to see let me know! I love to have my readers get involved. I also just found out that I will be getting a little niece come July. I always call the baby by the girl name she chose and not the boy hehe, Yeah I wanted a girl and it worked!! I have a daughter 3 god daughters and 1 god son I think we needed another girl. He will have his hands full protecting all of them ) Ok until next time... Another chapter will probably be up either friday night or this weekend.


	6. Back In Georgia Again

Along With Time

XxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter 6 - In Georgia once Again

A/n : There is a bit of lemon in this chapter for those of you who have been waiting for it. I had to tone it down though. It was errr pretty graphic the first time I wrote it. ) So be warned - Mature content ahead.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Draco had been working on his paintings for the last 4 hours when he finally relaxed looking at his last creation. It was like nothing he had done before and wasn't sure how the idea even came to him. It looked to be different raging storms crashing together. Blended to become one. It looked dark and evil. The only thing that brought the picture light was the lone white owl that seemed to be flying through to the calm of the storm. Hedwig of course was the insiration of the owl. The longer he thought on the painting maybe it represented all the raging storms and turmoil that he and Harry had been through in their lives. Finally resting in the calm of the storm that has long since past.

Draco didn't want to think on it much longer he just hoped that it would be bought and would raise money for the new treatment center.

Another picture he had done was of a white horse with a grey mane and tail in the center of a vibrant green field. The woman in the picture wore a white flowing strapless gown with dark red satin ribbon that weaved through the hem of her skirt. She wore white matching gloves that reached up mid bicep. The same ribbon weaved around her arm but tied into bows. Her hair was a dark brown almost deep red done in a loose bun on the top of her head with ringlets of curls hanging all around. A band of red and white flowers danced around her head tucked neatly behind dainty pointed ears. Her eyes were suprisingly dark with flecks of red but weren't scary to look at they were mystical in their own right. Diamonds glistend in her ears. White almost transparent wings flowered out from her back with small traces of the same deep red. A fae princess he thought but really had no idea what to say or think about what he had painted. It made him think strangly about the image of his daughter he had painted. Some strange realm that must exsist some how hidden. The mysteriousness of the painting alone would bring attention and surely be bought. The third he would give was the one he had redone of his dream. He decided to do a fourth but this one was just of the beach in Georgia at sunset. The tide rolling in erasing the days events away. Calm and peaceful.

After he was satisfied he headed over to Riha's with his paintings so she could get them ready for travel.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Narcissa and Severus appeard through the floo into Harry and Draco's living room.

" Mother, Severus. " Draco greeted kissing his mother on the cheek.

" Hello dear. " She smiled warmly.

" Are you sure about this? " Harry questioned. He looked nervous.

" Harry dear everything will be fine. I know how hard it is staying away from your child for the firs time. You have nothing to worry about. "

Severus was now holding Blythe. He was talking to her in a low voice and making her giggle. He looked up seeing the stress on Harry's face. He handed the baby back to him.

" Here Harry, I made these for you so you would be more at peace being away from her. " He placed a silver bracelet upon her wrist that disappeared with a flash of light. He then placed one on Harry and Draco.

" This is a monitoring bracelet. It will let you know if she is in distress or if harm has come to her. If something should happen simply speak her name pressing onto the bracelet and you will be transported directly to her. "

Harry relaxed and his face wore a slight smile. " Thank you Severus. That brings more relief to my mind. "

Draco stood smiling with a hidden smirk. " She will be just fine with them love. We must get ready now. I'm sure they are anxious to get her home and spoil her rotten for the night. "

XxXxXxXxXxX

Draco and Harry apprated into a new wizarding disctrict of the old Knockturn alley called Lime Litez. This is the nightlife district. They walked across the street towards the new club opening tonight called Rikon. Draco led Harry past the line that was spiraling down the street around the corner and to the front. The wizard standing guard at the front was an old friend of Victor Krum's that Draco had befriended years ago. He smiled and nodded permitting them entrance into the club.

From the doorway on either side booths lined the walls. Looking ahead was a large glass dance floor where lights danced from below. With the change of each song the lights also changed and dance around. To either side was a staircase that led upstairs. The backwall was taken up by a crystalized bar and what looked like ice sculptures.

Upstairs were various large rooms some open some private. They were done in darker tones a romantic setting with glowing fireplaces, large comfortable couches and plush chairs each with coffee and end tables. Soft music danced around the room but didn't interfere with conversations. The private rooms were just the same but each held a bathroom and a large bed. Harry shook his head and left the room.

Downstairs they both enjoyed drinks and made their way to the dance floor. It took a bit for their eyes to adjust to the lights and soon were dancing, lost in the crowd of bodies all around them. Dancing close after hours they felt arms snaking around them from both sides. Bodies pressed close from behind but couldn't see who it was. They tensed and then heard laughter . They both broke free turning to face two laughing faces of their friends. Blaise and Neville were near tears laughing so hard at the expressions that were lying on their friends faces.

" I wish you both could see the expressions on your faces." Blaise spoke through his laughter.

" Yeah. I..." Neville couldn't finish his sentence.

" How long have you both been here? " Blaised asked.

" You two..." Draco snarled. " Not even funny. "

" Come on lets go get some drinks. " Neville drug Harry by the arm and Blaise drug Draco. They gathered drinks and headed towards the booths.

" We have been here for about 3 hours. I'm suprised we didn't see you until now. Sorry for scaring you. " Blaise said.

" You didn't scare us, just shocked us. I was about to blast whoever had the nerve to touch my husband. " Harry said swallowing a shot of whiskey.

" It really was funny though, sorry. " Neville offered in return.

After thinking about it they all broke out into laughter and hit the dance floor once again. Two hours had passed since then. At 3am the last song had been set into motion. Slow, and seductive rythems danced through their forms. It was hot and erotic. Draco drug Harry towards the door and apprated them back to their home.

Panting hard they landed in the upstairs hallway. Hands roaming each others bodies like they had new terrain to explore. Sweat glistend their skin as buttons flew to the floor, shirts, shoes left laying in the hallway. Harry pushed Draco through their bedroom door and to the bed. It was to hot he banished the rest of their clothing.

Whimpers excaping their lips. " Want ...you...Need you..."

" So sexy..." They wrestled each other for dominance. The passion , desire and need to be so close, taken by each other had been long time hidden by life in general. Put on the back burner until they both exploded.

Tongues lapped at each others skin. Hands gripped and stroked. Bodies melded into one another.

" Oh god Harry." Draco moaned out in pure pleasure. He grabbed ahold of Harry's head and pulled him closer, mashing his mouth to his in a hard warrented kiss to keep him from screaming in pure pleasure that his body just couldn't take at the moment. He trembled pulling away, breathing much harder as Harry slowed the rythem of their bodies down to catch their breaths.

Harry pinned Draco's hands so he couldn't touch himself. He wasn't going to let him release yet, no not yet. He picked up his speed forcing more pleas and moans from his husbands lips and released his orgasm forcfully.

Panting and pulling away he collapsed ontop of Draco. " I need to feel you Dray. Now ...please. " Placing another heated kiss on Draco's lips, slipping his toungue in and ravishing his hot mouth. Harry got on his knees while Draco crawled in behind him positioning himself to give Harry just what he craved.

Hot fire rushed through Draco's body entering his lovers body, rocking to the rythem Harry had already begun to move. Holding his hip firm with one hand and gliding his other over and down the rippling muscles of Harry's back slick with sweat. He pulled Harry more upright with himself. He grabbed Harry by the hair and tugged. Exposing his neck further. More whimpers escaping Harry's lips. Draco bit down painfully into Harry's shoulder.

" Naagh , more. " Harry moaned.

Harder, faster , his hand snaking down the front of Harry's body. Wrapping his long delicate fingers around his husbands pulsating erection he matched the rythem stroke for stroke.

Animalistic growls and moans escaped both of their mouths as their bodies shook with each others release.They collapsed together panting trying to slow each other's breathing and heart beats. Wrapped up in each others bodies they fell asleep not even bothering to cover up.

XxXxXxXxXxX

After only an hour of sleep Harry work up and began to work his fingers playfully over Draco's body. Tongue and mouth following the same trail. His mouth reaching it's intended target. A smile quirking his lips as he lapped his toungue around and over Draco's still rock hard member. The two were at it again. This lasted all day long not even bothering to stop and eat. They were even creating new rooms in the house for their activities and banishing them away when they were done. A single swing hung from the cielling in one room. Another held various toys, flavored lube, chocolate , fruit and silk pillows.

This was the first chance they had gotten to loose themselves in each other since the baby had been born and they were taking advantage of it. They had nothing else to do. Lily and James had Blythe tonight and they were warned not to come near. They would have her all to themselves in Georgia and they wanted to spend all the time they could with her alone. The same thoughts Narcissa and Snape had. They would be leaving for Georgia sunday at 6pm.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Jaquie had arranged for them to take her personal jet. Harry and Draco were impressed with the inside. Instead of seats like normal each wall was lined with what looked like plush couches but had sections to it so you could recline in them and take a nap. There were saftey seats for the children, a bar/kitchen area, large tv , a chess area and 2 bathrooms. The flight wouldn't be half bad with luxury like this. They would be in Georgia before they knew it.

Making sure the children were safe in their seats they landed 8 hours later in Atlanta, Georgia. Leona greeted them and helped with their things. She led them to a safe aparating point and landed them in her Inn where they would be staying.

" All of your rooms are on the main floor here. I figured it would be easier with the children and also closer to my room as well. It's so good to see you all again. I'm glad you all could make it. "

" It's good to be back here Leona. We've missed you. " Riha said to her friend.

Brad and Tim took the kids to settle down for the night. Blythe was just waking up when Leona stepped closer to Draco.

" Oh Harry, Draco she's beautiful. " Leona took Blythe in her arms and looked her over with a smile on her face.

" She is. " Draco said back to her.

" I'm going to go put our things away and let you 2 chat. Don't spoil her to much while I'm away. " Harry said to Leona and Draco. Being magical alot could happen in a second flat.

" Oh I wouldn't do that. " She said playfully towards Harry's retreating back.

" Uh huh. " He called over his shoulder.

XxXxXxXxXxX

" Jaquie. " Riha said greeting her long time friend with a warm hug. " It's so good to see you again. Thank you for asking us to be apart of this. I want you to meet the other artist that has donated for the center. This is Draco Potter-Malfoy. "

" So nice to meet you Draco and thank you for helping out with this project. "

" It's nice to meet you as well. It's something that is close to my heart as well. Thank you for inviting us. " He kissed her hand after speaking.

" I hear your making quite a name for yourself. "

" I wouldn't say that. Just doing what I enjoy. " He smiled playfully.

" These are impressive. Some of your work is emotional. That is good. "

" Thank you. "

" So what did you bring for the world to see Riha. I can't wait to see them. "

One of the paintings she brought was just of a little town during christmas time with snow blanketing the ground. It seemed to be a mixture of Godric's Hollow and Hogsmede. The next one were of children playing at a park, lots of landscape involved. She also donated 3 black and white photo's she had done and the last was a mini scrapbook she had done that included 24 mini sketches of some of her original works she had done all over the world.

" The scrapbook is a mini version of the original one I still own. I have only sold one other copy of this that went for $5000.00 if that will help out with what starting bid you want to use for it. It really doesn't matter to me as long as it helps out with the center. "

" It's wonderful Riha. I can't thank you enough. Lets go get these set up in the holding room. "

The two followed Jaquie and scouted out the other pieces she had already aquired for the auction.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The next day Draco , Harry, Riha and Brad took the kids down to the beach. Harry was sitting close to the water that he could reach out and touch it but wasn't getting him wet by just sitting there. Draco walked over to check on them. He quickly placed Blythe's feet in the wet sand and wrote her name next to it and her age. Draco snapped a picture of it . He then dipped her toes in the water and more pictures were taken. She would giggle when her toes hit the water. They couldn't wait until she was older and could actually take her in. She would surely love it.

" Mum , Dad " Wyatt yelled running down the beach along with his sister she was screaming for Hawwy and Dwaco.

" Look " They both shoved their hands forwards showing off the shells they had found along the beach. Draco took more pictures. It was just to cute how excited their little faces were.

" Those are pretty. You should put them in your bucket so you can keep them " Their mother told them.

" Really? Wow. " They ran back towards where they had ditched their buckets and quickly deposited them. In search for more they headed down the other way.

They spent about 3 hours at the beach with the kids just enjoying the relaxation and excitement the kids let off. They packed up and headed back to the Inn for dinner .

After dinner Kylie took the twins up to their room for an activity. She had let them paint a picture on some extra canvas she had brought with her. Once they were done she examined it thoughtfully. They could probably use this. Sure it was just a bunch of colors that looked to be smeared and thrown at the canvas but after looking at it a while it looks almost as if someone actually invested time into it and meant it to look that way.

" Riha look at this, what do you think? "

" Wild. I've never seen you paint that way before. You should give it to Jaquie. "

" I didn't do this, your children did. Kinda the same thought I had in mind. " She laughed.

" Woah. I guess we could. I doubt anyone would even notice. " She quickly signed her childrens names in the corner and left it to dry. Walking out of the room with her sister. A proud smile on her face.

Tomorrow would be a long day. They had decided to take the kids to the zoo for the first time and maybe do a little shopping after they took the new painting by to Jaquie. It made her proud.

XxXxXxXxXxX

A/N - Sorry this took a little longer then expected. If life doesn't get in the way it's work.


	7. A Busy Life

Along With Time

XxXxXxXxX

Chapter 7 - A busy Life

XxXxXxXxX

The sun was shinning brightly today and the tempature was just perfect. A great day to spend at the zoo. Harry pushed Blythe in her stroller Draco walking along side and the twins clunched their parents hands. They were so excited. The twins tried to drag their parents as best as they could. They just weren't moving fast enough for them. All they wanted was to get to the animals pronto.

" Monkeys!" They screetched and broke free from their parents hands as their chubby little legs raced towards the monkey cages. They were up in trees and walking around the grounds of their cage. Some were peeking their heads out of the windows of a boat that rested in a small lake in the center.

" Up mum up. " Wyatt said so he could get a better look. His twin following for her father to pick her up as well. Their faces were beaming with delight watching the small creatures.

" Can we play to mum? " Wyatt asked batting his eyes.

" No sweetheart you can't play with them. "

He pouted out his lip and Ashtyn followed suit. It just wasn't going to work. Not this time.

Draco took pictures of them infront of the monkeys. This broke their pouting faces. They smiled and pointed telling him all about them. They proceeded through the zoo and each time they stopped Draco took pictures of his excited godchildren. He couldn't wait until Blythe was old enough to do the same.

It was really funny when they entered the room that held the elephants. They were suprised they were actually inside instead of outside. It was such a beautiful day.

" Ewww it stinky in here. " Wyatt said holding his nose trying to breathe though his mouth only. Poor Ashtyn was gagging and trying not to throw up from the smell that met her nose. She had a weak stomach for such smells and Brad had to take her back outside with Harry and Blythe while the others continued on. Wyatt didn't last much longer himself. He didn't ever want to vist them again unless they were outside. Riha and Draco just laughed. It really was a horrible smell but they couldn't use magic being in a muggle zoo.

After lunch Draco took Blythe from her stroller and walked her around while the others went to the petting part of the zoo. The kids loved the idea of being able to feed them. Ashtyn scrunched her little face up at the goat who was being stingy and devoured all of the food she had to feed them all with. Harry had to get more for her before she started to cry. Riha had captured that on film as well.

After leaving the zoo they headed over to the park that was near. They stopped by a local store and bought some bread to take with them. They parked near the lake and took the children down. The ducks were out and about and the kids were excited to get near them. Sitting on a bench they helped them feed the ducks. Blythe just watched with wide eyes from Draco's arms. Harry took pictures of the kids feeding them and some of Blythe's reactions.

Ashtyn took off chasing the ducks. It ended up them chasing her.

" Hawwwwwy help help. " She screamed when they began to chase her.

Harry had to run after her. He swooped her up before they ducks caught up to the wailing toddler. Her brother was not so brave to try after seeing what they were doing to his sister.

" Shhh it's ok sweetie they only wanted your bread. They won't hurt you. " He had soothed her crying eyes by the time they made it back to the others. They took them across the small road back towards the car to play on the mini playground area. They loved the merry - go - round. The swings were to high for them alone so Draco and Harry swung with them on their laps. Baby Blythe had fallen back asleep in Riha's arms. It had been hours since they had set out for their adventure. Hours later they were heading back to the Inn.

The children were completely worn out from the days activities including the baby. They had enjoyed themselves and that was all that mattered. Upon returning Kylie and Tim had taken the kids up to their room so they could get cleaned up. They had a small dinner and were read stories while they rested in their beds. Half way through the book they were fast asleep. It was only around 7pm , earlier then they usually went to bed. Hopefully it wouldn't mean a much earlier wake up.

XxXxXxXxX

Leona sat in the lounge holding Blythe and reading to the twins when the adults came downstairs to say goodbye. She was keeping the children while the others headed to the auction that was taking place today.

" Is there anything else you need Leona before we head out? " Harry asked.

" No, no dear I believe we have everything we need. You go and enjoy yourselves as we plan to do. I'm really looking forward to the time with them. "

" Alright then. Have fun kids. If you need us don't hesitate to call. "

They each took turns saying goodbye to Leona and the children and headed out to meet Jaquie at her auction gallery.

By the time they arrived there were already thousands of people seated in the gallery. They didn't expect to see so many turn out for the event. They headed backstage to take their places and wait for the auction to begin.

" Thank you ladies and gentlemen for showing such support with us today. I am sure you will not be disappointed with the display of art we have for you. As you are well aware of all the money will go directly to the new cancer treatment center helping those who need such teatments and otherwise would not be able to afford them. "

Jaquie's eyes scanned the crowd and let them settle back down.

" Here with us today are some very special guest. I'm sure you will be pleased. Without further ado I would like to introduce Riha , Brad, Kylie and Tim Vaness , Draco & Harry Potter Malfoy of Artistic Impressions. "

As they stepped out on stage they were met with a standing applause. It was a little overwhelming for them. Especially for Draco and Harry. They smiled and waved to the people in the crowd. Riha stepped up to the podium.

" Thank you all. On behalf of Artistic Impressions and our loyal customers back in London we are glad to present to the cancer treatment center a donation of $100,000 dollars. Every penny of this donation came from 1 day of free tattoos done by our staff along with donations from our customers of that day. Kylie , Draco and myself have also donated art to be auctioned here today. Thank you all for supporting such a cause that is so close to our hearts and our family. " She smiled and stepped away for Jaquie to take back over.

" Thank you so much Riha . " She nodded her thanks to the rest of them who were standing united with her.

" Let the bidding begin. " She directed her staff to begin bringing out the first set of art to be auctioned.

Draco was taken aback by how much his art had went for. This was the first time his art had really been recognized. His work had brought in $18,000 alone. Harry was just as shocked. Kylie's work had brought in

$ 27,000 with only 3 pieces. Riha had brought in the most since she had donated more then the others and she was such a famous artist to begin with added to the amount. Her work went for a total of $225,000.

After the short break Kylie and Tim took over for Jaquie. They had about 3 more hours to go before all the art would be sold. It was going well. Better then she had expected. Working behind the scenes they had aquired 7 more donations from buisnesses and a few art lovers who were unable to attend the auction.

Hours after everyone had cleared from the gallery they were getting their first estimated figures. It wasn't long after everything was finally done that they had collected

$2.3 million dollars for the center. It was nearing 8pm now and they all headed over to the center to present the final figures. The money would be presented at a confrence in 2 days.

XxXxXxXxX

Ariving back at the Inn they found the twins camped out on the lounge floor fast asleep. Blythe was sleeping in a bassenet next to Leona who was curled up on the plush sofa reading a book. Pictues the kids had colored layed neatly on the tables and books were scattered all around. They were exhausted and Leona looked to be just as worn out. The twins had obviously kept her very busy the entire day.

" I see they wore you out. " Riha offered her friend a chuckle and a warm smile.

" Yes they sure did but not before I wore them out. They have been asleep for a while now but I didn't want to disturb them. They just look to peaceful. "

" Yeah, once they are asleep they usually do not stir. We are very thankful for that. I'm sure it won't last to much longer though once they get older. "

" True. Before you know it they won't want to go to bed and fight you most of the time to do so. " She laughed.

" Well we will enjoy it while we can. Thank you so much for keeping them tonight. "

" The pleasure was all mine. I'll help them to their beds."

" No thats ok, you have done enough. We can manage you go get some much needed sleep and don't worry about waking early for breakfast we will handle it. "

As soon as the kids were all safely tucked into bed the adults crashed from exhaustion themselves. The next day no one had stirred until around 10am, not even the baby. Well needed sleep for everyone after the busy filled week they had all had. They would be leaving for home the following day. It had been a nice vacation but they were all ready to get back home.

XxXxXxXxX

Over the next several months the holidays kept them quite busy. It was the twins first real Christmas. Riha had taken formal pictures of all the children for family and friends. Presents were attacked and paper was strewn all over the living room on Christmas morning. Blythe was waving paper around in her little hands and trying to shred it apart even more. It was colorful and made noise thats all that mattered to her at the moment. The twins were in the floor playing with new toys. Occupied for the time being. Christmas dinner was at James and Lily's this year and Molly still insisted on helping out with all the cooking.

Draco and Riha had been discussing opening a small art gallery in Diagon Alley. This way they could bring their art to life for the wizarding world. They also had discussed a portion from each sale would continue to be donated to the cancer treatment center in Georgia. It was something both were very passionate about. They both decided to share their idea with their family at Christmas dinner. It would be alot on their shoulders with the shop they already own and the learning center owned by Ginny. Everyone was already working except for James who had been keeping Blythe and the twins before they started attending Ginny's daycare. They needed to decide who would run what if they decided to follow through with their new plan.

The day after Christmas both Draco and Harry both recieved new tattoos. In Chinese Calligraphy Harry got Dragon on the back of his neck in Cao Shu script for

( Draco his dragon). Draco had Dreams come True done in Xing Shu script. For his life now with his happy family. For his dreams truely had come true. Both had deep meaning for them and next they would be getting Blythe's name and birthday down the underneath of their forearms.

XxXxXxXxX

New years was quiet this year. Draco and Harry decided to stay home with the baby and celebrate together. Something they hadn't ever done. It was nice for once. Their lives were so busy they hardly ever had time for one another anymore. They spent the night reading to the baby and playing with her in the floor. They all ended up falling asleep early that night. Draco and Harry curled up together on the plush couch in front of the fire and Blythe in her play pen right next to them.

XxXxXxXx

A/N - If I decide to proceed with the new Art Gallery I need a name. Here is your chance to name it. I will take the suggestions and have a vote on them. The info on the chinese tattoo and calligraphy came from this website where you can view what their tats would look like. The work on this site is not my work. I used it to give you all a visual of what their tats may look like.


	8. Parties Galore

Along With Time

XxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter - 8 Parties Galore

XxXxXxXxXxX

By late spring Riha and Draco had opend their new art gallery in Diagon Alley working there full time. Tim and Kylie now ran Artistic Impressions full time with the help of Harry a few days a week. Draco and Riha both did paintings for the gallery that also included family portraits when appointments were made. Riha also did photography in the back part of the gallery next to the room Draco did most of the painted family portraits. She even had props that people could change into if they so chose to do so. It was exciting for their customers who had never done anything like that before. Buisness was good. It was the only shop avaliable in the area that offered such things. 

Kidz Kingdom was busy as always. Ginny now had a waiting list do to the demand for her services. She couldn't take anymore kids in without anymore help. Blaise had mentioned to her that his cousin might be avaliable to lend her a helping hand and would notify her when he recieved a reply back. This would help out during the summer. Things would slow down once school started in September. 

At the end of the week Blaise had recieved a reply back. Ginny would be meeting with Skyler on sunday. Blaise had other ideas in his mind on the meeting. He was bound and determined to bring them together as more then just 

co-workers. Skyler was the same age as Ginny and currently teaching at a small school in Italy. He had been wanting to move closer to his family and was rather bored in Italy. It had been the perfect chance and Blaise jumped at the oppurtunity. 

Draco , Harry and Blythe were currently in Godric's Hollow spending time with Luna at the Inn. They were helping her get things in order to move to Hogsmede in the same area they lived in. Luna really wanted to be closer to her friends she considered family. Since both of her parents were gone now they were all she had. It had became quite lonely at the Inn and for the last few months she had been training her assistant to take over. It was time to move on. 

XxXxXxXxXxX

Ginny was sitting at the front desk when the door opend and in walked Blaise and Skyler. Lifting her head her eyes met Mr talk dark and handsome. Standing at 6 ft 5 in tall, dark slightly curly short hair and smooth tan skin that had her mouth hanging slightly open. What had her so mesmerized was his rather big pale blue eyes with long dark eyelashes. They were every girls dream. Being it was now May the days were warmer and Skyler sure was not from around here. He was wearing slightly baggy black jean shorts that complimented his well toned legs , a red, black and white plaid button down shirt that was open with a white tank top underneath . Her eyes roamed over every muscle that was visible to her eyes. She knew she was gawking but didn't care at the moment. Her eyes raised and looked at a smirking Blaise. She narrowed her eyes at him and smirked back. Oh yes she knew exactly what he was up to. 

" Hello, I'm didn't realise that Blaise was bringing me straight here I would of changed into something more appropriate first. I'm Skyler by the way. " He flashed a charming smile. 

Ginny finally found her voice and spoke suddenly. " Oh No it's alright. I like dressing comfortably myself. We are rather casual here. No need to be so formal. I'm Ginny. Ginny Weasley, It's nice to finally meet you Skyler. Hello Blaise. " She would be drilling Blaise much later over this. 

Blaise walked over and gave Ginny a hug. " He's single to by the way. " He whispered pulling away while giving her a mischevious grin. 

" I'll deal with you later. " She whispered back and Blaise laughed. 

" I'm sure you will. " He turned around and patted Skyler on the shoulder. " I'll be back in about 30 minutes. I'm going to a shop down the street while you two talk. " He laughed and went out the door. 

" Sorry about him. " Skyler said. 

" Oh I'm quite use to Blaise by now. It's when he and Neville are together with Draco, Harry and Ron you need to worry about. " They laughed and headed to her back office to talk. 

When Blaise arrived back they had just finished up the paper work. Skyler Zabini would be starting his new job the first week of June after finishing up his time in Italy. Ginny was very pleased with her new employee and if Blaise had his way would possibly be enjoying his company on many future dates. She could only imagine what he was planning on in that head of his. She was sure her friends would be in on this was as well. It was time for her to start investigating the situation. 

" Thank you Skyler. " Ginny said to him as he was getting ready to leave with Blaise. " I look forward to working with you in a few weeks. " 

" The pleasure is all mine. I will see you then. Good bye. " They both left Kidz Kingdom leaving a very happy Ginny behind. 

Ginny took out her book and began to call upon those who were on her waiting list. She would be taking in 10 more now that Skyler was on board. That would put her at 55 kids attending come June. Narcissa would only be teaching twice a week during the summer so she could spend time with Severus while school was out but that wouldn't hurt her buisness at all. Narcissa only taught the kids from the other classes and didn't have one full time of her own. 

With a smile Ginny headed home. It was getting close to dinner time and everyone would be arriving within the hour. It was still family dinner night at her parents Manor. She stopped suddenly when she realised that Skyler would be there as well possibly since he was staying with Blaise and Neville. She apparated away in a hurry leaving a rather loud crack behind. She had lots to do to get ready. Even though she had just met him a few hours ago she wanted to make sure she looked extra good for dinner. 

XxXxXxXxXxX

Harry and Draco sat in the living room of their home looking through all the photos of their little girl they had taken since the day she was born. 

" I can't believe she will be one on saturday. " Draco said to Harry as he flipped another page. 

" I know. It seems just like yesterday she said her first word. " Harry said. Glancing over to their little girl who was fast asleep on her makeshift pile of blankets she gathered up and layed down on. 

" Took her first step. " Draco said following Harry's trail to land on the beautiful blonde locks of his daughter. 

They rattled a list back and fourth like this as they flipped through the album. A tear streak running down each of their cheeks. Joy from watching their precious little girl grow, sad because to them she was growing up way to fast. 

XxXxXxXxXxX

The twins now two years old ran around the backyard at Harry and Draco's helping Ron with the last of the decorations for the birthday girls party. They were energetic and always wanting to help with everything. 

Hermione was sitting with Rose who just recently turned one and Blythe playing while the adults finished up the last minute things. It was a big event like the others had recently had. They were all worn out over the last few months from all the party planning that had taken place. They had decided the next few years would be smaller and more quiet until they reached 5 or 10 marking major life events 11 being the most important one to come next. They would all be heading to Hogwarts then. 

Blythe squealed and giggled when she opend the present that held her first broom. She could now fly with the twins and Rose. Of course each gift she opend had recieved the same excitement from her. All recorded by Hermione so they could watch it for years to come. 

" Can I fly daddy? " She asked Draco. 

" Sure sweetheart. Lets have cake first ok? " 

" Ok, Papa can we have cake now? " 

" Aren't you going to blow out your candle first? " Harry asked his daughter. She sure did act older then any other 1 year old. 

Blythe smiled and enhaled the biggest breath her little lungs could hold and blew out her candle. She smiled at everyone that was sitting around. They all cheered and wished her Happy Birthday one last time before slicing the cake and passing it around. 

" You sure are getting big ladybug" Lily said to her. Ladybug was the nickname she had always called her. She called Rose Junebug. 

" I'm a big girl now mamaw like Ash and Rose. " 

" You sure are and I bet you can fly just like your papa and daddy. They were some of the best flyers when they were younger. " 

" Now mum , you say that like we're old . " Harry retorted listening to his mother talk to Blythe. 

" No dear, your just...older. " She earned some laughs from others sitting within earshot of the conversation. 

The rest of the evening the adults sat around chatting and watching the younger children fly around on their brooms. When they tired out from that Blaise, Neville and the Twins chased them around the playground. They intended to wear the children out but it ended up the other way. The adults ended up taking a rest while the children carried on with their antics and games. 

Andromeda sat and watched Blythe. She had been keeping a watchful eye over her since she was born. Knowing her powers she wanted to be able to help Harry and Draco through things they would be facing. 

Later that night she sat down with them. Everyone long gone and Blythe fast asleep in her room. It was time to tell them a little about what they should do. 

" Blythes powers will grow with each year. Right now she has alot of energy so using her powers now won't tire her out. As she gets older though, depending on how strong she is this may not be the case. It may tire her out more I really can't say for sure though. So far no one else has discovered what her gift is. It would be wise to keep it that way which I am sure you intend on doing anyhow. " 

" Yes, we've talked about that already. We don't want anyone to try and exploit her or take the chance on something worse happening. " Harry answered her. 

" I don't believe there is much of a threat in that reguards but, if the word gets out you just may have every person who is sick or injured knocking on your door instead of them going to St. Mungo's or a medi witch. I would also hate for them to try and use her for healing things they can not. " 

" No, I wouldn't let them use her that way. Now when she gets older and feels that she wants to try and help like that , well then that will be her decision only. They won't bother her if they know whats best for them. They know better then to mess with our family. If they don't well then..." Draco slowed his train of thought down. 

" Then they will be reminded with just who they are dealing with. " Harry finished for him. 

" Yes, I don't believe we will have a problem. Just keep a close eye on her. Monitor her as I will be. She is in control of her healing powers much different then the magic she will produce. Those accidents should still occur but she might be in more control of them as well. She is a gifted child. " 

" Thank you Andromeda. We are grateful for all the help you are giving us. " Harry said. 

" No problem dears. Your family and family means everything to me. " 

After Andromeda left Harry and Draco snuggled up on the couch. Enjoying the quiet house and finally resting after a long day. Dobby had cleaned up most of the party insisting they not lift a finger. They had already done so much and it was his turn to pitch in. Harry poped in the dvd and they both sat and watched the birthday party over again. Laughing at things they had missed while attending to other things. Hermione really did a great job with capturing the party on video. The wizarding world was incorporating such muggle things into their world. It was much easier to magic them to work then to pull memories from others that were there and watching it all in a pensieve. 

XxXxXxXxXxX

Draco left the gallery early monday to visit his mother. He apparated into the the sitting room of Malfoy Manor and set out to find her. Narcissa was found in the back sunroom reading. It brought back memories for Draco when he was a child. She always loved to sit in that room and read with the sun shinning bright and warm but the room was charmed to be comfortably cool. 

" Hello mother. " Draco greeted finally after watching her with a smile on his face. 

" Hello Dragon. I was wondering how long you were going to stand there and watch me. " She let out a small laugh. 

" It just brought back memories thats all. " 

" So what do I owe this pleasure. Is Harry and Blythe ok?" 

" Oh yes, they are fine I came to ask you something actually. " 

" Come sit down. I'll get us some tea. " 

Narcissa made her way back to the sun room with a small pitcher of ice tea. It was something she liked to drink in the summer after having some with Riha one day. She didn't think it would be any good. Never having it before but now it's something she did every day at noon on a hot day. 

" I see Riha has rubbed off on you again. " 

" Yes well, sometimes change is good. Don't you agree Dragon, now what is it you wanted to ask? " 

" I was wondering if you would possibly help Riha out at the gallery for a week. I am taking Harry away for his birthday and don't want to leave her alone to run the gallery. Harry doesn't know of course. It is our little secret. James and Lily are going to keep Blythe. They said that if you wanted to spend time with her as well just to let them know. We didn't want to interfere with your teaching days." 

" I would be glad to help out Dragon. I can keep Blythe anytime. My teaching days can be anytime really, It's only a few days a week now that Severus is home. He is actually in the lab, I'm sure you probably knew that already. " She laughed. 

" I figured as much. Would you like to keep her Friday - Monday then? James and Lily can keep her Sunday through Thursday ? Or you all can just work it out amongst yourselves. Incase something comes up. " 

" Sounds wonderful. I will go by and visit with them this afternoon. Severus will be thrilled. He just might make a little potions master out of her yet. " 

" Well, I'm sure with all the help she gives him and the things he teachers her she won't be one to blow up her cauldrons in his classes. " Draco laughed. 

" True, she might not have to take the class at all by then." 

" Are you both picking on me again? " Severus said when he walked into the room. 

" Merlin no dear, we wouldn't do that. " Narcissa flashed her husband an innocent smile.

" So, where is my little potions princess? " He asked Draco. 

" She is at the learning center. I just stopped by to ask mother if the both of you would mind keeping her part of the week while Harry and I are away. James and Lily will have her as well. " 

" We would be delighted. I'm sure Cissa has already spoken? " 

" Of course. She wouldn't dare pass that chance up. " 

" Honestly , she is my grandaughter how could I ? " 

" Thank you mother, Severus it means alot to us. I will let James and Lily know you will be stopping by to make the arrangements. " 

" Give Harry and Blythe our love. " Narcissa hugged her son before he left. 

Draco's next destination was to check on the very place he would be taking Harry. He wanted to make sure it was in good condition before arriving with his husband. Taking Dobby along with him they floo'd into the front room of the place to inspect its condition. It was some what dusty from not using it for a while. The house elves had many places to keep up with and this must of been one of the ones mother had went slack on. 

" Dobby we need this place ready by next week. Can you do that for me and Harry? " 

" Oh yes Master Draco sir. Dobby can do anything. " 

" Thank you Dobby. I don't want Harry to know about this it is a suprise for his birthday. You can bring along any of the other house elves you need ok. Could you please make sure the fridge is well stocked and there is plenty of bottled water and other beverages oh and plenty of fresh fruit. " 

" Yes sir. Dobby is pleased to be helping wich such an important task. Thank you sir Is that all sir? " 

" That is all Dobby, thank you. Lets get back before anyone finds out where we are. " 

Draco headed over to Rikon. His next mission was to book the club for the night of Harry's birthday. 

" Draco, it's good to see you mate. What can I do for you?" 

" Soran, good to see you to. I was wondering if I could book the club for a private party July 31st. Harry's birthday of course. " 

" Sure thing. You want the drinks included I supose? " 

" Of course. It would be much easier to have an open bar then to supply the stuff myself. Price is not a problem. " 

" Of course not and since you have brought much buisness my way and are such a good friend I'm throwing in the discount. " 

" Thanks mate." 

" No problem. I'm sure Trent wouldn't mind being the DJ either. I know he is both of your favorites. " 

Draco left the club satisfied with everything that was falling into place. This would be the best birthday party he had ever thrown for Harry. Next he would have to make out the guest list and Hermione was just the person to help him. 

" Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Neville, Brad, Riha, Tim , Kylie, Fred, George, Nicole, Angelina , Luna ,Ginny, Charlie, Bill, Skyler, Seamus, Victor, Jaquie , leona , Tonks, Remus and the Auror Department. Is that everyone? " Hermione asked Draco. 

" I believe so our parents would feel uncomfortable so we are having dinner with them seperate from the party. If we have forgotten anyone just add them to the list. It's been such a long day already. Thank you again for helping with the list Mione. If I think of anyone else I will let you 

know. " 

" Your welcome Draco. I will start on the invitations after I put Rose down for a nap. " 

" Thanks. " Draco waved as he disappeared and headed back to the gallery. 

XxXxXxXxXxX

A/N - I'm having writers block again! I might go ahead and skip ahead in the story. There isn't much going on in their lives at the moment. The children will be growing up and I believe the story is now at its turning point , the children growing up and other things poping up in life. Any suggestions from my fans would help out greatly! I hope you all are still enjoying the story. I feel like I'm boring everyone! 

Happy St. Patrick's Day! 


	9. Preperations

Along With Time

XxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter 9 - Preperations

XxXxXxXxXxX

Draco checked in with Riha back at the gallery to make sure everything was ok. It had been a pretty slow day and she reassured him everything was fine. 

" I'll call if I need your help now get. You have a party to plan. " 

" Thanks Riha. I owe ya one. " 

" I'll hold ya to it. " She winked and waved him out the door. 

Draco headed to the party shop. It was his next stop. Thinking about the vacation suprise he decided the party theme would be Hawaiian. He laughed to himself. _If this isn't a dead give away, I don't know what would be. _He thought to himself. 

After buying all the things he needed he stashed them all away at Blaise and Neville's house and dropped off the invitation so Hermione could get started on them and headed over to the learning center to check on the kids. 

" Daddy. " Blythe screamed running towards Draco with her arms out. 

Draco crouched down and caught Blythe in his arms. She was giggling and held onto him as tight as she could. 

" How are you today sweetheart? You look like your having fun today. " 

" Lots of fun. " She told him. " Play with us? " She asked looking innocently up at him. 

" I can stay for a few minutes. I just wanted to stop by and see you while I could sneak away. " He kissed the top of her head. 

" Where is Papa? " 

" Papa is with Aunt Kylie and Uncle Tim. He should be here to pick you up soon. " 

" Goodie! Are you coming back to? " 

" I will be meeting the both of you at home. Is that ok? " 

She nodded her head. 

" Come on play with us. " Blythe tugged on Draco's pants leg and tried to drag him over to the corner where the building blocks were. 

Ginny smiled at him from the other side of the room. She always liked it when the parents of her children would stop by and spend a little bit of time with their kids during the day. It showed just how much they cared and missed them while they were away. Her family did this almost on a daily basis when they had the chance to get away from work. 

Fred and George would take an hour out of their day on fridays to come by and sing songs with the kids. Sometimes they would put on little shows for the kids. Their child like antics always kept the kids in giggles and awe. They probably would never grow up themselves. The same ole Fred and George as usual. They were going to do a fireworks show for them next month. It was going to be the first parents night out in August and the guys had agree'd to do something different for the kids. 

Draco only got to play with his 2 god children, daughter and Rose for about 10 minutes before all the children had him reading them a story. They always did this when Hermione wasn't around. It was one of their favorite times of the day and when they got the chance to sucker a parent visiting into doing it they always were on their best behavior. 

Ginny headed into the cafe room to help her mother set up snacks for the kids while Draco read to them. When Draco was done he led the kids into the cafe for their snack. Molly waved from across the room. 

" Thank you Draco. " Ginny said to him as she helped seat some of the smaller kids. 

" No problem Ginny. I always love to spend time with the kids when I can. You have done a great job with them all. Even the older kids seem to love being here. " 

" They are great kids. What can I say. " 

" So you have a date to Harry's Birthday Party yet? " He whispered to her. 

" No , I don't have much time to date, let alone find one. I'll be going alone most likely. " 

Draco looked at her. Oh no, she knew that look. " Draco..." She said in a warning tone. 

" What? I didn't say anything. " 

" You don't have to. I know that look. " 

" Well, you really should ask Skyler. Is all I was thinking." 

" Ugh, you and Blaise both. " 

" Just ask him, he likes you anyways. " 

" Oh really, well then why hasn't he said anything? " 

" He is sort of shy. If he doesn't ask you soon please do. I believe you two would make a great couple. Now I must be back to the gallery. There is no telling what Riha will have me do for her since I haven't been there all morning. " Draco laughed. 

" Be good Draco and don't you dare get any wild ideas while your gone either. I mean it. " 

" I wouldn't dare. " He smirked playfully and headed out the door. 

" Good bye sweetheart I'll see you in a little while. " 

" Bye Daddy! " Blythe yelled from her seat. 

_Well if she won't ask him I guess this might call for some Twin intervention. Draco thought to himself. _

XxXxXxXxXxX

Riha posted a sign on the door that Thursday and Friday the gallery would be closed. They had much to do for Harry's party and it would take almost all day Thursday to decorate. 

Draco was busy in the back developing all the pictures Riha had taken the day before and charming them. That was part of his payback for spending all day Monday planning the party. 

Riha knocked on the door to let Draco know the twins were here to see him. He finished up the last 2 rolls of film and came out. It was quicker to use magic and he was grateful he didn't have to do it the muggle way totally. 

" Ah thanks for stopping buy guys. I have something just for the two of you and I'm sure you won't mind doing it." 

" Oh really? " they both perked up. Fred's eyes gleaming right along with George's.

" I'm sure it's not what you think. Actually I need the both of you to get Skyler to ask Ginny out for Harry's party. They both like each other but she is stalling. They need a push. " 

" Hmmm... He seems to be an alright bloke. " Fred said

" ...and she really hasn't dated anyone since Dean.." George finished. 

" Well she already knows I was up to something so it can't be me. She would suspect Blaise and Neville also. Thats why I called the both of you. It would be obvious but not if the two of you were on it. " 

" Alright, we will stop by Blaise's later on and have a talk with Skyler. " 

" Good. Ginny deserves to have someone in her life and Skyler is really a good guy. I've known him for years now he just needs a little shove is all. " 

" Ok mate we are on it. We will see you later. " 

" Thanks. " 

Riha just shook her head at Draco laughing. 

" What? " He asked looking in her direction. 

" Nothing. It's just to funny watching you is all. Ginny is going to hex your ass into next week when she finds out you put her brothers up to that. " 

" I know , but she will thank me again later for it. " 

XxXxXxXxXxX

Thursday rolled around and Draco had met Hermione, Ron, Blaise , Neville, Fred, George , Riha and Luna at Rikon to start decorating for the party on Friday. 

The walls had been transformed into an ocean scene. The floor reflected a beach but you weren't actually standing in sand. They had placed large palm tree's in the corners of the room and the tables were trimed like grass skirts. There were floating fish bowls in the center of them with different colored water in them. Candles floated and set off a warm glow. The bar was decorated similar with Hawiian dressed monkies that sat at either end. Lights were strung up along with exotic flowers that accented the other decorations. Lays would be handed out at the door and other things were avaliable like grass skirts. 

Each of the drinks would be served in Hawiian glasses with umbrella straws. The full bar would be open with no charge. To the right a special table had been set up for a self serving Daqauri bar that was charmed to stay full at all times offering strawberry, grape, green apple and orange flavors. They would be the most popular and to much for the bartender to keep up with. 

Trent being the hottest DJ around was gathering all the music needed for the night. Everything would be muggle music since it was something they had grown to love over the years. Plus he also toured with some of the hottest bands and had the chance to get a few tracks down especially for friday. 

Kingsley sent a note that would place 2 Aurors at the front doors and 1 at the back to ensure nothing happend. Everything was set and Harry was still clueless to anything going on around him. 

XxXxXxXxXxX 

Friday morning Draco was woken up by the sound of Harry in the bathroom. He glanced at the clock that read 4am. He crawled out of bed and headed to check on his husband. 

" Harry, are you ok in here. " He sounded aweful. 

" No, I don't feel so well. " He managed to get out before heaving back into the toliet. 

Draco wet a washcloth with some cold water and tended to his husband. He looked aweful, sounded aweful. Draco began to get worried. 

Draco helped Harry back to bed and checked his temp. It was normal and began to run some other tests. Everything came back fine. Running more tests he finally figured out what was wrong with Harry. 

" Um, Harry ... We're going to be parents again. " Draco let out in an awe voice. 

" What?...but...oh wow..." Harry made out. He was trying to fall back asleep. His energy was drained. 

" Go back to sleep love, everything is perfect Happy Birthday. " He crawled back into bed and cuddled up close to Harry wrapping his arms around him, rubbing his stomach. 

" Mmmm , thank you love . " Harry murmmered out, placing his hand over Draco's and rubbing along with him. 

Draco watched Harry sleep for a while. A smile upon his face. Draco grinned and fell back asleep holding onto to him. Yes, this birthday was surely going to be special. 

XxXxXxXxXxX

A/N - I updated 2 chapters because I hadn't been able to as much lately. Today is my daughter's 11th birthday so I probably won't update for a few days. Happy St. Patrick's day! 


	10. Harry's Birthday

Along With Time

XxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter 10 - Harry's Birthday

Warning - Lemons in this chapter! 

XxXxXxXxXxX

Imp A/N at the end. 

XxXxXxXxXxX

Harry woke a few hours later to the smell of breakfast. Forcing himself up he padded downstairs to find Draco making more pancakes and Blythe eating hers already. He watched the two go about their normal morning routine with the exception of all the food Draco had cooked. Scanning the island counter there were eggs, bacon, potatoes, biscuits, gravy, pancakes and fresh fruit. Blythe caught sight of her papa and smiled. 

" Morning Papa. " She said before stuffing more blueberry pancakes in her mouth. 

" Good Morning sunshine. " He layed a kiss on the top of her head and took a seat next to her. 

" Are you feeling better this morning? " Draco asked taking the last of the pancakes off the stove. 

" Yeah actually. So whats the occasion? " Harry asked innocently. 

" Papa's Birthday! " Blythe chimed in. 

" Awwwe thats right, it is papa's birthday. " 

" Yes, we were going to serve Papa breakfast in bed this morning but looks like we will just have to eat down here instead. " Draco said. 

" Thats ok, I really should be up anyway and go see Andromeda this morning. " Harry rubbed his stomach and began to pile his plate. 

Draco kissed Harry on the cheek and sat next to him. 

" I've already talked with her. She will be over in about an hour. Happy Birthday. " 

" Thank you, both of you breakfast smells wonderful. Did you help daddy cook all of this? " Blythe nodded her head. You could still see pancake batter smudged on the side of her cheek. 

Draco chuckled. " Oh yes she was quite the help. Master batter stirer. " 

" I can tell, she is still wearing some of it. New fashion statement I supose? " They all laughed. 

" Fruit please? " She asked batting her eyes. 

" Sure sweetie. " Draco sat some soft strawberries on her plate and a piece of watermelon. 

" Thank you daddy. Papa loves fruit , me love fruit too. I be big and strong like papa and daddy. " 

" Oh yes, big and strong just like papa and daddy. " Draco said back to her. 

Breakfast was always a fun time for them. Full of laughs and giggles. Blythe really was growing up to fast. Now they would begin to start all over again. 

Draco picked up Blythe to clean her up and motioned for Harry to leave things alone. Draco made the mess he would clean it up. 

" You need to get a shower and change clothes. Andromeda will be here soon. I will clean the mess up as soon as I'm through with messy buisness here. " 

All three of them headed upstairs to get cleaned up and changed. Hermione would be here before Andromeda to pick up Blythe for daycare. Draco hoped that she was gone before his aunt arrived. 

XxXxXxXxXxX

" Well Harry everything seems to be ok. Your only about 6 weeks along. Maybe it was something you ate that didn't agree with you until much later. It is too soon for morning sickness. It was by chance really Draco even found out. " 

" Cool. I guess this one will be born sometime in March then? " 

" Looks that way unless he or she decides to make an early appearance. I have a potion here Severus made from the last time everyone had kids. This should stop morning sickness all together. Take one this week and the other next week and you should be fine. " 

" Thanks. Please don't tell anyone just yet. I want it to be a suprise. " 

" No problem dear. Happy Birthday and congratulations are in order this morning. " 

" Thank you. " 

" Your welcome. You can find out the sex of the baby in about 3 1/2 months. If there isn't anything else I really should be getting back to Kidz Kingdom. Sometimes they can be a roudy bunch. " 

" No nothing else. Thank you again for stopping by. We really do appreciate it. " 

" Good bye . Take good care of him Draco. " 

" Always. " 

" Now, we are meeting our parents for lunch around 2pm since we had a late breakfast. Lily and James are taking Blythe so we can have Dinner later on. For now though...Lets go back to bed. I think you need to rest. " He raised his eyebrow and winked. 

" Well...since you put it that way... I uhhh do feel a little sleepy. " Harry ran up the stairs with Draco following. 

" For someone who is sleepy you sure are moving quickly. " He hollared at Harry.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Draco ran into their room, he stopped dead in his tracks and looked around. Hmmm no Harry. Just when he was about to check the spare rooms he felt warm breath on the back of his neck that made goose bumps form over his skin. Next arms snaked around his waist. Lips decended to the back of his exposed neck. Softly kissing their way around. 

" Mmm now aren't I the one who is supost to be doing that to you. " He shivered. 

" I believe, you have done that enough don't you think? " Harry laughed. 

" Never... Mmm Enough. " He responded with a quiver. 

Harry slid Draco's shirt off and tossed it across the room. His lips moved across the back of Draco's neck and down his shoulder and back again. He held Draco's arms above his head. Running his finger tips softly down the muscles of his arms. Licking the place his tattoo was. Bringing his arms down he kissed down his back. Slowly removing his white track pants and boxers all in the same motion. 

Still kissing slowly over the back side of Draco he ran finger tips over his goose bump flesh. Earning more quivers and moans from his husband. Draco turned just as Harry got back to his feet and drew him in for a long , slow passionate kiss. Their tongues roaming each other's mouths taunting each other, the battle for dominance. Draco removed his tongue and slowly sucked on Harry's bottom lip, nibbling as he went. His tongue gliding around the side of his neck up to his ear. Sucking on his ear lobe and tracing his tongue upwards. 

" I believe your wearing to many clothes. " He whispered. 

Draco moved his hands up the inside of Harry's shirt feeling his muscles and tossing his shirt aside. He traced Harry's body with tongue and lips the same fashion Harry did but only to his front side. Burrying his face in the crook of Harry's neck, licking slowly across his collar bone over his shoulder. He slid his hands in the back of his pants and firmly grabbed his ass cheeks. " Nice..." He whispered. Before taking them down. Once he felt Harry exposed he pulled him closer and rubbed himself against him. 

Harry sucked in a breath and moaned out. This was pure torture but he wouldn't change it for the world. He let Draco continue with his teasing foreplay. 

Draco licked down Harry's chest, moving lower letting his tongue roam over his belly longer and dipping into his belly button. Following the fine trail of hair he loved to play with so much. Licking at each hip bone, down thighs making sure not to touch anything else while Harry's hands ran softly through Draco's hair. Coming back up he licked one short stroke across Harry's tip and smiled when he ached another moan. Their mouths locking once again while Draco moved them closer to the bed. 

Crawling up between Harry's legs Draco teased him more. He could do this for hours on end and still not manage to do what he intended to do. That would be just cruel though. Licking and caressing his lover was pleasure building up to stronger orgasams. 

" Oh God...Please. " Harry moaned. 

Draco snickered. " Close, god can't help you now and begging won't either luv. " Harry wimpered again. 

He just looked so gorgous at this point and Draco watched Harry's reactions as he snaked his hand around him and began to stroke him slowly. Earning a wide grin across his face in satisfation of watching Harry. 

Picking up his pace and slowing back down one sharp gasp was all he heard when he decended his lips around Harry and lavished him with his mouth. Licking and sucking until Harry shook and couldn't take it anymore. He swallowed him just as he released warm juice all down the back of his throat. Moaning and gasping more. 

Draco watched as Harry tried to slow his breathing, only to be pulled forward landing ontop of Harry for a deep battle of tongues and groaping hands. 

Harry wrapped his legs around Draco kissing him more eagerly. " Make love to me Dray. " He spoke breathlessly. 

" I love you Harry. " Draco said kissing him again. Feeling his legs tighten around his waist. Harry conjured some warm lube in his hand and released his legs, wrapping his hands around Draco. It didn't take long and his legs were back around his lover. Kissing him again as Draco slid into him slowly. He kept the pace slow and gentle until Harry would guide him to a quicker harder pace. This went on for hours. 

Draco made sure to hold back. He wanted to make love to his husband for as long as he could. Even if it meant torturing himself. Four hours later both released their orgasams together for the last time. Draco rolled over pulling Harry with him. Earning another kiss and Draco giggled. 

" Mmm.. Happy Birthday again love. " He whispered and Harry smiled. 

" Shower? " Harry asked. He didn't even wait for Draco to respond dragging him to the bathroom. 

" Right, shower only we have to meet our parents in less then an hour. " 

" Ugh...I forgot. " Harry sulked. 

" There is plenty of time for more later on. " He winked. 

XxXxXxXxXxX

Arriving 10 minutes late Harry and Draco met Lily , James, Blythe, Narcissa and Severus at an Italian Resturant in Hogsmede. It was no suprise to their parents just by the looks on their faces what made them late. Narcissa laughed at the two. 

" Sorry we are late. We had alot of things to take care of this morning. " Draco offered. 

" I bet you did." Severus said trying to hide the laugh he wanted to let out. 

" Honestly, we did. We actually have something to share with you. " 

" First we would like to say..." James said. 

" Happy Birthday Harry. " They all said together. 

" Thank you. " 

" So what would you like to share?" Lily asked her

son-in-law. 

Harry answered this time. " We are having another baby. " His smile was pure delight. 

" Congratulations. " everyone said. 

" We're so happy for you. " James said. 

" How far along? " Narcissa asked. 

" Only 6 weeks. The baby should be born in March. We haven't told anyone else the news yet. Only Aunt Adromeda knows. " 

" We won't say a word. " Severus said. 

" Thank you. Everyone should know by the end of the day we're sure. " 

" Papa baby? " Blythe asked. She wasn't so sure what they meant. 

" Yes sweetheart. Your going to have a little brother or sister later on. " 

" Oh goodie. I can't wait to play with bubby. " 

" Bubby huh? Well we aren't sure if it's a boy or not sweetie , it could very well be a sister for you. " 

She stubornly shook her head. " Nu-uh I'm gonna have a bubby. " 

The group just laughed at her. She was so adorable. Harry held Blythe all through lunch. 

" Can I have some juice papa? " She asked innocently. 

" Sure sweetie as soon as our waiter comes back. " 

She sat there for 5 minutes but that seemed like ages to a 1 year old. She turned around and faced Draco and looked around at the others. 

" Juice. " She said again but before Harry could say anything a sippie cup with juice appeared in her hands out of no where. 

Everyone sat stock still gaping at the 1 year old before them. They looked to each other. 

" What in Merlin. " Draco asked. " Honey how did you do that?" She shrugged. 

" Umm anyone else? " He asked around the table. 

" Well, I supose this was either accidental or she is going to have more then just you know what in her power. " Harry said to them. 

" I guess thats something we will just have to find out along with time. " Draco said to Harry. " Just like everything else. " 

" Lets just keep this our little secret. Surely if she had done this before they would of told us about it. " 

" True, unless no one has ever seen her do it before. " 

" I'll see what I can find out. Lets just enjoy some dessert." Severus said to them. _Wandless conjuring, no suprise there really coming from the Malfoy-Potter line he thought to himself. _

XxXxXxXxXxX

By five in the afternoon Draco sent Harry to get ready for their ' Dinner Date ' and headed downstairs. He had to get the bags he had packed and shrunk earlier to Dobby so he could take them to their destination. He wanted everything ready by the time they arrived. Once that was taken care of he headed to the spare bathroom to get ready himself. Convincing Harry to dress nice but casual was harder then he thought. He kept drilling him with questions about where they were going and why he had to dress a certain way. 

At 6:30pm Draco had to make up an excuse about running to the gallery to pick up something so he could stop by Rikon to make sure everyone was there and things were set to go. He hoped Harry hadn't picked up on anything yet. He hated not knowing what was going on. Especially when it involved him. 

It only took 10 minutes. Everything was set to go. Thankfully Harry didn't suspect a thing. Atleast he didn't think so. Making a slick move he wrapped his arms around Harry from behind and kissed the side of his cheek. 

" You ready? " He asked innocently. Hiding his grin. 

" Yes, when ever you are. " He replied. 

Draco quickly stuck a blind fold on Harry making sure he couldn't take it off. 

" Hey what was that for? " 

" It's a suprise. I don't want you to know where we are going until we get there. Now old on tight. " 

Wrapping his arms around Harry tighter Draco apparated them to the front lobby of Rikon. He guided Harry though the door into where everyone was waiting. He smiled and gave the signal just as he released Harry's blind fold everyone shouted. 

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY. " It was loud and Harry was shocked. He hadn't expected this at all. 

" Well, thank you everyone. You sure did pull one over on me this year. " They all laughed. 

" We've been planning this forever..."

" ...we're suprised you didn't figure us out. " Rang from Fred and George. 

" Either you all are getting that good or I'm getting that bad with age. " That earned a slap on the arm from Draco. 

" Your only 22 Harry. " 

" Yeah, but I've been through more then a 40 year old. " Everyone laughed again. 

" Well shall we get this party started or what? " Draco asked. That was Trents cue. He mixed up the first set of songs and everyone hit the dance floor. 

For an hour everyone danced and mingled. Talking and giving out birthday wishes. Then some even dared to get up and sing on the stage. It was fun. Two hours into the party they decided to open presents and have cake. But before that began Draco and Harry wanted to make an annoucement. 

" First of all I would like to thank everyone who helped me putting this together. I wouldn't of been able to do it all by myself. Secondly Harry and I have a suprise we want to share with you. " He handed the Mic over to his husband. 

" Thank you all really. You didn't have to go through all of this trouble I do appreciate it though. Actually what we really wanted to share with you all is. " He cleared his throat and took a sip of water. 

" We're going to have another baby. " 

Woops and congratulations were sung from around the room. Of course Fred and George were the loudest and kept them all roaring. Harry laughed at his family and held up his glass. They all toasted the birthday boy and made their way towards him and Draco so they wouldn't have to keep shouting. 

Harry opend all of his gifts but before he cut into his cake he made sure the Twins had nothing to do with it. There was no telling what might happen if they had been in charge of that part. Harry smiled while he and Draco dished out cake. He had caught a glimpse of Ginny and Skyler. They looked to be having a great time together. He shook his head knowing all to well who was responsible for that. He was happy for her though. She had been through so much herself. 

Trent had the house rockin again when he played Rockstar by Nickelback. Harry and Draco nearly pissed themselves when Ron asked what the playboy Mansion was followed by what a playboy bunny was. Hermione choked on her drink and dragged Ron away before they could answer him. It was the funniest thing that happend all night. 

Draco and Harry danced their last slow dance to Like You'll Never See Me Again by Alicia Keys before Draco wisked him away to their next destination. 

A/N - I am in the middle of building onto my house and will be having to shift somethings around this week. Hopefully it won't keep me from writing and posting this story. If there is a long wait for the next chapter this is why. I will try and get another chapter or 2 up before having to take my computer apart. Maybe I can have my new computer put together before then ) Until next time... 


	11. Destination Unknown

Along With Time

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N - Heya everyone! So sorry about the long wait I finally fixed the problem and can now upload my chapters! Yippie. I hope your not getting to bored with this story. It's getting harder for me to write , which I have never really had that problem much. Enuff babbling now! Enjoy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter 11 - Destination Unknown

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Draco and Harry landed roughly out of the floo into the spacious sitting room of a cottage. Harry had been blind folded and a deafening charm placed on him so that he wouldn't see or hear where they were heading. Draco looked around. A wide smile crept across his face. The house elves had done a wonderful job getting the cottage in order. Draco removed the deafening charm first and slowly removed the blind fold. Harry blinked several times so that his eyes would adjust to the lighting. Wide eyes scanned the scene around him.

" Where are we Dray? It smells so fruity?"

Draco laughed. " We are on the Hawaiian Island Lanai, the wizarding community of course or we wouldn't of been able to floo here. This is one of mother's old cottages. "

" It's so... Tropical...so un-Malfoyish. "

" Thats mother for you. She has places like this every where. Not many people ever saw this side of our family."

" Yeah, I understand that. It's just so... "

" Come on, walk outside with me. " Draco led Harry outside to the beach. Of course their cottage was beach side. Only about 9 miles from Maui. The Rock formations accented the beautiful sand and color of the water. It was breath taking.

Harry was stunned. It felt like the breeze had just knocked the breath right out of him. Draco watched Harry star struck awe. He grabbed Harry's hand and stood there looking out over the ocean. A smile on his face. He let out a sigh and tugged on Harry's hand.

" Come on love, we should get some rest. I will show you the rest tomorrow. We can do some site seeing. "

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Draco woke early the next morning to make breakfast.

Harry came in shortly after. For breakfast Draco had made 2 bowls of cereal of light crispy flakes oatmeal clusters that had a hint of honey in them and fresh blueberries. There were also other fresh fruits layed out in a bowl before them. A pitcher of fresh milk and pineapple juice. Light and healthy for their early morning trip out.

" Have you ever drivin a quad before Harry? "

" A what? "

" A 4 - wheeler. "

" Uh...that would be no. Why? "

" Because that is how we are getting around. I will teach you before we head out. If you don't want to you can just right with me. They are pretty fun though. "

" Ok , sounds interesting. I'm ready when you are. "

Draco took Harry out back to get the 4 - wheelers out of storage. Harry just looked at them. Draco had laughed and told him they really were fun to ride. Up and down the beach Draco had taught Harry how to work them. After about 30 minutes they were racing them up and down the beach laughing.

Hulopoe Bay was just as beautiful with golden sand and deep blue water. Tide pools were carved out of volcanic rock. Harry was once again amazed by its beauty. They parked and headed towards the water. The atmosphere was calming. The breeze blew just right and Harry just closed his eyes to let it all wash over him.

" Would you like to go swimming? " Draco asked his husband.

" I would love to. "

After their swim they rested on body boards for a while. letting the water just float them around. Then they headed back to the beach and watched the dolphins while soaking up the sun rays.

" Those are acrobatic spinner dolphins. " Draco told Harry out of no where. Both of them just sat and watched them longer.

Next Draco took Harry up to the beach park. There were picinic tables , grills and many other things to acomidate a lunch time get away.

Draco took Harry from the south to the north east side of the island where Shipwreck Beach was located. This was a historic site. Numerous ships had wrecked here including the ' Liberty Ship ' from the 1940's it was an oil tanker. The hull is still there on the beach of Kaiolohia Bay. It's shallow and rocky channels are the reason many ships have wrecked upon it's beaches. Harry was once again in awe by the history of the place he was now walking through. It was a great place to just explore and get lost in. They stayed here for some time taking in all the scenery. They had met a few natives of the island and learned many more things about the area and even heard numerous stories. They were advised not to go into the water. It was to dangerous and no telling what they would come across. Harry had turned his eyebrow up. He had been in the black lake. It couldn't be much worse down there but took the advice and stayed on the beach.

Both of them headed back to the cottage a few hours later. Thankful for magic to help them along the way or it would of been a nice long ride back. They ended the night on the beach infront of the cottage with a small fire they had cooked dinner on and watched the nightfall together. Draco watched Harry sleep until his own eyes began to droop and he too was fast asleep. Dobby sensed his masters long gone to dreamland with the wards help and with the snap of his fingers, both were tucked comfortably into bed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next day after breakfast they headed out to pick up the 4x4 truck Draco had rented. They were heading to Munro Trail an all day adventure. Harry had picked up a visitors guide for the ride up reading about the area. The trail was named after George Munro from New Zealand who had came here back in 1890.

Harry took pictues of the area on their way up. There were many different shades of green that stood out yet blended so well together. He had never seen anything like it before. The higher they went the cooler the air became. They had looked over the canyon views of Maunalei Gulch. It was another view that took both of their breaths away. Harry snapped photo after photo. The trip up was only supose to be about 3 hours. It had taken them almost 4 1/2 with all the stops they made and a little exploration of the areas had also stalled their journey up to the top that would land them on the highest peak of the island, Mount Lanaihale.

Since their trip up had taken so long they only had about 2 hours to enjoy their surroundings if they wanted to make it back before dark. They ended up hiking the trails for over an hour. Harry snapping even more pictures of the scenes around them. Even with the many different noises around them Harry found the place to be very soothing to him. Harry sat and watched Draco in the environment around them. He never thought Draco looked so at home. One with nature. No one would ever had believed it when they were younger. So many things had changed over the years.

Draco noticed the look on Harry's face. He looked so dumbfounded with a silly smile on his face.

" Harry? " Draco asked.

Harry just blinked. " What? "

" Are you ok love? "

" Oh I'm perfectly fine. Having fun? "

" Yes. " was all he answered. He sat down next to Harry and took his hand. They ended up a heap of limbs tangled up in each others beauty that landed them rolling off the side down a small hill laughing along the way.

" I hope no one else decides to take a hiking trip today. They might stumble across a scene they didn't intend on finding way up here. " Harry breathlessly let out.

" Who cares. " was all Draco said before captuing Harry's lips again.

Their trip back would be in the dark tonight and that would be to dangerous. They were forced to call upon Dobby to get them back with the vehicle. Thankfully their cottage was surrounded by privacy spells that wouldn't allow others to see beyond the wards.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Both were awake before dawn the next day itchy and sore. It wasn't because of poision ivy. They really didn't know what it was from only maybe cause of the different plants and oils they may of come in contact with from their roll amongst the plants. Refusing to call Dobby once again they lathered each other up in a soothing creamy based lotion and decided to stay put today.

Draco had proved the stay to be a good idea. He was attacking Harry as much as possible. It had been so long they had been able to spend so much time together that he was taking advantage of the situation. If only these walls could talk and write a novel of their own. The scenes described would be so pornographic it would never be published and that was just from the most recent events taken place within the walls of the cottage.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

By day four the two had been missing their daughter too much and decided to head back home after tonights events on the beach. There was a party taking place later on and they had been waiting to sample some of the islands famous foods that were only found this night each year. The aroma from all the different foods that had began to cook earlier that day waffered through the wards and made both of their stomachs growl and their toungues to ripple across their lips. They ended up on the beach and set out to swim farther out today then they had ventured the last time.

Harry yelped as the dolphins had came so close to him to brush against his skin. Draco had to remind him to calm down they were harmless. It was a different kind of experience for the both of them. They felt no worries out here in the open waters. It was like nothing bad had ever happend in the world around them. The feeling began to spook Harry and he headed back towards the beach. Draco noticed this and followed suit.

" Is something wrong love? "

" I... I don't know. I just had this strange feeling is all. I just felt like I needed to come back to shore. "

" Too much sun maybe. Come on lets head back to the cottage and you can take a nap. "

Harry couldn't find the strength to stand. Draco had to carry him back to the cottage. Maybe it was the pregnancy that was causing it. He would find out as soon as they made it back home later that evening.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Andromeda had arrived shortly after Draco had floo called her to check on Harry. It took her a little longer then usual and that worried Draco. He was found pacing back and fourth in the kitchen with a full cup of coffee in his hands. A look of worry creased in his face.

" Draco... calm down. " Rang through his ears.

" Is he ok? "

" Harry will be fine. The only thing I could find was he had to much exposure to the sun and salt water. It had dehydrated him a bit. He is fatigued also from the pregnancy at this point. He just needs lots of rest for the next several days and plenty of fluids. Other then that he and the baby seem to be healthy. "

" Thank you Andromeda. It had hit all of a sudden and scared me. " He let himself sink onto one of the stools at the island bar. " I'm going to check on him. I really do appreciate you looking over him. " Draco hugged his Aunt and headed upstairs.

Draco brushed the hair from Harry's forehead and stroked his fingers over his cooling skin. He layed next to him, draping an arm over his waist and felt the relief washing over him. The rythem of Harry's steady heartbeat lulled him into sleep. The worry had drained him to the point he really didn't have one coherent thought. Now they both lay in peaceful sleep.

Back at the Potter's both James and Lily had bacame confused and worried over little Blythe. She had been rambling on about Papa and Daddy for the last day like something was wrong. Just recently had she sigh'd and said. " Papa and Daddy ok now. " and layed her head over into James's lap before falling asleep. She had worn herself out with a child like worry they had never seen before.

After a quick phone call Lily came back into the living room where James and Blythe were.

" It seems that Blythe here knows more about her parents then any of us have known. That was Andromeda. Apparently Draco and Harry had arrived home about an hour ago and called upon her. Harry wasn't feeling well. He is dehydrated and fatigued from the trip and pregnancy. She said that Harry would be fine with some much needed rest and fluids. They are both sleeping now. I supose we should check on them in the morning. "

James just nodded his head with a smile. Obviously there was more of a connection between Blythe and her parents. If his suspisions were right Blythe could also be an empath. Or atleast empathy was apart of the bond with her parents. It had been the only sign so far.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N - Facts about Lanai, Hawaii were found at this site.

/lanai


	12. Another Day Out

Along With Time

A/N - First off I want to thank Everyone!! Who left a review especially from chapter 11 you have no Idea how wonderful it was to read those responses. After the day I have had...whewww!! It is wonderful to hear how much you all are enjoying this story. It means alot. I have many friends who have been to Hawaii but I have never been able to go myself. Maybe one day I will get there but I wanted a beautiful tropical place that I could send them to that hasn't been done a million times. I'm glad I made the right choice! Thanks 1MS

XxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 12 - Another day out

XxXxXxXxXx

Over the next 2 months everything had been calm and normal for Harry , Draco and Blythe. They were still keeping their eyes and ears open to the possiblity that Blythe may be an empath or atleast have an empathy bond with her parents. So far nothing else had surfaced.

Draco's birthday had crept up on them faster then they had realized. For his birthday all he wanted was a day out with Harry and Blythe. Harry had to plan the day involving their 1 yr old daughter. That was a task all on its own. He had finally found the place they would go and purchased their tickets in advance.

By Friday the three of them were off to spend the day at Deep Sea World in Scottland. A place where they could all enjoy themselves. Adventure Cove had just opened there in the spring and was a soft kids play area perfect for their 1 year old and was equipped with a full coffee bar. They would need the energy.

They visited the Seal Sanctuary first. Blythe was thrilled to see them. They had learned that seals drop their heart rate while diving. Next they visited the Underwater Tunnel. They also learned some very interesting facts there as well. The underwater tunnel at Deep Sea World is one of the longest underwater tunnels in the world. Because of how the tunnel is shaped and the thickness of the acrylic everything seen here looks about 30 smaller then it actually is. Their largest shark on display is the Sand Tiger shark and when Blythe saw the shark she began to cry. Draco had to pick her up to calm her down. They decided to take her to Adventure Cove so she could play for a while. It was almost lunch time.

After lunch they visited the window at Lake Malawi. Home to 600 species of Cichlid. There is no other place in the world to find these fish. The other known facts of these fish were interesting. Before heading home to have dinner with Narcissa and Snape they visited the amphibians. Harry noted before leaving the Blue Dart Frog was one frog he never wanted to come in contact with. Its poision is actually contained in its skin and can kill up to 20 adults. He shuddered as he left holding Blythe closer to his body.

Even with that last little fact still in his mind they all had a wonderful time. Draco couldn't of been more happy spending the day with his family. They didn't always get the chance to do these little things that meant all the world to them.

XxXxXxXxXx

The months rolled on and by Christmas Harry was much larger then he had been with Blythe. It worried him even when the healers had told him nothing was wrong. Even Andromeda couldn't find anything wrong. Hermione told him that it was normal. Especially coming from a muggle background she knew that after having 1 child you would get bigger faster then with your first. This put Harry's mind more at ease and the holidays were much more enjoyable for everyone.

After Valentine's Day Harry had became miserable. Andromeda had put him on bed rest which didn't go over well at first.

" I can no longer just lay here and do nothing. Can't I atleast get up and move about the house? This is insane. "

" Harry, If I give you slack on your rest you have to promise you won't do anything to throw yourself into labor. No lifting on Blythe. No house work that is why Dobby is staying with you now. I will let you move freely about the house to eat meals, relax and watch some tv or read in the living room but you have to keep your promise or you will be right back on full bed rest. "

" I promise, really I do. It's just so hard. You know I am not one to just sit around and do nothing. I am sick of looking at this room for awhile. "

" Alright then. The minute you break your promise. Don't think for one minute that Draco , Dobby or Blythe won't inform me that you have went against this simple order. I'm only looking out for you and the baby Harry. Your family and I love you to much to let anything happen. It's been rough lately. "

" I know. I promise. I wouldn't want anything to happen either. "

" Alright then dear. I will let Draco know once I leave the room that you are allowed to venture out with strict guidelines. "

" Thank you. I'm sorry for giving you so much trouble. Being trapped in this room for so long... I feel like I'm about to go crazy. "

" Just be safe Harry. " Andromeda kissed Harry on the top of the head and headed down to inform Draco about the situation.

XxXxXxXxXx

Over the next few weeks friends and family had stopped by to visit with Harry. Since he really couldn't go anywhere or do anything it was up to them. He had enjoyed the company. They even brought games by to play with him and Blythe while Draco was at the gallery. Hermione would bring Rose with her every other day to play with Blythe and keep her company while Hermione and Harry talked and caught up on anything that might be interesting.

XxXxXxXxXx

At the beginning of March Harry was to the point he didn't want to see anyone but his family. His parents would come by occassionally. He didn't even want to talk to anyone but his husband and daughter. He felt bad about it sometimes but it was out of his control. Spending only a few hours a day with them was getting less and less as each day went on. Most of his time now was spent sleeping. He didn't understand how or why he was so drained. He didn't like it one bit. This pregnancy was much different from his first. Muggles always said each pregnancy was different. That was to say the least. Harry remembered telling Draco one day before dropping back off to dreamland.

XxXxXxXxXx

Harry woke Draco up around 5am on March 17th. He was breathing hard and in alot of pain. It didn't take 2 seconds for it to register in Draco's brain that Harry was in labor. He didn't have much time either. The baby was coming and was not wasting anytime. Draco reached Andromeda by cell phone and told her the situation. There wouldn't be much time to get Harry to the hospital. A few minutes later Draco hung up the phone made Harry comfortable and headed for the spare bedroom.

Draco worked as fast as he could to transform the room into one much like the birthing room Riha had been in. Making sure the bed was extra comfortable. By the time he had Harry in the other room Andromeda had arrived with the special team of healers that had delivered Blythe.

" We are going to check you over now Harry. Relax the best you can this shouldn't take long. "

" I don't think the baby cares either way. It's happening rather quickly. " He blurted out before another hard contraction hit.

Draco stepped outside the room and into Blythe's. He dressed her quickly and called his parents to come sit with her. Dobby was on stand by incase there were anything special they would need and quickly.

Lily and James had arrived a few minutes later and were talking with Draco in the living room. Blythe was falling back asleep on James's lap when Harry let out a blood curdling scream. Draco shot up the stairs as quick as he could taking 2 and 3 at a time nearly tripping over his own feet.

Draco entered the room and was imediately by Harry's side. He held onto to his hand when another contraction hit. Harry squeezed Draco's hand so hard he nearly broke 3 of his fingers and crushed a few more. Something was wrong and they knew it. Downstairs Blythe knew something was wrong as well, her eyes shot open and she screamed for Poppy and Daddy. It took all they had to keep her from trying to go upstairs. The look on Draco's face when he emerged into the living room told them a different story.

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N - Sorry!! I know cliff hanger. I am trying to get the next chapter up soon. Maybe even before anyone even gets the chance to read this. The little facts in this chapter of the story can be found here.

It is a real place in Scottland and is where I found the information. It has alot of interesting facts.


	13. Delicate Work

Along With Time

XxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 13 - Delicate work

XxXxXxXxXx

Andromeda informed Draco of the situation and advised him to bring Blythe into the room. It had hit him hard. Things were going all wrong. He was crying and running his hands through his hair that was now wet from the tears that were leaking down his face from wiping them away and then again running them through his hair.

He reached the living room. Watching as James and Lily tried to keep Blythe under control. She was trying to go upstairs. Calling out for both of them. She must know something was terribly wrong. When James and Lily looked up to see his facial expressions they let their granddaughter go. Running into the arms of her daddy.

" There are some complications. They are working on the situation now. It seems the cord is wrapped around the baby's neck. Not choking the baby yet but if Harry continues to push the baby out it could choke. They have put a stasis spell over Harry now to slow down the birth while they do some delicate magic to remove the cord from the baby's neck. I was asked to bring Blythe up incase they need her. "

After Draco spoke that little infomation and both of Harry's parents had gasp'd they all headed back up to the room Harry was in. Draco proceeded in with Blythe while James and Lily sat in the hall way with Dobby. Silently crying for their child and unborn grandchild. They couldn't even begin to think what Draco was going through as well as Blythe. Lily was unable to speak at the moment to shocked over the situation so James contacted Draco's parents.

Thankfully within minutes they had removed the cord from around the baby's neck and slowly began to remove the stasis spell.

" It worked Harry. Your going to begin to feel the contractions again. Breath through the first one and on the second one I want you to push. " Andromeda told him.

Harry just nodded. Blythe burried her head into Draco's shoulder while Harry held tight to Draco's other hand.

Every so often for the next 30 minutes of labor Blythe would reach out her hand and touch her Poppy. It relaxed him some until the next contraction hit and he was forced to push. The transformation his body had taken on in the last month of pregnancy was what had made him so tired. Blythe was there to help him through this. Just like the last time.

After 4 more pushes the baby had been born. Harry had collapsed back onto the bed. But something else was wrong. There was too much blood and they couldn't control it. They needed blood replenishing potions to work quickly and was affraid that they might make Harry sick. He had managed to swallow half of one before it came right back up. While the other healers were busy with the baby Andromeda magically hooked Harry up to an IV to administer the potion into his veins. She was working as quickly as she could to stop the bleeding.

Blythe cried out to her Poppy and leaned towards him. Draco's quick reflexes laid her next to Harry where she put her powers to use once again. She layed them over his body for a few minutes then raised them. She moved them over his body up and down but never touched him after that. It had worked once again and the bleeding stopped. She placed her hands over his stomach one last time and healed whatever had gone wrong. He felt much better after that and the potions had been taken down once the readings were normal.

" Thank you sweetie. " Harry breathed out before drifting off to sleep from exhaustion. Blythe smiled and burried her face in Draco's shoulder once again. Never taking her eye off her Poppy.

Several hours later after Harry had rested he was introduced to his new bundle of joy. A baby boy that was once again the spitting image of them both only with dark straight hair unlike his sisters blonde locks of curls and his eyes stood out bright green with specks of silver in them against his tan skin. Obviously his tan skin had came from James who was darker then Lily or any of the other Malfoy's.

He was gorgous. Draco stepped out after spending some time with both of his children and his husband to bring in Lily and James, Narcissa and Snape who had been notified of the situation hours earlier by James.

Harry was sitting up now holding the baby. He had just finished his second bottle and was finally resting. Blythe was lying on the other side of Harry curled up with an arm over her new baby brother. He smiled as his parents and Draco's parents came into the room.

" Shhh their both sleeping now. " Harry said in a whisper.

" We've named him Kamden Abraxas Malfoy-Potter. "

" He is absulutely gorgous. " Narcissa said.

" That he is. " Lily replied.

" Thank you. " Both Draco and Harry said to them. Both James and Severus stood to the side and let the woman coo over their new grandson. They held beaming smiles in silence.

" You should see his eyes. They are a bright green with flecks of silver like slits that go around his pupils in a flower pattern. We've never seen anything like it before." Draco said to them.

" Amazing. I wonder what that means, if anything at all. " Narcissa wondered aloud.

" Not sure mother all we know is that he is precious just like our daughter. Lets let them all rest now. We can talk downstairs over tea. " Draco lifted Blythe and handed her to Severus. He placed Kamden in his baby bed close to Harry. Kissed his husband and ordered him to get some rest. They would be back up shortly to check on them all. If he needed anything to call for Dobby and he would be alerted .

Harry and Draco had both decided to announce the birth of their son to everyone else once Harry was feeling more like himself. He was fine all but his energy but he would regain that and his strength in the next few days. For now he would spend his time resting and bonding with his new son.

Even though Harry had been given a clean bill of health Draco was still worried. They had talked about having more children but he couldn't think about putting Harry through something like that again. What if he couldn't be helped next time. What if something worse were to happen to him or their unborn child. He couldn't keep his mind from playing through all of the what ifs. He knew he would have to talk to Harry about all of this later. At this point in time Draco couldn't risk it and had decided that the two beautiful children they had now was just fine with him. Their well being was more important then having more in the future.

" Draco..." Narcissa recieved no response. He looked a million miles away.

" Draco..." She called again. By the third time she had layed her hand on his shoulder.

Draco jumped slightly and turned his head to the side. Looking up at Narcissa with questions in his eyes.

" Oh Dragon. Don't worry Harry is just fine. You don't look so well. Why don't you go up and get some rest with Harry. We can manage things down here and Blythe will be just fine. " She held her sons head close to her chest and kissed the top of his head. " Come on. "

Draco rose to his feet looking defeated and mechanically climbed the stairs to the room Harry was in. The healers had transformed the room back to some what normal. The bed he was resting in was now king size and extra comfortable. Kamden slept comfortably to the left of Harry in his bassenet. Draco climbed into bed next to Harry. He watched the two sleep silently. Tears stained his face and slid down his cheeks at an unusualy slow pace.

Draco cried himself to sleep curled up in the cradle of Harry's arm. He had woken shortly after Draco had curled up there but kept silent until he had drifted off to sleep.

" Everything will be just fine Dray, no more worries. I love you. " He whispered. Wrapping his arm tighter around his husband and fell asleep once again with a slight smile etched upon his face.

Blythe curled up in Severus's arms. Listening to his heart beat for comfort. " Poppy and daddy ok now. " She wispered and closed her eyes. The others just looked at each other. Relief gradually falling over their faces. It was now apparent that if either of her parents were in harms way. Or maybe in great distress is when her empathy bond with them kicked in. They still weren't sure if it was always there or only apparent when one was in danger. Only with time would they find out the true answers to this. Maybe Luna would know.

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N - Sorry YFG !! I will try to never leave you with such an intense cliffy ever again. Kamden - Scottish meaning Winding Valley. Abraxes - Greek meaning A mystical word. Other information on Abraxas was taken from - Abraxas \Abrax"as\, n. A name adopted by the Egyptian Gnostic Basilides, containing the Greek letters alpha, beta, rho, alpha, xi, alpha, sigma, which, as numerals, amounted to 365. It was used to signify the supreme deity as ruler of the 365 heavens of his system.

A mystical word used as a charm and engraved on gems among the ancients; also, a gem stone thus engraved.

**Source**: Webster's Revised Unabridged Dictionary (1913)


	14. Decisions

Along With Time

XxXxXxXxX

Chapter 14 - Decisions

XxXxXxXxX

Draco had taken time away from the Gallery to tend to his growing family. Harry had rested as much as possible but sometimes Kamden's appitite didn't leave much time for this. He was a growing boy and an appitite he did have. One would think he was Ron's son. By the end of the week Harry and Draco had decided to announce to their family and friends of the news. It had been kept a close secret. Of course Riha and Brad knew. There was no way around it. The others hadn't been told yet and they hoped they would understand. Which they knew they would once they learned the truth of the situation. Still though Harry was hesitant in telling them.

It was around 11am everyone had began to arrive. They didn't know what they would learn today. All they knew was that they had been invited to lunch with their friends and family that they had missed a great deal. Harry had been having such a hard time lately with the pregnancy and it worried them. They just didn't know how much their worry was for good reason.

Harry and Draco's parents were first to arrive, followed by Andromeda , Riha , Brad and the twins. They already knew of the situation and had been helping all they could. The next to arrive were Hermione, Ron and Rose.

" Draco, it's so good to see you. How is Harry? " Hermione asked, sitting Rose down next to Blythe to play and giving Draco a much needed hug.

" Harry is fine. He will be down in a while. He has been resting and getting ready today. "

" Thats good to hear. We've been so worried about him and the both of you as well." She smiled watching the two girls play on the floor.

" Thank you, we appreciate it. So Ron, how have you been mate? " Draco asked derailing the conversation until everyone else had arrived.

" Busy. We were sent to Ireland where some imbicle had tried to breed some kind of Dragon with what we have no clue. It was hidious and seemed to be pretty viscious. We had to have Charlie come in with us and secure the creature and he took it back to Romania to the Dragon camp for study. I don't think they really know what the bloody hell it is. I would hate to think more of them were out there. Thankfully he had only managed the one. Blaise was nearly scratched to death. Neville managed to stun the thing before it actually attacked him. Blaise might of killed the guy who was responsible if it had managed to sink its claws into him. He is ok though. Seething but ok."

" Bloody hell man. I guess it's not always boring. Doesn't suprise me though. There will always be those out there who think they can just breed whatever the like. Usually ends up a disaster Auror's have to clean up. I'm glad no one had been hurt by it. "

" Yeah and thankfully you didn't have to see it either. The thing reminded me of a cross between a werewolf and a dragon. It was only a few months old and yet was already the size of an adult dragon. " Ron shuddered at the thought and Draco was speechless with his mouth slightly open in shock.

The others had started to trickle in. Almost all of the Weasley's had arrived except for Ginny who was probably coming with Skyler. They had been dating for about 8 months now and getting rather serious.

Once everyone was gathered into the living room Draco cleared his throat and stood before them. His parents along with Harry's and Andromeda stood beside him. Everyones attention were now on the people before them.

" It's good to have you all here. It seems like it has been forever that we all could get together. " Draco looked around nervously.

" Is something wrong Dear. You don't look so well. " Molly said to him.

" Well, that is what we have asked you all here about. Everything is fine now but there are alot of things we need to tell you about. All I ask is that you hear me out and anything our parents and Andromeda has to say. Then we will answer your questions. " Everyone noded their heads in understanding.

Hermione feared the worse. Harry was no where to be seen, Draco had seen better days but if something that bad were to of happend surely he wouldn't be this calm. She willed herself to stop thinking that way and to keep the tears at bay.

Luna stood, understanding in her eyes. She was a seer and pretty much already knew the situation at hand. She gathered the children and took them out back to play so the adults could talk. She would talk with Draco later.

Draco began his tale. " Harry went into labor March 17th and gave birth to a healthy baby boy. There were complications though. " The look in their eyes changed to something of horror. Tears began to roll down their faces. The thoughts were probably bad by the looks apon their faces.

" Both Harry and our son are fine now. But we do need to let you all know why we have not told you of the situation before now. It was something that had to be done, no matter how much it pained the both of us and our parents to keep this from you all. It still bothers us now that we are just now telling you all this. "

Draco launched into the truth about Harry's pregnancy and delivery. Their parents were there for support and conformation of the events along with Andromeda and for her to explain the severity of the situation.. It had taken longer then they had expected. Everyone was in tears before the second sentence had even began. Parts were even told though sobs coming from Draco. It was almost like reliving it all over again. He was thankful that Harry had stayed up stairs he didn't want him to have to witness this. It would of been to heart breaking for him still recovering from the experience himself.

Blythe had came back into the house and stood next to her daddy. She had wrapped her arms around his legs as he spoke the last of his words. She tugged on his pants leg to get his attention. He scooped her up. Kissing the end of her nose.

" What is it sweetie? "

" Poppy and bubby want to come down now. I can feel them " was all she said. The look on his face was of pure joy. No she wasn't just empathy bonded to them in a crisis. She could always feel their emotions.

" Don't worry daddy, Papa feels much better now and bubby wants to meet everyone he's hungry too. " It was so cute. She would either call Harry Poppy or Papa depending on her mood. Draco had just caught the last part of what she had said. How in the world did she know that. Unless it was part of the bond.

" Why don't you and Nana go and get Papa and bubby. " She grinned as Draco put her down, latching onto Narcissa's fingers and pulled her towards the stairs.

" Hurry Nana, before bubby cries. " Giggles came from around the room. It was adorable how she had Narcissa wrapped around her finger. It was no secret that Severus was just as well.

XxXxXxXxX

Harry emerged from the stop of the stair case with his son cradled in his arms. He looked well rested. His body had taken back the form it was before becoming pregnant and his color was good. His eyes shown a new light of brillant green bringing back life to this once miserable being. He smiled as he entered the living room to introduce their new bundle of joy.

" Hello everyone. It's so good to finally be out of that room and to see all of you again. "

" Good to see you Harry. Who might that be there? " Angelina asked before everyone broke out into questions and a million hellos.

Draco placed his arm around Harry's waist looking down at his baby boy.

" Everyone, this is Kamden Abraxas Malfoy-Potter. " Harry announced and turned the baby around so everyone could see him.

" Oh he is so precious. " Hermione said.

" Woah , he looks so much like Blythe. Besides the hair and eye color. " said Arthur.

" I've never seen eyes like that before. There beautiful." Angelina comented.

" Yes, we were quite suprised ourselves. They really stand out. "

" Papaaa , bubby is hungryyy and he is going to cryyy . " Blythe said in her sing song voice. Everyone laughed.

" Ah yes and if we didn't know any better, as mentioned by someone else in this room one would think he was Ron's son. " Everyone laughed louder this time.

" Hey, I'm still growing. " Ron said.

" Yeah, and yet your still the same height. " Hermione said trying to keep her laughter under control. It earned her a glare from her husband.

" I am not fat. " Ron huffed.

" No , I can honestly say your not hun. I just don't know where it all goes, nor where you put it all. "

" I think he burns it off before he even swallows it. " said Fred.

" I believe your right brother. " George replied.

" Who cares, lets feed this little guy. " Ron said making his way to the kitchen. " He IS a growing boy. "

_Jokes were always made at his expense. Would it ever stop? Probably not. _Ron thought as he entered the kitchen where Dobby was finishing up lunch.

XxXxXxXxX

" Would yous all like lunch outside? " Dobby asked.

" I think we should stay inside for now. It might be a little to cool out for Kamden yet. " Harry said.

" Papaa, no bubby wants to go outside. Its warm today. "

" And just how would you know that. Bubby can't talk. " Harry asked his daughter.

" Papa, I just know. Bubby wants to go outside. Daddy can check. "

Draco just looked at his husband and shrugged his shoulders. He stepped out back where Luna and the others were. It was a warm day. Luna had sent him a knowing smile. _Little do they know_...She thought to herself. _Oh but they would find out soon enough just how special their little boy really is. _Luna smiled on and waved to Draco and the others, who were now all fileing out into the backyard. Helping Dobby with the food as they went.

XxXxXxXxX

A/N - It has come to my attention that my Family is here to begin once again ripping things apart on the house. Ugh just when I was getting this up again. You know its so good to dig big holes in your yard right before it Rains! I just hope they don't begin to cut new door ways in as well. Here is the delio. For the next few hours. Probably later tonight my mind will be working on this story probably well far ahead of myself. IF you would like to help wield this story- IE things and elements that may be apart of Kamden send the ideas to me via my email Or Im or however it works on here. You can also just leave it in a review if you like. I like to let my readers get involved when the oppurtunity presents itself. Maybe they won't be here very long and I can go back to writing. I have some ideas already but we can always add more!

Until Later - 1M.Soul

TTFN


	15. Truths Revealed

Along With Time

XxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 15 - Truths Revealed

XxXxXxXxXx

Extra Long A/N at the end. Trying to respond to my reviews! I don't like the method on the reviews page.

XxXxXxXxXx

The weather ouside was unseasonably warm for March. One could never tell if it were going to be cool and rain or snow or be warm and beautiful. They noticed through lunch that if the sun had began to become a little to warm a nice cool breeze would blow out of no where. Causing them to become more comfortable.

Harry sat underneath a large tree watching the children play. Kamden was fast asleep in his miniture baby swing that resembled a carrier that hung from a hook. There was a tiny mobile that was encased above that you could turn on and a small light would turn on and stars would project from it. It would also play soft lullabyes with the click of another button. It had been a gift from Tonks and Remus.

The longer Harry sat there watching all the children. His mind would drift away. They had wanted more children. The complications though weighed in a big part of why they had come to the conclusion that it would be to dangerous and were going to ask Severus to brew them a potion that would make Harry unable to concieve any more children. It broke both of their hearts to discuss it but they didn't see any other way around it. Another thing they had to tell their family and friends. Harry shook the thoughts from his mind and watched the kids now riding around on their brooms. Surely they would be great at Quidditch.

XxXxXxXxXx

Luna watched Harry for a while. She would then watch Draco. She eventually let out a sigh and proceeded over to sit next to Harry.

" Hello Harry. "

" Hello Luna. Beautiful day. "

" Yes, thanks to your son. "

Harry blinked. " Say that again? "

" I'll get to that later. I really do need to speak with you and Draco. Would that be alright? I'd much rather do this in private. "

" Uh, sure. Everyone should be leaving soon. "

" Alright then. I will just go back to playing with the children until the others leave. "

Luna left Harry to chew on the bit of information she had intentionally left with him. She then headed over to Draco and did the same to him. It was better they know now then later on. Neither of them deserved to be misserable over a decision that wasn't necessary.

XxXxXxXxXx

Kamden's appitite just couldn't be satisfied very easily. He was eating every 1 to 2 hours instead of every 3 to 4. Hermione had suggested that he may need cereal added to his formula already and headed to muggle london to get them some. Hopefully it would work. They had increased his formula already, not even that had worked. This was the only thing she knew to do or take him to a muggle doctor for further suggestions.

By the time Hermione had made it back and explained to Draco and Harry how to mix it everyone had began to say good bye and head for home. Luna stayed out back with Rose swinging with her while Hermione was explaining things inside. Twenty minutes later she came outside to retrieve Rose and head home. Ron had to make a stop by the office and had left shortly after Hermione arrived back.

" Thank you Luna. She really does enjoy spending time with you. "

" No problem at all Mione. She is such a joy to be around. Good bye Rose. I will see you soon. "

" Bye Auntie Luna. Thanks for playing with me. "

Luna watched as they left and made her way to the house. It was time to have a little heart to heart with 2 of her closest friends.

Inside Draco had just finished feeding Kamden. Hermione had mixed the formula and Rice cereal for them and fixed the nipples of the bottle so that it would flow though but not enough to choke him. He had eaten a tad bit slower but seemed to be a bit more satisfied and fell fast asleep. Just as Luna came though the door Harry motioned for her to sit in the living room while Draco carried Kamden up to the room him and Blythe were sharing for now. She was fast asleep already, Dobby was sitting in a rocking chair watching over her and would be doing the same with Kamden. Atleast until they were done talking with Luna.

XxXxXxXxXx

" Draco, Harry must I really say all there is to be said about your lives. " This had gotten their attention. She smiled, of course.

" Both of your lives have been written in the stars. Long before either of you were born to this world. It was such a great comfort that both of you found love with one another on your own. Completing the bond years ago. Since Kamden was born both of you have been hurting over the thoughts you both have shared. The decision you have came to. Need I tell you that it is un necessary.

Harry, Draco your daughter was not born with her healing powers and empathy for no reason. Just like your son has been gifted with element powers. "

They both shared a shocked look upon their faces. Now thinking back to what she had said earlier.

" Oh yes, I know all about his powers. Of course I only can tell once they are born what they will be. His hair dark as night, his skin sun kissed glow, his eyes bright green as grass with silver flower patterns around his pupils I can assure you he will have a firey temper when his family is threatend. Kamden will be able to control the elements of earth , fire, air and water. He also has empathy. Both children wandless magic they will use flawlessly.

I know the complications you went through Harry has made both of you come to the conclusion that you should have no more children. Kamden's gifts were conflicting during the birthing process. He couldn't control them going through it himself. That is what had caused you to bleed so much. I am here to let you know not to let this experience hender your decisions. If you do have other children they to will be just as gifted. Each with different things. There will be no more complications. Blythe's powers were blessed to her to help you through Kamden's birth. She also has been given this power to help the world around her. Just as Kamden's gifts. Did you not notice how beautiful our weather was today out back so that we could enjoy such a time with our family and friends? If you notice. It has been raining all day in Scottland. Just look out front. " Luna paused. The shock factor was evident.

Draco rushed to the front door and threw it open. It was pouring down rain. The streets looked to be some what flooded. He turned on the news to find out that yes indeed it had been raining most of the day.

" Oh My God. Harry, she... she isn't lying look. "

Harry looked pale and about to faint.

" Please don't worry. I told you long ago you both were blessed and would have very gifted and powerful children. I have not been blessed with my own powers for nothing. I am not Looney and Trelawney may have been off about alot of things, she really didn't understand how to weild her gift and no one ever took her seriously like they did her ancestors.

I have seen glimpses of the furture and all I can tell you is that the only regret you will have is giving up on what your heart truely desires. I know how pain inflicted both of you are by the thought of never having any more children. I can assure you. Everything will be just fine if you choose to. I love both of you like family. You are the only family I have now. I would never lie to you or misguide you. "

Harry and Draco cried for a long while. They held each other, talking through sobs. Luna had watched them. She walked close and encased them both in a warm hug. The three of them held on to each other for Merlin knows how long before the tears finally fell away. A calmness had washed over them.

" Baby magic. " was all she said..

" Thank you so much Luna. I... We can't thank you enough for sharing all of this with us. " Harry said to her.

" Thank you just doesn't seem to do justice for this knowledgable gift. I..." Draco was speechless.

" No need to continue that sentence Draco. Your family and you have accepted me with open arms. You care and no one had ever done that for me before. Only the ones we know all call family. It's nothing really. No thank you's are needed

I am going to kiss my god children goodnight. Oh yes, I already knew and had accepted that both of you were going to ask of this. I wouldn't have it any other way. They will be the only children in my life. I can not have any of my own. " With that Luna headed up the stairs out of sight.

" I can not believe she just..."

" Believe it Draco. Thats our Luna. I was use to it in school. I really didn't understand it when we were younger, oh how I do now. "

" Amazing...scary, I can't even imagine knowing things like..."

" Yeah. " Harry placed his arm around Draco and got comfortable. " She is amazing. "

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N - First I want to address Ihearthpfanfiction - I reviewd what you asked of me. I hope that It didn't sound to harsh. Sometimes I tend to without meaning to? I do like your story though and I hope you do think about what I said about Brittany. Bring her out of her shell, Not so much take her " mean " factor away as I get the drift that is how she is maybe bring out her inner beauty that makes her the person you like and value so much as a friend. Your " characters " I assume are based on your friends remind me so much of my daughters friends. Now I hope you have another chapter up " laughs " . Jk

CharmedSpirit - I try to update a few times during the week if not once a day and several over the weekends as long as my staff comes to work and I'm not called in to do their job for them. )

YFG - No! it wasn't supost to be depressing. So sorry! I hope I made it up in this chappy. Draco was only explaining to them the complications with Kamden's birth.

SasuNaru - Thanks! I can picture them both so clearly. I wish I could draw I would give you all pictures of them to look at. But I suck at it. Even my stick figures suck. It had taken me forever! To pick a name for him. It clicked when Kameron came to mind but I don't care for that name and just like that Kamden came out. I fell inlove with it imediately.

Thank You all so much for taking the time to review each chapter that you do. It means alot and helps with writing this story. I love to read each and everyone of them.

I will end this A/N now since it is almost as long as my story by now so I can begin chapter 16...TTFN


	16. As They Get Older

Along With Time

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N - I have reopend my group where I will respond to reviews , answer questions and leave updates. It is so much easier and will save me from writing a A/N as long as my chapter. It is open to all ages where you all can chat on the message boards , share your work, Ideas, you can also upload pics, fan art and many other things as I will be adding more to it. I also own another group that I have ran for over 5 years with 874 members and over 50,000 hits. So it is nothing new to me. I also do web graphics, sets and sigs as you will see. All I ask is that you use the same nick So I will know who you are! Unfortunately I can not change mine - It's a paid account so there you will know me as Hummer which if you have seen any of my work it is all tagged with that name. The link is on my Authors page here, also linked to my Homepage and I will leave it in this post as well. I hope to see you all around! Sooooooooo now on to chapter 16 !!

groups./1MysteriousSoul

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter 16 - As they get older

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry and Draco both tried to keep what Luna had told them out of their minds but nothing was helping. No matter what they were doing, who they were with her words would always linger.

_" I've seen glimpses of the future..._

_The only regret you will have is giving up on what your heart truely desires..." _

Luna's voice would then fade. Only later on to linger other messages.

Harry would shake the thoughts and busy himself. He and Draco decided to spend time together with the kids. Draco worked at home on paintings while everyone was napping or when he had spare time. Narcissa was still helping Riha at the Gallery so Draco could be with his family. Bonding with their children was important to them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kamden was now 3 months old and growing like a weed. He already weighed. about 16 lbs. Harry and Draco would lay him in the floor and watch him push up to look around. He was now beginning to roll himself over. Blythe would sit in the floor with her baby brother and sing to him. He would laugh and giggle.

" Bubby sing to? " Blythe would ask her parents.

" No sweetie, Bubby can't sing yet maybe when he is a little older you could teach him. " Draco would tell her this every time.

" Ok Daddy. Me teach bubby. " and she would begin to hum another tune.

By the time Kamden would tire out Harry would have Blythe up coloring at the table. She had learned all of her basic colors now and began to teach her other colors and shades. The alaphabet was coming along and counting as well. Sometimes she would count everything in sight.

When Draco would sit in the living room with her reading a book half way though she would try to read it herself. The stories she would come up with for her parents were either funny or made absolutely no sense at all but she was beginning to recognise easy words. Thanks to the extra help of Hermione.

" Daddy , me Rose to go the park? " Rose asked after her latest story.

" I don't know Blythe. We will have to ask Aunt Hermione if she can."

" Daddy ask my Mione? "

" Sure sweetie, you go help Papa in the kitchen with Bubby and I will call Aunt Mione. "

" Ok Daddy . " She ran into the other room. " Papa, go to the park, Daddy calling my Mione , Rose come to. " She yelled as she ran. Draco stood there just shaking his head and laughing. _Won't be long before Kamden is doing the same. _He thought.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

" Blythe, Aunt Mione said she can't go to the park today. She is going to be at the Learning Center but we can take Rose with us if you would still like to go. "

" Yay Yay, we still go with Rose please? "

" Sure. Lets go upstairs and get you changed and we will pick her up from the center. "

Rose changed into her favorite outfit for the day. She had on dark pink cotton shorts with lighter pink outlines down the sides and around the legs and the same light pink draw strings. Her shirt was light pink with a monkey face on the front done in the same dark pink as her shorts. At the bottom it said Monkey Buisness.

She had another shirt with a monkey on it that Riha had gotten her. It held its hands over its mouth. Ashton's had its eyes covered and Rose's its ears. When the three were together wearing them you clearly saw. Hear no evil, See no evil , Speak no evil. Riha thought it would be cute and funny. It was just to iresistable not to get them.

Blythe tugged on her daddy's hand to let him know it was time to go. She wasn't waisting anytime as she tried to drag him down the stairs as well.

" Slow down sweetie. We will get there soon enough. Come on we will apparate into the Centers office. "

" Bye Papa. " Blythe said as she blew him a kiss.

" Good bye sweetie. You be good for daddy and tell Rose I said hello."

With a soft pop they were gone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Blythe woke up late startling herself as she remembered it was her birthday. She ran as fast as her little legs would carry her screaming along the way. " It's my birthday. Wake up , Wake up. "

Draco headed up the stairs when he heard his little angel thudding across the floor above. He swooped her up and twirled her around.

" Happy Birthday Pumpkin. Lets get you dressed you have guest downstairs. We didn't think you were ever going to wake up. "

" The twins? " She asked. " Rose to? "

" Yes the twins are here with Rose. Teddy is here also with Tonks and Remus. "

" Yah! Yah! Can we play Daddy? "

" As soon as you get dressed. Papa is out back with bubby and they have been getting ready for your party. "

Once they managed to get the perfect outfit on they headed out back. Most everyone had arrived already to help finish decorating. They decided to do a fun activities theme since all the kids were around the same age and loved artsy stuff. They had set up easles for painting, coloring and drawing tables, finger painting tables, playdoh tables and a table with several desposable cameras on them so the kids could use them. It would be a sight to see what they managed to capture on film.

After the kids were done playing they were going to have a small lunch , birthday cake, presents before the kids went back to playing. Fred and George put on a small light show on for the kids with new things from their shop. They even used some of the same fireworks that they had once used on that horrible woman Umbridge when they attended Hogwarts. Draco had gotten a big kick out of that one. He remembered that moment very well.. His face had been burned into the Great Hall doors until Albus fixed it.

Later that afternoon Draco and Harry took Blythe to a new childrens musem that had opend up in muggle London, while Kamden stayed with James and Lily. Blythe had really enjoyed her birthday and fell fast asleep before they even made it home.

Draco and Harry stood in the doorway of their daughters room watching her sleep.

" She's growing up to fast Harry. " Draco said. Harry placed his arm around Draco's waist. He leaned his head over onto Draco's shoulder.

" I know hon. Just think when Kam is this age she will be 4. Before we know it they will be getting their own acceptance letters to Hogwarts. "

" Bite your tongue Harry. Their growing up too fast as it is. I want to enjoy this for as long as I can. No matter how many kids we have or how old they are they will always be our babies. "

" Yes, they will always be our babies. " Harry said as he shut the bedroom door and walked with Draco to their own room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The morning of Harry's birthday Draco snuck out of bed and went to wake Blythe and move Kamden downstairs with him. They were going to be baking a cake for Harry and wanted to let him sleep in.

Draco was dumping the cake mix into the bowl when Blythe decided she was going to help. With her mighty tug she flung cake mix all over the both of them. She had it all over her face.

" It's supost to go into the bowl sweetheart not all over your face. " Draco laughed.

" Taste good. " She licked around her mouth and dusted the rest off her face.

Draco took down another box and added more. It would just be an extra big cake this year. He added the rest of the ingrediants and helped Blythe stir the batter.

" Should we put candy inside this year? " Draco asked her.

" Yeah, Papa loves candy. "

Draco handed her a small bottle of confetti candy colored balls. She began to shake some in but that didn't satisfy her so she dumped the whole bottle in and laughed.

" Pretty daddy. " She said excitedly.

" Very pretty. I think Papa will like this cake. " He told her.

Draco had made the icing and Blythe kept dipping her fingers in and licking them. " Sweetie, your going to get a tummy ache if you keep that up and there might not be enough for Papa's cake if you eat it all.

" Come on lets start breakfast before bubby wakes up. How about pancakes with fresh blueberries? "

" Mmmm, raspberries to? "

" Sure we can make raspberry ones to. You get the berries from the fridge and I'll mix the batter. "

By the time breakfast was done Blythe had purple stained hands, lips and face with pancake batter dried to the end of her nose. It accented the cake mix that powdered her face and hair.

" Time to wake Papa up. " She ran towards the stairs and began to climb them.

" Blythe be careful, wait until I help you up the stairs. Let me grab bubby. " Draco swooped Kamden up from his swinging chair and headed towards the stairs. She was half way up when Draco reached her.

Creeping into the room they tip toed across the room. Harry was really awake and had been for the last 5 minutes. When he heard them outside the door he closed his eyes and pretended to be sleeping. Blythe climbed up on the bed, stood and began to jump.

" Happy Birthday Papa. " She jumped some more. " Wake up Papa. We made pancake. " She yelled in her famous sing song voice.

Harry moved with quickness and grabbed ahold of her. " Gotcha! " He laughed and she screamed.

" Papa trick me. " She was now laughing. Harry had started to tickle her to keep her from screaming again or in turn crying.

" I see you were helping Daddy in the kitchen this morning? "

" Yeah, how you know? " She scrunched up her face.

" Because it looks like your wearing most of it. " Harry laughed.

" Hmm I believe fresh berries were used as well. You smell fruity. " This time Draco laughed.

" Happy birthday love. " He bent over and kissed Harry twice. " That was from your son as well. " He handed over Kamden.

" Morning there little guy. I see you were the smart one and stayed out of the mess. " Kam just giggled.

" Ok lets head down to eat I'm starving and I'm sure this little guy is to. " Draco lifted Blythe and carried her down while Harry held Kam, talking and cooing at him till they made it to the kitchen.

" Breakfast smells wonderful. Thank you. " Harry said. Leaning over to kiss his daughter, husband and then Kamden. He made Kam's bottle and fed him while he ate.

They spent the day together at the zoo and had a picnic lunch in the park nearby. Later that afternoon they played games with the kids and dug in to the cake made specially for Harry. It was so sweet Blythe was bouncing off the walls. Draco and Harry didn't get her to bed till around 3am when she finally fell asleep during the 6th story they had read to her.

" She is not allowed to add candy to cakes ever again. If she does. No cake for her. "

" I totally agree love, I hope you enjoyed your birthday reguardless. "

" It was the best. " Harry said leaning in giving Draco a long over due passionate kiss. " I believe it's time for my special birthday gift. " He managed to get out before attacking Draco once again.

" You bed. " Draco said as best he could.

" Mmmmhmmm" Escaped Harry's mouth with Draco still attached to his own.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N - So sorry about the wait. As I stated before I was working on my site which is now open. Stop by and join in! Also we are having some pretty wicked storms here in the Midwest of the U.S. so there is a possiblity we may loose power! TTFN...


	17. Years Later

Along With Time

XxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter 17 - Years Later

XxXxXxXxXxX

Nine years later Harry stood watching his family in the kitchen. It still amazed him to this day how much his life had changed. His mind began to go over his family once again. Their first born daughter Blythe would be turning 11 in July, she was born a natural healer, gifted with the powers of empathy and wandless magic. She would begin her first year at Hogwarts this year. It filled him with a sense of sadness and pride all at once. His eyes shifted to his 2nd born child. Kamden who had just turned 9. His powers were elemental, controlling all four elements, gifted with empathy and wandless magic like his older sister. His eyes then rested upon their youngest daughter Zoe , who had been conceived the night of his 30th birthday. Her powers were physical strength and levitation, making her a great warrior. She had also been gifted with empathy and wandless magic. To this day Harry still hadn't figured out why his children were so gifted with magic. The only conclusion that he and Draco could come up with was the mix of both power family bloodlines , forming the three most powerful children born in hundreds of years. Usually this powers were gifted in time of need. This sometimes made Harry think of what might come in their life time to need such power. Draco on the other hand always made him think other wise. They were powerful because of who their parents and ancestors were. It was only natural that one day their powers would surface once again.

" Good Morning Papa. " Zoe called out. " Daddy is making a wonderful breakfast are you hungry? "

" Morning sweetheart. Yes I am quite hungry this morning. Breakfast smells wonderful as always. " He planted a soft kiss to Draco's cheek and took a seat next to his children.

" As you can tell, they couldn't wait until you had woken up. I'm surprised they didn't attempt to cook themselves. "

" I think they miss your cooking sometimes. I know for a fact Blythe can cook breakfast perfectly well. I did teach her. " He sent his eldest daughter a smile.

She grinned. " I thought about it, but I love both of your cooking better then mine. " She batted her eyelashes.

" And just what is it that you want ? " Draco said laughing over his shoulder. He wasn't that naïve.

" Now daddy, what makes you think I want anything? Can't a girl just miss her daddy's cooking? "

" Sure they can, and I could just admit that my mother is a wonderful cook. " His face grimaced at the thought. " Merlin knows that's far from the truth.

" Well she has gotten better now that Severus has her under his wings."

Draco paid no attention to that comment from Harry. " What is going on in that pretty little head of yours Zoe? "

She let out a sigh. " We just wanted to know if you would take us to see Aunt Leona before Blythe heads to school this year and since my birthday is tomorrow. " She trailed off.

" Hmmm, well I will have to discuss this over with your Papa first. Maybe we can take a small vacation before school starts. I guess we could make this part of both you and Blythe's birthday presents. Since she will be turning 11 in July and your Papa's is soon after. "

" Thanks Daddy for thinking about it. " She shot her Papa an award winning smile. "

Harry just shook his head at his daughter. If she wasn't sorted into Slytherin when her turn came he would be surprised. Draco set breakfast in front of everyone and took his seat across the island from his family. He flashed a grin and dished out breakfast. Silently laughing at his children and their games.

XxXxXxXxXxX

A month later Draco and Harry had discussed the vacation for their family. Leona was away on Order business with the Canadian Ministry. They would have to make different plans for their children. It would be nice to get away before sending their first born off to school. They sat down with Ron , Hermione, Riha and Brad to discuss the matter.

" What do you all think? It would be nice if all of us could take a vacation. We haven't really been able to do this in such a long time." Draco said to his family.

" I think it sounds wonderful Draco. I know for one that Ron could use a vacation along with Neville and Blaise. I'm sure if they could be here today they would agree. " Hermione replied.

" Well since we can't do what the children were suggesting. We could take them to an amusement park. They have several in America. It would be a nice get away and we could stop by later to see if Leona has returned. " Riha said. " You know, we could take them to Daytona. It is beautiful and peaceful there. It is also not far from Disney World in Orlando. The wizarding community there has built a similar theme park to that of the muggles. This way we won't have to worry about anything accidentally happening. What do you all think? "

" I haven't been on a ride since I was a child. I think it sounds fantastic love. " Brad said to his wife.

" Hermione and Riha could get us the information we need and then we will handle the details. We shouldn't tell the children until its all set. "

" Sounds good Harry. I will make plans with Narcissa if she would like to run the Gallery. If not I will close it for 2 weeks. If Kylie and Tim want to join us then we will close the shop as well. I doubt that the Ministry will deny vacation to their top Aurors. They haven't had a proper vacation in years. "

" Great. When all the information is gathered just let us know. I am excited about this. Leave it to our youngest. I'm sure she had help with the idea. " Draco laughed.

" Oh I'm sure she has. My twins have been hinting about things as well. I'm sure they all decided to hit us up about this. Slytherin house look out. " Everyone laughed.

XxXxXxXxXxX

A week later Hermione called another meeting. Everyone arrived at her home to discuss their vacation plans. All of the children were currently with Uncle Blaise and Neville and Aunt Luna.

Hermione passed out the printed info she had discovered.

" Merlin's Magik Park has many of the same rides that other theme parks have in America. The difference being they are all magically protected so that no one can get hurt. They also have areas where you can perform your magic with a protection that won't allow anyone to be harmed by it. They also have an area where people can swim. It is in the form of an ocean and beach similar to the muggle ones but hold no dangerous creature. You can either stay in wizarding hotels close by or you can stay in the castle on grounds. Where you can rent rooms or an entire wing. Depending on your stay and how many people are within your party.

There is a small wizarding shopping district just up the road where you can also dine among other things. The actual Wizarding community every lives in is on the other side of the theme park. Special charms placed on the theme park keep it from disturbing the community. I think it's a perfect idea myself. " Hermione looked around the room after explaining what she had discovered.

" The children will love it. I wouldn't mind myself. It's nothing I've ever experienced before. " Draco said.

" Is it settled then? "

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. " So when shall we go? " Harry asked.

" Well the others will have to give a weeks notice. How about we leave May 15th. This way we can spend a little over a week the crowds hit. Memorial day hits at the end of May and a lot of people in the muggle world vacation this time of year. What I had gathered the same goes for the wizarding communities there. " Hermione said.

" May 15th it is then. We can tell the children later incase something comes up. " Harry said.

With the final decision the adults left to retrieve their children. Merlin only knows what they have put their godparents through.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Hermione called Merlin's Magik Park to make reservations. She had paled when the cost for renting the West Wing of the castle had been given to her. It would have to do there were 15 of them going. She made the reservations and said that the payment would arrive within the next few days. She hung up the phone and called Harry and Draco.

" You two are going to shit bricks when I tell you how much just renting the West Wing is going to cost us. This doesn't include some of the other things. "

" Money is no object Mione. We have it covered. Don't worry about it. " Harry said to her.

" That isn't the point Harry. It's bloody outrageous. "

" How much? " He asked with a small smirk.

" Errr 16,600 or 1660 galleons. That includes the park tickets but not food or shopping for 9 days. Maybe we should just not go for so long. At least not stay in the resort for that long. Its not called the castle anymore. It's a little steep don't ya think? "

" A bit pricey yeah but there are 15 of us going so it's not so bad. "

" I guess but…"

" Look Mione. We have more money then we know what to do with. You and Ron make great money as well as the others do. Don't let this bother you. I plan on working a the shop until its time for the vacation. I need someone to watch the kids. Can I hire you to do this ?"

" Harry! I will not let you pay me to watch over my god children. "

" I know but, I figured that you would insist on earning the money yourself and I need someone to watch over the kids. This way we both win. "

Huffing she looked at Harry. " Ok then. I don't like it one bit Harry. Ron would absolutely shit if he knew about this. " She ran her hands through her curls. " We can afford this Harry, it just seems like a lot to spend. "

" This coming from the girl who blew a lot more money if I'm not mistaken after we graduated all those years ago traveling the world? "

Sending death glares. " You got me there Harry. Ok Ok I give. I will watch the children but you are NOT paying me is that clear? "

Harry laughed. " Loud and clear Mione. I know you are worried about Rose's future. Have you forgotten the nice little trust fund Draco and I had set aside for her when she was born. She is more then well off. Not including the money you both have added to it and I'm sure she will have a very well paying job in the future. Stop letting it bother you and live to be happy for the future. "

" Thanks Harry. It's just so strange when the tables are turned. All those years I was giving you this speech. " She hugged her best friend and left smiling for the first time in a long time without any worries.

" Well you handled that brilliantly love. Lets just hope that she remembers this little talk for future references. "

" If she doesn't I will remind her again. Now I'm going to divide the money I make until vacation time to all the children's funds. I hate to see her and Ron worry so much."

" Good Idea love. One can never tell what the future holds for us. "

" Well except for Luna and what I have gathered for her. All will be well for everyone. I just wish Hermione would remember that. Such a worry wart she is. "

" Someone had to always worry over you and Ron. I guess it just comes naturally to her. Even after all these years. "

Harry and Draco finished up all of their packing and headed to help out their children. They needed to make sure that they took everything with them for the nine day trip to Orlando's Wizarding world. When they were finished they shrunk everything and headed over to Ron & Hermione's. When they arrived Blaise and Neville were sitting in the living room playing chess with Rose.

" Riha and Brad haven't made it yet? "Harry asked.

" No, we haven't heard from them yet. Ron and Hermione are ready to go they are making sure that everything is set with the house. Luna is on her way over. "

" I'll just pop on over to Riha's and see if they need help with the kids then. Those twins are a handful. " Draco kissed his children and Harry before apparating.

" Hey, need any help? " Draco called from the living room.

" Up here Dray. These two have tried to pack their entire rooms. " Riha yelled from upstairs. " Brad is out back making sure the wards are set.

Draco made his way upstairs. Riha looked a mess trying to repack the twin's bags. They were laughing and taunting each other.

" I swear you two. Why don't you go check on your dad and I'll help your mother with your bags. "

" Sorry Uncle Draco. We just didn't know what all to bring."

" Run along. It's ok. "

Draco helped Riha finish the last of Ashton's bag when Brad made his way into the room with the twins.

" I see they did more damage then expected. "

" You could say that. They packed practically everything they owned."

Brad laughed. " Doesn't surprise me. They get it honestly. " He looked at his wife. She sent him a warning look. " What I was only telling the truth. I remember someone else who use to always over pack for things."

" Your not helping here. "

" Aww I love you anyways. " He slapped a kiss on his wife's forehead and ushered the kids downstairs.

" Don't you say a word Draco, just don't . "

" Oh Riha, lighten up we are going to have fun. Things will be just fine. " Draco just gave her a hug and pushed her towards the door. " Come on the others are waiting. "

Everyone was waiting in the living room at Hermione and Ron's place when Draco and Riha arrived. They were using the international floo to arrive at their destination. Arthur had given them permission to have it connected to their home along with Neville and Blaise since a lot of their work tended to be in other countries. This was just easier. They were set to leave in the next five minutes. The chatter and excitement could clearly be heard from down the street if it weren't for the privacy charms placed on the house. It was loud and Harry had began to rub his head. It was loud and if they didn't leave soon a headache was sure to make his head explode soon.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Less then an hour later everyone had landed in the lobby of Merlin's Resort. It was much different then what Hermione had found. It was now modern. They made their way to the front desk to let them know that the Malfoy-Potter part were ready to check in. They were soon greeted by a tall man with short brown hair standing about 6 ft 2. He greeted the group and showed them their way to the West Wing. Even though the Resort was modern they still held separate wings much like a castle or manor would. Thankfully they didn't have to travel far and only up one flight of stairs.

The hall way featured 20 separate doors. Ten of them were bedrooms, seven of them were bathrooms , 1 kitchen, 1 dinning room and 1 family room that reminded them of the common rooms at Hogwarts. Everyone took their turn and found their room. They were huge to say the least. The children's rooms featured ocean scenes and held as many beds as there were occupants. They had their own closets and dressers. They also had plenty of room to move freely and play if they chose to. The view from the window was of the theme parks beach setting. It was gorgous.

The adult rooms were much different. They took on a much more romantic setting for a couple and done tastefully. Their views would change with the push of a button. The rooms were spacious and held extra large beds that made a king size bed look small.

Harry put their things down on the bed and went to check on the children. They were already unpacking their things and putting them away.

" Need any help? " He asked poking his head through the door.

" No Papa we have it all under control. Thank you though. " Blythe answered.

" Ok then, I just wanted to check and make sure you three were alright. "

" We are fine Papa, you should probably go help daddy though. " Kamden shot his father an innocent smile.

" Yeah uh huh sure. Well if you need anything before I get back we are right next door. "

The children finished their task and Harry headed back to his room.

" That was quick. " Draco said when Harry re-entered their room.

" Yeah, they are up to something. Either that or they're actually being good.

" They're good kids Harry. You know that. Just sometimes the Slytherin in them comes out. " Draco laughed. Harry glared.

" They get it from both of us. Do you have to remind me? "

" Of course I do love. Now lets go check out our private bathroom. I'm sure I could ease your mind some how. " Draco gave Harry a sexy look.

" I'm sure you can. " He followed Draco into the bathroom. Before shutting the door he placed a locking and silencing charm on the room and the bathroom door.

XxXxXxXxXxX

A few hours later after some much needed release the two finally emerged from the room looking refreshed as ever. They met up with the others down in the family room area and made plans for dinner. Just the day alone packing and travel had wore them out and they were not heading to the theme park until tomorrow. After some much heated arguing among the kids they decided to just have Italian for dinner at one of the resorts resturaunts. They wouldn't have to travel far and the kids were getting cranky.

Luna took the children up to their wing for bed while the adults stayed downstairs for a drink. It had been a long day and Luna had offered to watch over them while the adults had their own down time. It was a good night all in all. They hadn't taken the time out for a while now to just unwind and not worry about their children or every other problem that tends to sometimes pop up in life.

Around midnight they ventured back to their own rooms for some rest. They would be getting up bright and early for breakfast and an early start on their first adventurous day.

XxXxXxXxXxX

A/n - So sorry for such the long wait. My new computer is finally up now and I am still trying to get use to it. I don't like this version of Word that I'm using it seems to be OFF if you can't tell then thats a good thing. I have been leaving updates on my personel site instead of my author's page so you can check there if you would like. The link is on my Author's page. Look forward to see ing you around! I have just added a small list of my personel favs.

Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews. I hope the time jump didn't bother you all so much but I needed to age the children.


	18. Fun in the Sun

Along With Time

XxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter 18 – Fun in the Sun

XxXxXxXxXxX

Luna and Riha were up bright and early the next day fixing breakfast and chatting away. This would be the only peace they would have for the rest of the day and took advantage of it. It was up to Brad to get the twins ready for their first day at the theme park. Being in the American wizarding communities was easier; they were allowed to use magic and didn't have to wait until they were 17 like back in England.

One by one every made it out of their rooms and into the kitchen offer help where it was needed. The children gathered in the dinning room to take their seats. They had been warned on several occasions that even though they were allowed to use their magic freely didn't mean they set out hexing each other for the fun of it. It wasn't polite nor were they allowed to do so when they returned so they might as well not get use to it now. They could use their magic to get dressed, clean up messes ECT. …

"I hope you all are hungry. Riha and I have been cooking up a storm this morning. Dig in. "Luna told everyone once they were all seated.

XxXxXxXxXxX

An hour later the adults apparated the children inside Merlin's Magik Park. They were greeted with Witches and Wizards who were dressed from other centuries. Their clothes were very much different from what they were use to seeing. There were different kinds of shops all around for them to browse in. Down the path to their right led them to a gaming area that also held places where they could get food, candies and drinks. There was an old theater that held shows and other things from different eras. Down the path to their left led them to all the rides they could dream of. Towards the back of the park was the water park. It had 2 different pool areas, the ocean area and one that held different kids of slides that would land you into one of the pools. There was even a place where you could take broom rides. The guys offered to take the kids to the rides if the woman wanted to shop. They decided they would shop later before they left that way they weren't packing around bags in their pockets or what not all day. They didn't want anything to come up missing or broke even if they could charm it.

The girls were just as excited to ride the rides as the kids and guys were. It had surprised Ron that his wife was sitting on a Roller Coaster with them. It had taken them years just to get her on a broom. He smiled as they took off. The kids were letting out blood curdling screams for the first few roller coasters they had ridden. Eventually they were just yelling with excitement. Luna how ever had opted out on the others. Two were enough for her for now.

When they came to the Ring of Fire Hermione stopped in her tracks. Unlike the muggle ride this one actually was a ring of fire. Charmed not to burn anyone of course with the protection spells placed on it. It still frightened her. She opted to watch with Luna who had decided she would rather stay grounded for this one as well. The kids loved it and you could clearly hear Ashyton screaming like a Banshee. They rode rides until lunch time and headed back to the other side of the park. They ate in Arla's Around The World where you could find any kind of food from all over the world so it appealed to everyone. The next stop was the ice cream shop where they divulged in many different kinds of ice creams they had never even heard of. They headed into some of the shops to look around while their stomachs settled. They were heading to the water park next and didn't want to end up with a stomach ache.

Three hours later the kids were tired of swimming so the guys offered to take them back to the rides while the girls rested on the beach to soak up some rays. They decided to work on their tans while they had the chance. It wasn't something they were able to do back home. Life was just too busy. A few hours passed by and the girls set out to do a bit of shopping before they headed back to their rooms. They would be having dinner there instead at the park. Nothing compared to a home cooked meal and Molly Weasley had taught them well.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Draco left an hour early from the park to prepare dinner. They were having spaghetti, salad and garlic bread tonight. He wanted to make sure he had plenty of time to prepare before they arrived back knowing the kids were going to be exhausted and so were the other adults. Just as he was taking the garlic bread from the oven everyone arrived back. He poked his head out of the kitchen and told them all to wash up dinner was almost ready.

Half way through dinner the kids were already dozing off. Harry had laughed and levitated their three to bed and then came back for the others. Once they were all tucked into bed the adults sat around talking about what else they were going to do.

"I don't think we could handle 9 days of this. Maybe we should find something else to do tomorrow. I think there are some brochures in the lobby downstairs. I'll go and get some. "Hermione left with a pop.

"Yeah I think she is right. I don't think we could handle it either. We would all end up to exhausted. We will end up needing a vacation from our vacation. "Riha commented.

Hermione came back with an assortment of things to look through. After scanning them they decided to head into the muggle world and into Daytona. They were going to make it an easy day of fun and relaxation. At 11am they would take the kids on a tour of Angell & Phelps Chocolate Factory that would last about 30 minutes. They would then head down for a small picnic on Daytona Beach. The guys were going to do some Pier fishing while the girls soaked up the sun again. They would decide where to have dinner once they arrived. Hermione and Riha called and rented 2 SUV's for the next day's trip before heading up to bed. It was going to be another long day. They just hoped it wasn't going to be as tiring.

XxXxXxXxXxX

After breakfast the kids were running around making sure they had all of their beach stuff with them. They were excited about going to the muggle beach. They had only been able to do these things so often and they had been almost too young to remember. This would be Zoe's first time that she could remember.

After the drive from Orlando they were excited to get out of the SUVs'. They didn't care too much for being forced to ride in the vehicle rather then apparating but knew they couldn't. Once they were out they headed into the chocolate factory where you could already see Ron licking his lips.

"Control your self Ron. " Harry said to him laughing.

"Oh I am. I thought about already running in there and buying what I could. I wonder if they would notice my head stuck in one of the chocolate vats? "

"Oh no, not at all Ron. It's every day you see someone's ass sticking out of a vat of chocolate. Totally normal. "Blaise said to him.

"Funny Zabini, real funny." Ron said.

"Well, you did make the stupid comment. "

"I was Kidding! "

"I know, but sometimes I miss the old days of sarcasm we use to share. "

Thirty minutes and a hundred dollars later Ron came out of the factory satisfied. As well as the kids. Now if they could only get Ron to share. They teased him all the way to the beach. Piling out once again they made their way to a section that looked to be the perfect spot. There weren't many people out at all. They had figured it would be crowded. Thankfully it wasn't.

"Can we get in the water now? " Asked Blythe.

"Only if you promise not to go out to far and keep a close eye on your brother and sister. The oldest kids should watch out for the younger ones ok? "Harry said.

"Ok, we promise. " The kids took off running into the water.

"I'm going in with them. Everything should be fine. "Said Luna while removing her clothes and heading into the water with the kids.

"We are going to head to the Pier. It's just right there so if you need us just holler ok? "

"Ok Draco, don't let my husband get too carried away now. "

"Oh I won't. Besides there is no way he is going to out do me. It's my thing you know. "

"I'm sure he will attempt it anyway. No matter how good one maybe, Brad never steps away from a challenge."

" Mum!" Screamed Wyatt heading towards her. "Can we ride those too? " He asked pointing to the 4-wheelers that some of the other teens were driving up and down the beach.

"I don't know Wyatt. Go see how much they are to rent and I might take you. "

Running back towards Riha he yelled. "There only 15 dollars for an hour. Can we get a few? Do you all know how to ride them and could take us? "

Riha sighed. "I don't mind if the other girls don't. We can ride them down to where your father's are and surprise them. I don't think any of them know we can ride. "

"Fine with me. Ron will probably have a heart attack. "Hermione said. Luna agreed and off they went to rent a few.

Hermione took Rose and Blythe; Luna took Kamdon and Zoe while Riha took the twins. They were zipping up and down the beach and headed over towards the pier. The kids were having a blast never even seeing them before let alone riding them. It was one of the luxuries that the muggles had that they didn't in the wizarding world. Something Hermione had missed when she would visit her relatives that had a few and a dirt track.

Ron looked when he heard something approaching them. "What the hell is that. " He pointed when the others shifted their heads.

"4 wheelers "Draco stated.

"4 what? " Ron said.

"4 wheelers. ATV's, quads you ride them some people race them. They are all terrain vehicles. They are a blast to ride. "

"Oh, what the hell. Is that. Is that Mione driving one? "

Harry laughed. "I do believe Ron that is Mione, Riha and Luna driving them with the kids. They look like they are having a blast. They are fun. "

Ron just watched with interest. How the hell was all he thought when he saw his wife on one.

"Hey guys. Having fun up there? "Riha asked.

"Yeah, but looks like you all are having more fun then we are. " Harry stated.

"There a blast. You should go and get one; we all could race up and down the beach. "Hermione said.

" Mione? Since when did you know how to ride one of those? "Asked Ron.

"Since I was little Ron. I grew up in the muggle world and my family use to own some and a dirt track. We use to race them all the time. "

"Oh. "was all he said once again.

"Come on guys. It looks like we are having more fun then you all are. "Luna said.

The guys jumped down from the pier and followed the girls back. They rented a few more and headed off to explore much more of the beach. A few hours later they headed back and turned them in. It was getting close to dinner time and they all needed to clean up. They drove to the wizarding section of Daytona and apparated back to their resort to get ready for dinner.

"So where are we going for dinner?" asked Neville.

"I'm taking you all to Chez Paul. It's a blend of gourmet French and Italian food. They also have steak, pasta and seafood. There is something for all of us there. It's really rather good. "Riha said. " I've been there a few times when I would come here for conventions. "

"Good, cause I'm starving. The beach wore me out today and I didn't eat much at lunch. "Neville said.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The rest of the days they spent doing something different. They went back one more time to the theme park before spending a relaxing day at the resort. The kids took to the water again while the adults lounged. One night Brad and Riha stayed with the kids while the others went and hit a few clubs and bars. It was nice to get away but they were eager to get back home. They had birthdays coming up and shopping before the kids would be off to school.


	19. Home Again

Along With Time

XxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter 19 – Home again

XxXxXxXxXxX

A/N – I forgot to mention in the last chapter that Angell & Phelps Chocolate Factory and Chez Paul are real places in Daytona. You can also rent 4-wheelers on Daytona Beach to ride. I'm also sorry for some of the errors with the last chapter. I will try and fix them when I can.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Their first day back from vacation was spent unpacking and taking naps. Once they were all up they played games in the living room with each other and watched movies. Around 7pm Lily and James stopped by to see how everything had gone. They had missed their family while they were gone. After the children were in bed they talked to Harry and Draco about taking the kids for a few days. They had already talked with Narcissa and Severus who were wanting to spend some time with them as well but needed a few days to finish up some business they were tending to at the time. Harry hated it when the children were away from home for so long but also knew that time with their grandparents were special to them as well. Lily and James had missed so much of his own life that every minute with them was something they didn't like to miss much of and took every opportunity to divulge in.

After talking things over for a while they had agreed. They contacted Draco's parents and discussed things with them. After a few days with Harry's parents they would spend a day at home before Severus came to pick them up to spend time with them. Draco's mind began to wonder to what he would be doing with his husband. Harry watched the expression on Draco's face. He knew that look and he too felt the same way. It was harder for them to have much alone time with 3 kids. Now that they were getting older they would be able to make up for that.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Harry was working out back in the garden when his parents came to pick up the children. He kissed them all good bye and went back to his task. Draco was inside cleaning up the lunch dishes when he noticed Harry stripping off his clothes. He set the dishes to continue on their own and moved to the back deck. Harry was just about finished when he arrived. He admired his naked form standing there. Seconds later Harry dove into the pool. It was a hot day and with all the work he had done outside no wonder he wanted to cool off. Following in his foot steps Draco shed his clothes and stood at the edge of the pool. He waited until Harry got a good eye full before he to dove in. The coolness of the water washed over him quickly and he resurfaced. Smirking as he brushed the hair from his eyes.

"Did you get a good look?" He asked trying to hide his smile.

"I don't believe I did. Maybe you should do that again. "

"Oh you would like that wouldn't you. "

"Yes I would. " Harry said as he pulled Draco closer to him.

He wrapped his legs around Draco's body pulling him even closer. He shivered as he felt Draco's warm wet skin against his. He looked into Draco's face and touched his lips softly to his. Pressing harder and running his tongue lightly across his bottom lip. A small moan escaped from Draco's mouth. He slid his tongue into Harry's mouth and enjoyed every sensation that crept through his body. The kiss was slow and soft at first then became more eager. He slowly moved them towards the side of the pool and pressed Harry against the wall. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and held onto him. Caressing the back of his neck and feeling his wet hair slide through his fingers. Getting eager Harry pressed himself closer to Draco feeling him moan into his mouth. Goosebumps ran up both of their spines. Not long after hands began to roam each others bodies until neither could take it much longer. It was slow and passionate at first before becoming hard, fast and pleasurable. It ended rather quickly and neither of them were satisfied. They quickly removed them selves from the pool and headed to their bedroom to obviously finish what they had started.

Draco didn't give Harry much time after they had made it into their room. He had already pounced on his lover capturing his lips once again and rubbing their bodies together. Draco's tongue began to move down Harry's jaw line, down his neck and he began to lap his tongue at every piece of skin he could making his way all the way down dipping his tongue into his belly button and watching as Harry would squirm beneath him. Soft moans escaped Harry's lips the further Draco preceded. He wasn't going to let him get off that easy. He pulled Draco back to him planting another heated kiss to his lips and flipping him around. This was always a take and give relationship. Draco moaned as Harry began to do the exact same things to him.

Harry divulged himself into all things Draco and sent his husband over the edge three for four times before Draco turned the tables once again on him. In return Draco sent Harry to places neither had been in such a long time. Panting and moaning until neither could make another sound. It had been slow and passionate, hot and erotic and animalistic. For hours they pleasured each other before collapsing intertwined in each other. They watched the sun rise before falling asleep in each others arms.

XxXxXxXxXxX

It was 2pm the next day when Harry opened his eyes. Draco was snuggled up close with his head buried in the crook of Harrys arm. He smiled and watched his husband sleep. Last night's events playing over in his head. An even bigger smile graced his face. He moved Draco and gently kissed his lips. Draco moaned and snuggled closer again. Trying to keep himself warm. When Draco opened his eyes they met the beautiful eyes of his husband. A smile gracing his lips.

"Good morning love. Sleep well? "Draco asked.

"It was one of the best night's sleep I've had in a long time. " Harry said.

"That it was. " Draco said before pressing his lips again to Harry's. "I think we need to shower though. Neither of us smell too good right now. "

Harry laughed. "After you. " He motioned with his arm towards the bathroom.

Two hours later they reemerged from the bathroom. Only to begin again what they had participated in last night. Only this time the bed wasn't used right away. Draco had taken Harry against the wall, over the desk, over the bed. Before he knew it Harry had pinned him to places and down the stairs, on the couch and they ended up out back on the deck. It wasn't comfortable but neither seemed to mind. They ended up in the hot tub where Harry had made Draco scream for the whole neighborhood to hear. Thankfully their property was secured with silencing and privacy charms. It would have been rather funny to see the faces of their neighbors though.

After they were finished they showered again and dressed. They headed out to grab a bite to eat and for some shopping. Draco had drug Harry to muggle London and into a new shop that had just opened up down the street from the Tattoo shop. Harry should have known by the name and raised an eyebrow at Draco. Midnight Pleasures held everything imaginable and didn't leave much to the imagination. He saw the wicked gleam in Draco's eyes and knew he was in for trouble. An hour later Draco came out with a bag full of goodies. Harry just laughed. They would definitely have to keep that drawer locked and under an illusionment charm. They headed back to the house to drop off their new things before heading out once again. That is if Harry could get Draco out of the house again.

XxXxXxXxXxX

At four in the afternoon they headed to Blaise and Neville's for a few games of catch the snitch with Ron. At five they met Hermione and Rose at Weasley Manor for dinner with the family. Molly was disappointed that the children weren't with them but knew that James and Lily were spending quality time with their grandchildren. Fred and George where there with their wives and both had announced they were going to be parents. Molly had thrown her arms around them all crying it was about time. It had been hard for both Nicole and Angelina to get pregnant and when it happened they were only a week apart. Ginny and Skyler managed to make an appearance but didn't stay for long. They had previous plans to have dinner with some of his friends who were in from out of town for the night.

After dinner was over they headed into the living room to chat. It had been a long time since they had the chance to talk with Molly and Arthur and missed them dearly.

"How are things at work? " Harry asked Arthur.

"Going good Harry. It's so nice to have everything back to normal and a lot of things changing for the better. We finally got all the laws against werewolves reversed and now they can live among us like normal wizards. Without the help of Severus I never thought we would get everyone on board. The new wolfsbane potion allows them to be more normal under their transformations. They can control themselves better and with Charlie's help we are about to open a new camp where they can go to transform and not harm anyone. We've come along way.

"That's wonderful! I can't believe Remus hasn't told me about it. Come to think of it. We haven't talked to him much. We're all so busy and everything. "Harry began to feel bad.

"It's ok Harry. Sometimes those things happen. "

"Why don't we call him tomorrow and visit? I do miss him and Tonks and we only see Teddy at the Learning Center unless he is with my mother or Andromeda. I think it's about time we start spending more time with everyone. "Draco said.

"That sounds wonderful. Thank you. "Harry gave Draco a small kiss on the cheek and held onto his hand. "Has anyone heard from Sirius? I'm starting to get worried. He hasn't written us for months now. "

"No we haven't. Maybe Remus and Tonks have. We're starting to worry about him ourselves. "Molly said.

"I'll be sure to ask him. If not then I'll send a letter with Hedwig. All that traveling he has been doing. I hope he is ok. "

"I'm sure he is love. You know Sirius. Especially if woman are involved. "

Harry laughed. "Well either that or another man. If you don't remember he does swing both ways. "

"How could I of forgotten. "

"It's ok. With all that has went on over the years. I'm surprised we haven't forgotten a lot of other things. The kids will be excited to see him if he can visit while out traveling to only Merlin knows where. Come to think of it. He hasn't seen them in over a year. "

"Time can get away from you when you least expect it. Just yesterday it seems like I was just sending Ron and Ginny off to school with you Harry. The years have gone by way to quickly."

"Yes they have. " Harry said back.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The following day Harry called Remus to see how they were doing. They had only talked for a few minutes. Remus and Tonks had invited them over lunch. They missed their family just as much. Harry called his parents to let them know that if they needed them they would be with Remus. He also wanted to chat with his children that he missed already. Draco had also taken a few minutes to chat with them. Even though they lived only next door. There were still a bit of space between them. The kids seemed to be enjoying their time with their grandparents and were excited about spending time with their other grandparents. Knowing they were spoiled rotten only fueled the fire.

Around 11am Harry and Draco made their way to Remus's home. They were going to spend a little time visiting with Teddy before lunch. When they arrived they caught Remus running around the kitchen in an apron. The two laughed until they both had spoons flying at their heads.

"I'm sorry Remus. I guess it's just been such a long time since I've seen you running around like that. It brings back memories at Grimmauld Place when I would find you in the kitchen with Molly making breakfast or baking for the holidays. "Harry said holding his sides.

"Yes well, you should see what it looks like in here when Tonks cooks. " He cringed at the thought. She was good at many things. Cooking in the kitchen was not one of them.

"Oh I remember. The last time I had seen that she had cake batter all over the place. It looked like a mud fight had broken out. "Harry now had all of them holding their sides.

"I know you all had better be laughing at Remus. " Tonks said when she entered the kitchen. She knew they were talking about her though.

"Oh we sure are Tonks. " Harry said giving her a hug. "It's been to long since I've been a witness to this. " He gave Remus an apologizing glance.

"Teddy is out back flying if you want to join him. " Tonks said.

"Ok we are going to say hi and maybe catch some flight with him before lunch is ready. You two play nice in here. I wouldn't want to come back in here and see a food fight had broken out without inviting us. "Draco said.

"We wouldn't dream of it. " Tonks said winking to them.

After flying around with Teddy for a while the three of them made their way into the kitchen for lunch. Remus had grilled chicken earlier and kept it under a warming charm and was finishing the sides when they had arrived. They caught up on life with each other and had talked about the things they had learned from Arthur and Molly.

"Have you heard from Sirius at all? It's been to long since we have heard from him and over a year since we have even seen him. "Harry asked.

"I know what you mean. He doesn't come around as much as he use to. He doesn't write often either. The last I heard from him he was heading to Canada. I think he's just too lonely. Everyone has their own families and he feels left out. "Remus said.

"Luna isn't married or dating anyone either. She had stayed away for a long time to and has finally moved back. "Harry was getting a thought. "Maybe we could hook those two up?"

"I don't know about that one Harry. It just seems to strange." Tonks said.

"I agree. " said Remus.

"Well we won't know until they spend some time together now will we. "

Draco just eyed his husband. The thought of Luna and Sirius together was more then strange. Then again look how much Severus has changed. No one would have thought he would be the way he is now and be wrapped around his grandkids fingers.

"Maybe we should just get him back here and see what happens. Maybe he has found someone already and is keeping it from us. I'll write to him later on and ask him to come home. Everyone misses him and he doesn't visit enough."

"Let me know how that goes. You know just how stubborn your godfather can be." Remus said.

"Oh yes, I know all too well just how stubborn that man can be. It's about time he gets over it."

The rest of the day they spent chatting and playing a few games of chess. Tonks headed with Teddy over to visit with Andromeda while the guys sent quality time together. They agreed that they would have to spend more time with each other. Remus and Tonks were going to be joining them more often for the Weasley's normal Sunday dinner. They missed them as well. They had been through so much together and over the years life had just gotten in the way. Remus spent some time working with Arthur but that was about all he had the time to spend with them. Now that things were changing again and they were all getting older it was important to spend time with family.

XxXxXxXxXxX

It had taken Sirius 2 days to send a reply back to Harry. He had been happy to hear from his godson and apologized for not writing and visiting more often. He would be heading back to England in a few days for good this time. Harry couldn't have been happier. He called Remus to let him know the news. He sent Dobby over to Grimmauld place to clean it up and stock it with food for Sirius's return home. It hadn't taken Dobby very long. Sirius had placed a continuous cleaning charm on the place so that he wouldn't return to dust and whatever else had decide to take up residence while he was away.

When Sirius had arrived home he contacted Harry, Draco and Remus. They had met him at the house to do some catching up. Despite his age Sirius looked good. He seemed to have been learning new things in other countries and was even meditating every day. He still hadn't met anyone that kept his interest and that made sirens go off in Harry's head. Oh yes he would try his best to get his godfather and Luna together. They had so much in common despite their age difference. He wouldn't be as stubborn about it though as Remus had been with Tonks. After heading home Harry contacted his father and told him Sirius was back and it was time that he and Remus paid him a visit just the three of them once the children were with Severus and Narcissa. James was excited hearing the news. Harry thinks that James and Lily being back was hard on Sirius and is why he had disappeared for so long. He needed to get past some things for himself.

The reunion of the Maurders minus one backstabbing rat was eventful. They had planned some new pranks they tested out on the Weasley Twins. They had been proud to of been pranked by the most famous pranksters of all time. They even helped them out with a few. Sending Ron into a fit and almost hexing his brothers into oblivion.

XxXxXxXxXxX

As the weeks passed Blythe became more and more excited. She would be turning 11 and would be shopping for her first year of school. She would finally get her wand which she had been wanting for such a long time. Even though all 3 children could cast wandless magic perfectly she just felt like something was missing. Hopefully this would be it. After her 11th birthday Andromeda was going to work with her twice a week with her healing powers. Even though she was a natural healer she wanted to make sure she knew spells that would keep her secret hidden for as long as they could for now she had only worked with her on occasion sometimes once a week when she could get away from the Learning Center. Once at school she would be working with Poppy in her spare time.

Dumbledore had sent a letter to Draco and Harry telling them that he would be sending someone to work with Kamdon while the other children were in school. He would help him get a better grasp on his elemental powers. Usually a wizard is only gifted with one or two elements not all four and it could become troublesome for the child. It was better to get started now then later. Up until now they had only been able to work with him occasionally. Finally he had found someone who could do this full time.

While the other children were working with their powers Draco and Harry were going to enroll Zoe into the Wizarding School that taught Martial Arts that was just down from the Learning Center. That way she wouldn't be to far from her parents and family. This would also help her with her power of levitation and being able to fight while in the air. Airborne attacks would be very useful and surprise the attacker, also making it easier for her to get out of the way.

Neither Draco nor Harry thought that their children would be using these powers anytime soon, but one could never tell what the future would hold for them. That is except for Luna. Even then it could be years before she knew. They could never have any of their children too prepared. Harry wouldn't let his children go through what he did. They would be prepared for what the future held for them.

Draco and Harry finished the plans for Blythe's 11th birthday party. It was going to be a big celebration with their entire family. Thanks to Luna the event would be kept out of the Daily Prophet. Their daughter didn't need any of the attention. She would be getting enough of it as it was being the daughter of Harry and Draco.

XxXxXxXxXxX


	20. Turning 11

Along With Time

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter -20 Turning 11

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Blythe opened her eyes slowly, blinking back as the suns bright rays made it hard for her to focus right away. Today was her 11th birthday. She stretched and sprang from the bed stopping to grab her black and cream tank top and matching shorts and headed for the shower. When she was done she swept up her honey blonde curls that usually lay in soft ringlets and clipped it up in the back. This made her curls bounce around with new life she added some soft eye liner, light mascara and clear lip gloss and headed downstairs.

When she arrived in the dinning room her family awaited her with a small breakfast of waffles with fresh berries, milk and juice. Since it was already 10am they didn't want them to spoil their appetites for lunch and the big dinner they would be having later.

"Good morning sweetheart. " Draco placed a kiss on her forehead. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you daddy." She headed towards Harry.

"Morning baby. I hope you are ready for today. Lots of things to do. Happy 11th Birthday. "

He to placed a kiss to her head and gave her a small hug. Her brother and sister had also wished her a Happy Birthday.

"Are we going shopping today? I can't wait to get my wand. "She asked.

"No sweetie, we are going to take you shopping for that tomorrow. There is so much to get ready for your party tonight that we aren't going to have time. We are going to give you all some money though and when Rose arrives with the twins we are letting you all go into Hogsmeade to do some shopping by yourselves. Just promise to keep an eye on each other and don't separate."

"Oh wow! Thanks Papa, Daddy. This is going to be so fun. When are the others arriving? "

"Around lunch time. There is enough money for you all to have lunch with each other at The Three Broomsticks. Don't spend it all on sweets and we want you all back no later then 2pm ok. "Draco eyed his children.

"We won't daddy. Thank you again. We will be back on time. "She hugged both her parents and headed into the living room to wait for Rose, Wyatt and Ashyton to arrive. This would be their first trip to the shopping section of the village without their parents and it meant a lot to Blythe.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

After all the children were gone the adults began decorating for the party. There wasn't a theme this year. They had just decided to decorate it in different shades of blue, black and silver which were the colors she happened to be sporting these days. If the party would have been last month they would have been doing this in green. Hermione set up a big muggle stereo system in the right corner of the deck. She was playing DJ. They had transformed the pool into a hard top dance floor ice blue that would reflect the lights that Ron and Blaise were setting up over the dance floor.

Remus, Sirius, and James were all manning the grills. A scary thought if you were to ask Harry considering they were the 3 biggest pranksters. They had agreed it was safer though. The Weasley twins took no prisoners and were more likely to do something to the food. The other women were in the kitchen preparing the rest of the food that would be served. Severus had set up 3 different cauldrons that would hold the drinks in. He placed a smoking effect to them so it looked like they were brewing but in fact were chilled. There was pumpkin juice, berry 

juice and apple juice. A Keg of butterbeer sat on the edge of the table incase anyone would prefer to have that.

"It's going to be strange having grandpa as a teacher. I know he acts different while at school but it's just going to be too strange to see him that way I think. "Blythe said.

"It is at first but you get use to it. It helps that you know how he really is. You should have seen Uncle Severus's face when Narcissa showed up to class one day. I guess she had been visiting Dumbledore and stopped by. I swear he blushed more then once. Matt Horne cat called from the back row when she walked to the front. I think Severus's face turned 3 shades of red and he gave Matt 2 days of detention with Filch. His face had paled and he quickly shut his mouth after that. You won't have anything to worry about Blythe. It's pretty funny to watch the others squirm when he is around. "Wyatt said.

"Yeah and don't blow up any cauldrons. You know the stories about Neville. It's funny when you think about it. Neville isn't at all like he use to be. Maybe uncle Sev scared him out of being so clumsy. "Ashyton said.

"I doubt that." Blythe said. They all laughed and finished their lunch. Next they were heading to Honeydukes to buy sweets for the party. Then they were heading over to Blizara's to buy new outfits.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

With all the American influence over the years you wouldn't think they were in Scotland. The children had preferred this most of the time over the things their parents grew up eating. It also made it easier for them to eat and enjoy themselves as they wanted to. It looked like a normal back yard grill out you would find at most homes in the summer time back in America. James grilled hamburgers, Remus grilled hot dogs and Sirius was grilling bratwurst. Many different types of chips and dips lined the tables. The woman had brought out potato salad, macaroni salad, sweet coleslaw, and baked beans. Molly couldn't help herself and made a small chicken casserole, mashed potatoes, and green beans for those who didn't really care for the other types of foods.

All the food was done and set on the tables kept under charms to keep them hot or cold. They were now taking turns to freshen up and keep their eyes on the smaller children. Blythe and the other kids had ran into someone while at Honeydukes and were just entering the house with their new friends. Harry looked up to see someone he hadn't seen in years. It was just a shock to him as it was to Draco.

"Seamus?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Harry mate, it's been a long time. Draco good to see you to." Seamus said.

"What brings you here?" Harry asked and Draco nodded.

"Well it seems that our children ran into each other today and began to chat. When I found Bailey in Honeydukes she told me all about the new friends she had made and introduced me after her tale. They invited us back here. I believe your oldest daughter Blythe said she had heard all sorts of stories about me and knew that her parents would be excited to see us after all these years. My daughter just turned 11 and will be attending Hogwarts this year as well. Her mother and I just moved back from Ireland. I see a lot has changed over the years. "

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. It's so good to see you again. Would you and your family like to join us this evening? There are so many here I believe you would like to see again. The party starts at 4. You can leave Bailey here to play if you like so you can go and talk to your wife. It's up to you. "

"Sounds great mate. I would love to catch up on everything that has happened. It looks like our daughters are going to be hard to separate. I'll take her with me so she can clean up while I talk to the wife. "

"Ok then. We will see you around 4pm then. I'm sure some of the things you see tonight will be a shock factor. "Harry said.

"Oh I'm sure it will be. I already had one shock today when one of the children mentioned Grandpa Severus?" Seamus said.

"Oh, yes well we will fill you in on all of that later this evening." Harry said.

"See you then. Come along Bailey we must go have a talk with your mother and get you cleaned up. "Seamus nodded and headed back out with Bailey who was waving goodbye to her new friends.

"We should let the others know. They are going to be in for a shocker." Harry said to Draco.

"Why don't you kids run upstairs and get cleaned up yourselves. It looks like you've had an eventful day already. Don't eat all those sweets either I know you bought." Draco laughed. He knew his children and god children all to well.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

At 4pm Blythe opened the front door. She knew it would be Bailey and her parents. She was right the Finnigan Family had arrived right on time.

"Bailey." Blythe screeched and threw her arms around her new friend. "I'm glad you could make it back for my party. Thank you for letting her come tonight." Blythe said to Bailey's parents.

"No problem at all Blythe. I'm glad she was able to make such a good friend already. Now she won't feel so out of place or alone. "Seamus said.

"My parents are out back. Come on I'll show you the way." Blythe led the Finnigan's to the backyard where the party was taking place.

Seamus was greeted with a lot of faces he didn't expect to see tonight. It had amazed him after all the years how they had kept in such contact. As close as ever and all one big happy family. He introduced his wife to everyone. He had married a pureblood Irish witch by the name of Malinda Murray. She had dark brown hair with deep red highlights. It was no mistaking who Bailey took after. She was an exact replica of her mother but with her father's eyes. What had shocked Seamus the most was Severus and the fact that Neville and Blaise were married. Something he never saw coming when they were back in school. While the adults caught up with the happenings over the years the kids were busy entertaining themselves.

Some of the kids were jumping on the trampoline Brad had set up and the others were dancing. Hermione had set up 3 cd's to play and once they were over it would be time to eat.

Everyone sat around the large tables that had been laid out enjoying dinner and stories. It had been a big shock to Seamus to find out everything that had happened after the war. He still couldn't believe how much everyone had changed and was glad to be back among friends he had missed over the years.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

After dinner Blythe opened her gifts and blew the candles out on her birthday cake. She couldn't have been happier then to share all of this with the ones dearest to her and that included her new friend Bailey who she bonded with almost immediately. They spent the next hour dancing and playing around while the adults began to clean up. It was going to be a long night for Harry & Draco who were keeping Rose, Ashtyon, and now Bailey for a sleep over and Kamden was staying with Wyatt. Blythe had insisted it be a girls only event brother or not she didn't want any boys there tonight except for her parents. All they could really do was laugh and agree. They remembered what it was like to be that age.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

All the years that Olivander had been selling wands the only other time he was amazed and almost speechless was when Harry Potter stepped into his shop all those years ago at the age of 11 until Blythe walked in.

"A Malfoy-Potter?" Oliver said when he finally found his voice. Face still in awe.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N – So sorry this has taken so long to get up. I've had a really awful 2 weeks and have had writer's block. Thanks for understanding.


	21. Things To Ponder

Along With Time

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter -21 Things To Ponder

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N – Thank You! Bingg I can't believe I made the mistake. I did search the info on HP-Lexicon to make sure it was right but I don't have a clue where I got Ash from lol – I also had to correct Draco's core His is unicorn and Lucius is Dragon Heart String. Thanks for pointing it out. I did write this chapter half asleep. My apologies!!

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hello Olivander it's so good to see you. This is our daughter Blythe." Harry said taking Draco's hand. "These are our other two children, Kamden and Zoe." Draco finished.

"Yes, well I never thought I would see the day. I have just what you're looking for my dear." Olivander disappeared from site. The others were looking around when he finally came back holding a special wooden carved box.

"Try this one." He said handing the box to Blythe.

Blythe took the box. It didn't look like all the others. Opening it she looked down at the Ash wood wand similar to her Papa's except hers had different engravings. She lifted the wand that seemed to fit perfectly at 11 ¾ inches. A white glowing light appeared and began to grow in intensity. It shot out hitting Olivander in the chest. He braced himself. Looking stunned that this had happened. He then simply fainted.

"Mr. Olivander are you ok." Harry said running over to kneel at his side.

"He's ok now Papa. It was my healing magic." Blythe said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. Blythe walked over and placed her hands over Mr. Olivander.

"He was very sick Papa. My magic just focused on him and did its work." She looked up with innocent eyes. Draco and the others just stood there watching the scene unfold. His eyes showing nothing but pure love and respect for his daughter.

"He's ok now Papa. He just needs to rest. Will you help him to bed, you and Daddy?"

"Sure sweetheart. You go sit with your brother and sister. Dray help me get him up."

Blythe turned the sign to closed over the door of the shop while her parents were helping Mr. Olivander. She entertained them with stories until her parents returned. With a smile Harry and Draco left with their children. Content with what had happened on their visit and led them out to finish their day of shopping with the others.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next day Draco and Harry returned to Mr. Olivander's shop. They wanted to make sure he was ok, pay for the wand and to find out what kind it was. They entered the shop that remained closed and headed for Olivander's private quarters upstairs. They found him still in bed but awake.

"Olivander." Harry said with relief in his voice. "We just wanted to make sure that you were ok and to pay for Blythe's wand. We are so sorry for what happened yesterday."

"It's quite alright Harry. Your daughter is something very special." He shifted his position and relaxed again. "I knew there was something wrong. I am not as young and healthy as I once was. It really was no surprise. Although I can't say I really expected such a display of magic and knowing of my illness. I am grateful and I haven't felt this good in years now." He paused incase they wanted to speak.

"Her secret is safe with me. You both can count on that. I was so surprised to see that the both of you had grown so much over the years. That everything from both of your pasts could be forgiven and then when I had heard of your union, the birth of your children. Well it was only hearsay on my part. I haven't seen either of you in years. The magical bond the both of you share, the magic your children share. Utterly amazing. Two of the most powerful lines. Your 

children will do wonders Harry, Draco. Blythe has already given me the gift of health and life for many more years to come. No more suffering and there is no way I could ever repay either of you or her. Thank You just doesn't ..."

"There is no need Olivander." Draco spoke. "The only thing we really want to know is what kind of wand she wields? "

"Ah her wand. Such a special wand, much like the one Harry has. It actually was crafted way beyond your years. Right after your wand though Harry, and yours Draco. I can't really explain the pattern of events; the knowledge is not only mine. I can tell you though it is the most unique wand I had in my possession besides Harry's and Tom Riddles. It is made from the same Holly as yours Harry but its core is most unique. It holds a Phoenix Feather, Unicorn Tail Hair just like Draco's and the healing qualities of the Serpent. It will aide Blythe with her magical powers even though I'm sure she needs no help at all."

Harry and Draco were speechless. They had never heard of such a wand. They were sure there were reasons behind it though. Of course fate would always make its way. They were living proof that no matter what destiny was something you just couldn't change no matter the circumstances.

"Thank you" They said together.

"No need. I should be the one thanking you and your daughter. Know this, her wand can not be taken from her even if the attempt is made, her wand will simply re-appear in her hands. It was made specifically for her. This magical gifted child is so much more then that. Her destiny will be fulfilled and no one will be able to stop her. She will heal our world. There will be a day when we will live without disease and with Severus by her side. The potions they will develop will make it so that her life will be one not burdened by every Witch and Wizard knocking down her door."

Neither Draco nor Harry knew what to say again. Some of the things that Olivander was saying made sense to a point but it also sounded like some sort of riddle? Or prediction? They would have to talk to Luna. Olivander was not a Seer so there are a lot of things he should not know. It must have something to do with how and when the wand was made. Who was involved and the knowledge they knew of the future. Perhaps another Seer or Natural Healer from the past. Obviously there was much more to their daughter then they could even imagine.

"We will leave the money for her wand downstairs for you. If there is anything you need just let us know. "

They bid their good byes and headed back home. There were a lot of things they needed to think about and discuss. If this was what it was going to be like with Blythe, they only wondered what would be in store for them with Kamden and Zoe. They both were very powerful as well with their magical gifts.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next day Draco and Harry went to talk with Luna. They didn't learn much more then they already had from her previously and Mr. Olivander. They headed next to see Severus. He was home for the next 2 days before heading back to Hogwarts for the beginning of the new school year. After telling him and Narcissa what had happened and what they had learned he agreed to spend some time with Blythe making normal healing potions but with a splash of her magical healing power in them. They would then test them to see what would happen. If this worked she would be able to live a life as close to normal as possible. She wouldn't be worked to death with healing everyone in the Wizarding World that would be beating down her door to be "blessed" by her healing magic. They did not under any circumstances want their daughter to live a life of constant worry and draining stress.

They had talked about re-vised versions of the potions. New and improved. No one would have to know any different. She would be shielded , the knowledge of her healing powers preserved for only those close to her unless she was to reveal it one day. It was possible that one day she could open her own store that sold the healing potions and whatever they had developed over the years if that is what she chose to do. They had a long time to think about it and talk with her. Now they would focus on protecting her, and giving her the education she needed. Letting her simply be a child and enjoy every minute of it. Something they never had to chance to cherish growing up in the times they had. They were forced all too early to take on adult roles and rid the world of evil. They were glad though it had happened that way so their children could live in peace.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

At 10am on Sept 1st everything was packed and ready to go. It was a happy yet sad morning for Harry and Draco they were sending their oldest child off to school for the first time. Blythe was excited about her journey to Hogwarts. She had heard the countless stories told by her 

parents and other family members. She also couldn't wait to see what house she was sorted into. They were much different know then back when her parents attended. Slytherin was considered Evil and Cunning. Of course the cunning trait didn't ever leave the house it wasn't the same as before though. She knew though after talking with her parents it would be wise for her to be in the house her Grandpa was head of. It would give her all the time she needed to work with him without people prying into her actions. It would also hold off on the fact that she was only there because they were related. She knew she had to tell the sorting hat to place her there but it didn't stop the fact she wanted to know what rightful house she belonged in.

"Breakfast is ready. We only have about 20 minutes to eat before we should head to the train station. We want to be there in plenty of time. Believe us, you don't want to be rushing it's a horrible experience and you know Aunt Hermione. She will probably be here sooner then later."

The kids laughed. "We know, Aunt Hermione doesn't like to be late." Before they could stop their giggling Hermione, Ron and Rose apparaited into the living room. Harry set out a few more plates and piled them with food. A few more pops were heard before the others had even entered the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen all together they all burst into laughs. Harry and Draco knew them all too well. The twins sat at the smaller table Harry had set up in the dinning room with Blythe, Kam and Zoe. Rose joined them. Riha just looked at them. Really were they that predictable?

"Honestly you three sit down and have breakfast. We knew you would be here earlier then expected. "Draco said half smiling half laughing to himself.

"Well after all of those years arriving nearly late with the Weasley's and given Harry's track record back when we were in school we wanted to make sure that the kids wouldn't have to go through all of that. " Hermione smirked. Ron elbowed his wife with a smiling face. "It's not your fault love; there were a lot of you to get ready in a busy mad house and times. If you look around there are a few here also to get to the train in time with. "Hermione finished.

"What ever would we do without you love?" Ron said to her with a smartass look about his face.

"You would be a complete mess that's what." Hermione said and the entire room broke out into laughter.

"That has never changed Mione." Draco said though his laughter.

"Hey! I'm not nearly as bad as when I was a kid." Ron said.

"You keep telling yourself that Ron." Harry said back filling his mouth with pancakes so he would have to keep his mouth shut hoping he wouldn't choke on them at the next comment.

"We're ready when you all are." Rose said.

"Well then, shall we?" Draco said. He stood and with a swish of his wand the breakfast dishes were clean and put away. Harry had shrunk all the luggage and placed it in a smaller bag to carry and the next minute they all disappeared.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N – Thank you so much for all the reviews and understanding that at the moment I can't update as often as I had before. My daughters health comes first her being officially diagnosed with type 2 diabetes. She is fine though – it runs in the family so it is nothing new to us and I also work in nutrition which is a big help knowing everything already the pattern for her will only be a slight change, making sure she eats on time. Thanks again!

1MysteriousSoul


End file.
